TVD 50 fic challenge
by Crazychicke
Summary: A collection of drabbles, one-shots and freeverse about all TVD characters. Major multi-shipper at heart. Relationships/Friendships. Klaroline, Delena, Klamon, Klefan, Klonnie, Originals, Klebekah, Kennett, Karoline, Mabekah, Klatia, Jatherine, Statherine, Defan, Mapril etc. Ratings vary.
1. The Devil's Example

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. It would be a very different story if it was owned by me. **

**A/N: This is part of my 50 fic challenge to myself = because I love and miss Klaus, and there's 4 months until Season 4. This is my first drabble and I've been thinking of this idea for a while and was inspired by 3x22. It's become some sort of rhyming/prose but I hope you like it despite this. **

**and please review. Ta lovelies.**

**The Devil's Example**

_She will bleed._

_Unable to be freed._

_The Devil's example._

_-:-_

Klaus Mikaelson stood outside the school.

She had been taken, luring him to his death.

But he will not satisfy the Devil,

the original - created to destroy them.

Alaric was all their strengths combined.

-:-

The Salvatore brothers,

with a bond he was always jealous of,

had left him out front.

He could hear her screams.

He could hear _his_ taunts.

-:-

Klaus forced the doors open.

Heightened senses, led him to

the room in question.

Alaric sat waiting.

She sat suffering.

-:-

Her eyes were damp.

He smelt vervain: tortured

for _his_ own amusement.

'I was hoping it would be you.'

'You just signed your death wish.'

-:-

Alaric shrugged, removed his feet from

the desk. She whimpered, pleading

for her life. If only he could

tear apart the Devil's heart -

for hurting his girl.

-:-

Sweet and pure, Alaric hoped

she would be Klaus' downfall.

'Let her go free'

'Be my guest'

Klaus followed his gesture, warily.

-:-

Why should he care? Why

let him share these 'happy' moments,

when death may be his end. Releasing

her bonds, whispering words of forgiveness,

hope and love.

-:-

'Why do this, if you will let her be?'

Confusion, spiralled through him.

This wasn't meant to be. He had

been lured, he was sure of it.

If not his death, than whose?

-:-

Twisted, calculative and on Esther's orders.

Alaric smirked, twisting that enchanted stake.

'She won't last the night'- despair.

loss.

hatred.

-:-

Klaus gently lay her to the floor.

Flung himself at Alaric -

revengeful! acting on impulse.

Intent to murder. Salvatore brothers

near. The Witch ready.

-:-

To save one life,

another must be taken.

Sinking hearts; terror!

A band of brothers unite.

Saving all, but one.

-:-

Magic channelled his body.

The Bennett voice echoed in his ears.

Finally, a team - Klaus, Stefan, Damon

trapped this spiteful monster,

stopping his heart.

-:-

Awe, relief, magic washed over them.

Klaus was by her side, offering her

his blood in a hope it might cure her condition.

What had he done?

His soul, witnessed by enemies.

-:-

Taking her breathless figure to

meet the Witch, desperation over took him.

Did it matter they could see the truth?

That Caroline brought out his humanity?

That without her: his life would have no meaning.

-:-

**A/N: Ambiguous ending. Feedback is compulsory. Please review.**


	2. His Wolfish Nature

**Disclaimer: nothing owned by me.**

**A/N: Second idea: based on Angela Carter's 'The Company of Wolves' feminist adaption of 'Little Red Riding Hood'. Enjoy!**

**His Wolfish Nature**

There are many stories of little girls wearing red, but none so endearing and lustfully satisfying as the one written by Angela Carter. Caroline Forbes knew that; so how was it, when faced by a man so charming, attractive and equally as dangerous she forgave him for his wrong-doings? How was it she alone could control his wolfish nature?

Klaus Mikaelson was everything she should hate - there was nothing about his charm that could seduce her (so she thought). "_He was the devil incarnate."_ The lone wolf. She knew the folk-tale by heart but there was a vulnerability to him when they were together.

'My what big eyes you have?'

"All the better to see you with love!"

It had become a sort of ritual, each night, by the fire, where they could be themselves. Caroline admired her catch. His toned body wrapped in fur - she dusted the wet snow flakes from his hair. Just a touch could illuminate everything. His chest was grazed, blood still fresh. Shutting out the frost, she unclothed him.

"My what big teeth you have?"

"All the better to eat you with."

Caroline smiled seductively, a small laugh escaped her lips. His mouth met her bare neck, sucking on the milky smooth skin, hungrily._ 'He was the devil incarnate'. _But she was his wife. _Dear god she had missed him, b_ack from the hunt. The moonlight shone through their cottage highlighting his handsome features.

A wolf by full moon, a vampire by day. Holding him in a passionate embrace - filled with lust and appreciation. He'd survived one more night. Clutching those magnificent curls, she dominated. A growl escaped his playful lips. Their reunion was a happy one. The flames dancing over the grooves in his back, as they made love, listening to the creatures of the night.

Why should she be afraid, when all he craved was love and acceptance. His wolfish nature was a curse - and only she could tame him. Comforted by his warmth and covered by the fur, the fire dwindled and he kissed her wild hair.

'My what a beautiful heart you have."

"All the better to love you with, my love."

Trapped between his limbs, she kissed him softly, without regret. Klaus Mikaelson was hers, even if nobody but he understood.

**A/N: not sure if I did it justice - what do you think?**

**Feedback is compulsory.**


	3. The Curse Part 1

**Disclaimer: Shock horror - TVD is not owned by me.**

**A/N: This drabble is AU and based on 'Beauty and The Beast' story. Part 1.**

**The Curse**

Once upon a time there lived a young man who had everything he ever wanted. He lived in a beautiful and large stately home filled with hundreds of rooms. He ruled over a magnificent kingdom and kind servants waited on him, but this young man was arrogant and selfish and one rainy evening when he was in a particularly bad mood, an old crone knocked timidly on the door wishing to dry her feet. Of course the young King denied her access (he was not having some old woman clash with his decor, he had much better things to do). Two nights this poor old lady was refused from a castle which could have housed her for the night, and twice she was thwarted by a selfish King. On the third night, the King ignored his servants protests and refused the old woman once more, but as she transformed into a beautiful dark-skinned beauty, he tried to fix his mistake, seeing at once her beauty and wisdom, but she had seen him as the monster he was and brandished a curse on him and his castle - leaving only a rose and a promise: he must learn to love before the last petal fell or else be cursed forever. He picked up the rose, feeling indifferent but as he turned to see his faithful manservant the incredible fear on the man's face was apparent - and the King stared transfixed at the vein throbbing by the man's throat; it seemed so inviting at the time. He blacked out the screams of terror and sank his fangs into the man's neck until he drained him. He was now a beast, so formidable he locked himself in the West Wing where his mood only worsened and his staff feared him. He was trapped in a rage: a hundred times worse than before and death and destruction followed.

-:-

Years passed and the castle fell into disrepair. The forest grew wild and dense and the path that led to the castle disappeared, leaving no-one to venture close, unless requested or lost. The King fed on lost travellers. His actions had made him more arrogant and selfish as he drained their blood. He stayed inside, hardly leaving the house. He could hear his staff worry for him; only whispers but his hearing was excellent. Some ran away, those that were loyal stayed - he promised them nothing. He ruled by fear. His servants secretly pleaded for the curse to be lifted, in a hope that their King might be able to love one day. Their hope had dwindled now and they were trapped in a miserable castle, with no hope of a happy future. It was the old man that trespassed quite by accident that changed everything. The Beast could hear the Clydesdale's hooves thumping against the stones before he saw them. The man pulled a wagon full of inventions - his face painted with fear and confusion. "Bring him to me" The Beast growled. His servants hung their heads, dreading the screams of another un-willing stranger. The disappearances would surely have brought them danger but those who were clever enough to discover the truth met sickly deaths and they had not been bothered by anyone for some time. The Beast may still be a King, but he was not a man.

-:-

Beauty; blonde and fiery, she was the old man's daughter, his only child. She worked in the village and her favourite pastime was reading fantasy - books, books, books - anything to escape her dismal reality. Men admired her yet she was oblivious to their advances - perhaps still waiting for the one? She was a hard-worker; caring for her frail father. The rain had stopped and Beauty had finished her shift - she had set out into the cold, a new book under arm, and an anxious thought: Father better be by the fire, he'd catch his death working on inventions in the shed. She didn't hear the man's thumping boots on the gravel. He had his eyes set on her to marry; a man worthy of her attention (so he thought), with a wealthy family and a Mother for Mayor. He had an arrogant grin that made other girls' grow weak - Mr Lockwood was like no-other.

He greeted her with that dashing grin and stealing her book for a look, he disapproved of her sudden escape. Why not stay for a drink, with him? There was the dashing grin. Politely declining, she told him her business was devoted to her father, perhaps another time. Again, he tried, (rejection didn't bother him). He was persistent - a rifle hanging from his trousers, and a faithful friend in his shadows. A bite of irritancy, she declined more loudly and snatched her book from his possession, putting up with his constant questions: dinner at seven? Walking at a pace, she left him behind to gloat, not knowing she would be arriving to an empty house.

-:-

The victim was complaining hoarsely in the cell he was given. The Beast heard from his Wing, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve - he felt empowered. The blood was delicious, making him stronger. The curse turned him into this Beast - but he laughed to himself - the Witch had been wrong - he had survived and not in misery. Who needs love? Certainly not him. _Love is only a vampire's greatest weakness. And he is not weak. _He had not killed his captive - this one would keep him company. Although if he kept on whinging, he might change his mind. "What is it old man?" The Beast snapped, appearing in the room, his fangs extended threateningly. The man recoiled, holding his punctured neck, his eyes rolling to the ceiling and muttering prayers to a God that didn't exist. "Refrain from that horrible noise, my ears cannot stand your voice. Tell me now, or I will drain your blood." The man's lips barely moved, but the Beast heard. He pleaded for his release, she would look for him otherwise, just one night? So he could say goodbye; she is only young, he will come back. "Do you think I'm stupid? Nobody is going anywhere!" The man hung his grey head ashamed: his life draining from him quickly. "If you are to be released it will be only an exchange. I require a guest to keep me company, if not you, then your daughter will take your place." This seemed to make a greater affect on the victim and The Beast made up his mind- not because he craved the touch of a woman, but because he thought perhaps the girl would be more submissive. He ordered his subjects to release the man and bring her to him.

-:-

**A/N: Teaser. I'm supposed to be studying for my two exams. I'm pretty confident, but I really wanted to post this. More will be coming soon. Constructive feedback is compulsory.**


	4. The Rose Petals Part 2

**Disclaimer: TVD is still not owned by me. I think I'd faint if I stepped onto set. Joseph Morgan marry me? A/N: This drabble is AU and based on 'Beauty and The Beast' story. Part 2. Caroline is still human. Enjoy. xx**

**The Rose Petals**

Beauty was sitting in her rocking chair when they came for her. Her father was there, mumbling forgiveness: he'd been a prisoner of the Beast and she must go with them - but this was a trap -because she would take her father's place and become the prisoner, trapped in the dark cell, feeling the draft on her skin and screaming for her father's name. How could a man be so cruel?

But he wasn't a man. The Beast was a vampire: keeping her hostage for what reason? To humour himself? What would be her fate? She struggled against his hold, as he ignored her wishes, and took what wasn't his. Tasting her blood and sighing in content. _Yes, she'd do._ She was left to cry; alone and separated from those she loved. Hours passed and her stomach grumbled. He had forgotten she needed to eat, or refused to care. She called for him for hours, proving to be more annoying that her father - she was not submissive like he thought.

-:-

"There's not much time sire. If you do not feed her she shall surely perish."

The Beast ignored the worried comments from his nervous but insistent staff. He had wanted company - perhaps because he was a Hunter. Simply eating his food was not enough, now he needed to play with it first?

"This is not a game, sire! She is human and therefore fragile. She must eat."

Resenting his choice, he lashed out at the man, missing him by centimetres - he had obviously learnt not to stand too close. He consented to giving her food - but only dry bread and water - if she wanted quality she would have to learn to behave. He would go to her himself, for fear of the others releasing her against his will.

"Remember the rose petals sire."

It was a whisper but the Beast still heard. The Rose Petals... how could he ever forget? The witch's spell: find love or be a vampire forever. They all wanted it to be the girl, he could see it in their hopeful eyes, but he would not agree to it. He liked his new way of life - he liked the feel of their blood inside him - he liked the feel of this new power and the idea of immortality.

-:-

Her voice was hoarse. She had heard nobody. Nobody cared or if they did, they were too afraid.

She would rot there alone, until barely human - a skeletal figure - a shadow of her former self. She closed her eyes imagining her death until she felt his presence - the room grew darker than it was and her eyes snapped open to reveal the Beast staring at her with disgust: cold bread and a mug of water in hand.

She stared at him, and her stomach rumbled again as if on command. He unlocked the wooden door and threw her food at her frozen feet as if this would mend some unspoken bond.

"I want my father."

"Your father has been released."

Beauty's eyes widened. How could he leave her there? Her father would never do such a thing. If he did he would bring the whole town out to look for her, even if they thought him crazy with his inventions. Mr Lockwood would come to avenge her kidnapping (perhaps for a price).

"He would not leave without me."

Her emotions were showing. The petty human was irritating and a nuisance - not what he thought she could be - a blood bag, he could use whenever he liked. He wanted to crave her human blood, he wanted to suck her dry but there was something in him that enjoyed playing games; he liked playing with his food. He liked seeing the fear and horror in their faces as they realised there would be no escape.

"If he did not leave, I threatened to drain him."

How dare he? How dare he think he could do this to her? She thought monsters only existed in her books, but she was wrong. The vampire smirked, enjoying her pain. He slammed the door shut, it would be morning soon and he could not walk in daylight. He would not let her die, but he would not let her live either.

"You are a monster!"

She yelled, screaming through the bars in the door. Her words had no effect but to make him more arrogant. He peered into her face and his fangs extended threateningly. His eyes turned red with lust and he sniffed her deeply -

"I am a monster but you are my prisoner. Not a sound or I will have you for breakfast."

She recoiled, scooting away from the door and he laughed at his remark - locking the door, and retiring to his wing. He could hear her crying into her hands hopelessly and knew he had made his mark. He was a monster and everybody should fear him - he had no regrets about what he had done. He was King and always an outsider. It was the Witch who should regret what she had done.

-:-

The petals were falling: only half a rose. The Witch watched through the looking glass. Her curse was to teach him a lesson - but the lesson had not been learned. He thought to provoke her - to become the cursed creature. She should regret her actions because she created him - she must suffer the consequences. It did not work that way. Those killed died at his hand. If the petals fell and he had not learned to love, then he would be cursed. She was on earth to save souls not to harness them - but the Beast gave her no choice. She would wait, and her decision would be final.

-:-

Beauty cried herself to sleep. When she woke she heard a funny sound by her door. Creaking and a sudden key turning in the lock, then the face of a brave boy determined to free her. The Beast would not forgive him for this. Nor would the rest of the castle.

"Your name?"

"Gilbert."

"Well Gilbert - I owe you my life."

He looked over his shoulder, suddenly frightened, knowing he could die any moment. She could have been the hope they had wished for, but he could not let The Beast harm her any longer.

"He can't touch you in the daylight. You must run."

"I fear for your life. Come with me."

She reached out to take his hand: he would know the way, and then they could save two lives. He took Beauty's hand with a smile and there was a sudden shout of rage and the boy froze. The Beast had heard them: they were finished. His bravery had been for nothing. He could hear her heart thumping in her chest. He often wondered why the Witch had cursed them all and not just the King. He supposed he would never know.

-:-

The Beast appeared in a tremendous rage and threw Gilbert against the wall, choking him for his stupidness. Beauty launched herself onto his back - she would have no-more of this! He was a monster, but nobody stood up for themselves. The way he treated them! She would not rot inside that cell - she refused.

"I'll kill you boy!"

"NO!"

She dangled off him, trying with all her might to stop him. He hardly felt her. Her screams brought the rest of the staff into the room. There were screams and gasps as the Beast flung her off with a shake and she fell to the ground so hard she gashed open her knee. It seemed Gilbert's desperation for a better world ignited a passion in the other's eyes and some of the staff came to her rescue while others tried to break the Beast from strangling the boy.

"Light, get light! Open the shutters!"

They knew she was right. Light would weaken him. A vampire's only weakness was a stake to the heart or sunlight. The Beast could smell her blood. Lifting her chin and leering at her scared child-like face: a mere human. He could kill her in seconds and everybody nearby. He was always so thirsty! He inhaled her scent and his fangs touched the nape of her neck.

"Sire! Don't!"

"NOW!"

They flung open the shutters and the sunlight burst through the darkness. So bright many shielded their eyes but Beauty watched as the Beast dropped Gilbert, suddenly helpless.

He fell to his burning knees, smoke billowed off him. She could smell him his skin turning to charcoal. The staff watched in horror: their actions had done this. She had taken command, and they all listened. There was nobody to stand with the Beast after how he had treated them.

"Leave me with the Beast."

"But Ma'am!"

"He cannot hurt me. He won't."

She wished to negotiate while the Beast was weak. Gilbert had changed her mind. She had to stay for him. She told the Beast her terms. If she were to stay, she should get her own room and three meals a day. He will be civil and treat her with respect and she will care for his staff and turn a blind eye when he needed to feed. If he must feed on her, then she would allow it - better her, than some innocent!

He did not agree until his face was almost unrecognisable and when he did, he could not guarantee her safety. She could not guarantee his. She closed the shutter; a nice gesture he was not capable of understanding. Their roles had reversed - he was the victim and she the inflictor.

"Is it a deal?"

-:-

**A/N: Ok there's going to be a part 3. I have changed parts of the story and added my own ideas to best fit the beast/vampire storyline. Hope you like.**

**Remember, reviews are compulsory. Button is below.**


	5. A Monster's Heart Part 3

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me as you are aware. A/N: This drabble is AU and based on the 'Beauty and The Beast' story. Part 3. Enjoy. xx**

**A Monster's Heart**

Beauty sat tending to the boy who rested on her bed in a large room in the East Wing. He was young, only about fifteen and she was grateful for his attempt to rescue her, even if it hadn't been successful. At least now the Beast was forced to accept her demands. She would sacrifice her freedom for others, like her Father.

She often thought in the days that followed of her Father and whether he would face the Beast. She knew Mr Lockwood would question her disappearance and though she wanted to escape the Beast's horrible company; breakfast, lunch and dinner were awkward and tense - neither wanted the other's company. The staff did their best to ease the tension, offering her delicious plates from roast lamb and hot vegetable to spaghetti bolognaise, while the Beast slurped from his goblet. She felt conflicted, having formed an attachment to the boy and the castle staff, but the Beast was so unpleasant sometimes she craved her previous life and her father's company.

-:-

"Where's this beast of a man?" Mr Lockwood demanded, brandishing his gun and hyping up the rest of the curious crowd. Beauty's father had told him about the incident as soon as he'd arrived back in town, he couldn't risk losing his daughter - she was his whole world. He didn't care for the consequences, he was desperate.

"In t-the c-castle at the e-edge of t-town." Beauty's father stuttered. Their eyes fell on him: they thought him mad - there was no such thing as Vampires. Even Mr Lockwood he knew, barely believe him but because of his love for his daughter, he would try anything to show off his hunting skills and prove he was worthy for her hand in marriage.

"Well, let's go and get Beauty! She belongs here with us!"

"I'd be so grateful." Beauty's father murmured pathetically. The search party set out, bearing torches and pitchforks and following Mr Lockwood's lead. "Let's kill the Beast and set my Beauty free!" There was a roar of excited approval and Mr Lockwood fired several shots into the air dramatically.

-:-

Gilbert had finally fallen asleep. He had told her before he'd drifted off, with defiant eyes that he didn't regret any of it - he would gladly do it again. Beauty smiled at the sweet boy - he had so much hope and strength in him. She liked him because of that but she was not looking for love. She cared for him like an older sister would. The boy had told her the King was cursed.

The door creaked and she turned frightened, then surprised to see the Beast leave abruptly. Had he been watching her? She closed the door confused and sat in the rocking chair beside the window. The Beast had agreed to her terms reluctantly. She was the only one to stand up to him like that, and he was annoyed he had let her see his weakness. Light was her friend - his enemy. She had power over him, and he didn't like that.

-:-

The King's advisor watched the Beast's retreat. Beauty had an effect on the Beast even if he would not accept it. While the Beast played games - the petals fell, and soon there would be no escape. The Witch's spell would be cemented and the King would stay a beast. There would be no more hope for a better future. He was the closest thing to the King's friend, though he was never treated like one.

"There's only four petals. Think Sire, do you really want to die a monster?"

He tried unsuccessfully to make the King understand - when the last petal fell - it would be the end.

The Beast growled, "Vampires are immortal, Elijah."

Elijah sighed, the King was always stubborn, frequently threw tantrums and mostly got his way.

"You know that is not true."

The Beast's eyes grew angry and he smashed the suits of armour that stood on the wall so they clashed against the other like falling dominoes.

"She could be your saviour." Elijah pressed, knowing his King would not accept it.

"You cannot keep her here forever. What will you do when her people come for her. They will not rest until they see you dead."

"Let them come."

"You are making a mistake, sire."

-:-

The King's advisor watched the trespassers with shame and regret. They wanted war - they would all perish, unless they fought - and what were they fighting for? Freedom? How ironic. Elijah turned to the boy Gilbert, who had recovered from the King's latest attack and looked eagerly at the rescue party, not really understanding how they would impact them all.

"There's only three petals left Gilbert, you must show Beauty the rose and ask her to oblige. He's not immortal like he thinks and those men have only one thing in mind when it comes to the Beast."

Elijah could hear their death taunts - the Beast would hear them too. Would the Witch come to their aid? He highly doubted it. Somehow, punishing the King - had punished them all. Most had stayed by his side with little reward. How could he make the boy see that this would be their last chance.

"They will kill whomever restricts them. You must show the girl the rose."

-:-

Gilbert returned to the room to find it empty. He searched everywhere, getting more and more nervous as he realised Elijah would be disappointed in him. He could hear the taunts and rifles going off. There was a faint smell of burning and he looked out the window to hear a loud chant echoing through the night sky. The Beast appeared behind him, demanding to know where Beauty was, but Gilbert shook his head furiously, holding his hands up to protect his face.

-:-

Beauty was climbing the stairs to the West Wing, curious to know where it lead and why the Beast had been arguing with Elijah. The Rose - it sounded magical. Was this the result of the curse? It was nothing like she knew: more like fairytales she had read in her books. She walked through the dark corridors, adrenaline rushing through her veins. She pushed against the door at the end of the corridor, guessing this was the Beast's quarters.

She crossed the threshold as though the rose was reeling her inside, pulling at her heart strings and requesting something more than her obvious curiousness. It was like it spoke to her, whispering a continuous flow of demands. She lifted the case that protected it, touching the petals curiously. Two were left and she strained her ears to hear the voices that spoke to her.

_A monster's heart. A King's past._

_Blood is desire. Lessons fought._

_Beauty's sacrifice: Beast's promise._

Beauty watched the second last petal fall and she contemplated the riddle. There was a rush of wind and the door slammed, making her jump. The Beast growled, "You should not be here."

"The rose called me." She protested.

"You are trespassing." He growled.

She thought this highly ironic, considering he had kidnapped her. She did not budge. She understood his reluctance to show her his soul, but she could not stop admiring his taste. Bookshelves that grew from the carpet to the ceiling decked all the walls, packed with millions of books of all shapes and sizes. Portraits littered the floor: images of the man he used to be. This was his domain.

"GET OUT!"

"They're coming for me. Are you releasing me from your custody?"

He wasn't doing anything of the sort, but something Elijah had said came back to him. He had to let her go, save his men and the castle and maybe even his life - the strangers had broken through the door - he could hear them rushing up through the foyer, raiding the gold and killing his staff. Did he really not care for them?

Those who escaped assembled behind the door, asking for orders. "Fight or stand down?"

The Beast saw her determination, she was not scared of him. He may be a vampire but she was not threatened. She stood up against him like he was only human. Letting her go would mean he would lose the game - letting her go would mean his company would be lost; letting her go would prove his weakness. Had the witch been right?

-:-

"There she is!"

"Kill the Beast!"

Beauty hastily ran down the steps, fleeing the prison she had been subjected to live in case the Beast changed his mind. She didn't know what her part was in all of this. Her eyes fell on Gilbert's and she hoped he would understand. She wasn't leaving him forever, but if she went to them she could stop the violence. She hugged her father tightly, thankful he was ok. Mr Lockwood was not ready to leave, however.

"BEAST! WILL YOU NOT SHOW YOUR FACE?"

There was silence. Beauty pleaded they go, she had been released and there was no point in hovering. Nobody listened but her father. She had friends in the castle bar the Beast - perhaps once she had gotten to know him, she might have understood why he was the way he was, but yet again he had lost his temper. The Beast was rude, arrogant and cruel.

"COWARD! YOU TAKE FROM US AND EXPECT US NOT TO FIGHT?"

Mr Lockwood was beyond furious but he was also showing off to the rest of the town. He raised his gun to his eye. Donovan tried to restrain him, afraid of what might happen if he took a shot. What were they facing? What were the consequences?

"We will fight." Gilbert came out of the shadows. Beauty's heart sank. She did not want any of this. Elijah and about twenty loyal servants appeared behind him, carrying various weapons. "We will fight for our freedom and our home. You have Beauty, you do not need to take revenge on us."

"IT IS THE BEAST I WANT."

Mr Lockwood demanded, and several others in the crowd yelled 'hazzah'.

"The Beast is our King."

Gilbert had pledged allegiance to a king who previously tried to murder him. He did not need to say anything more - they understood the meaning: if they wanted to kill the King, they'd have to pass them - it was war. A rifle sounded and Gilbert stumbled. The Beast had shielded him, knocking him out of the way, the bullet went straight through and out the other side, and he was still standing.

"Get out now and I may show you mercy. Stay, and I will sink my teeth into you."

Mr Lockwood smirked, raising his hands as if in mercy, but Beauty realised he had other intentions. Beauty yelled out for fear of Gilbert or the others getting hurt, even the Beast: he had proven he cared when he saved Gilbert's life. Mr Lockwood's eyes raised, it was dawning on him - she was not a Prisoner. She'd rather a Beast over him?

"Beauty is mine!" Mr Lockwood shouted and he grabbed a torch, throwing it at the King. The Beast ducked and it hit Gilbert in the face and he cried in pain as his flesh sizzled. Elijah dragged him out of the fray and shouted orders. The King smirked and vanished, appearing in front of Mr Lockwood. He would gladly drain this man's life - he was hungry after all.

"She is neither yours nor mine."

"IF YOU TOUCHED HER!"

The Beast smiled, "You cannot win against me. I am much stronger and much smarter."

Beauty watched, torn between the Beast's willingness to kill and Mr Lockwood's possession of her. She could not bear to watch them kill each other so she clutched her face with bated breath and then she heard them; the voices, calling her to the rose.

_A monster's heart. A King's past._

_Blood is desire. Lessons fought._

_Beauty's sacrifice: Beast's promise._

What was she meant to do? She did not know? How could she make them listen?

She didn't think, she just wanted to interrupt it. Gilbert was on the verge of death, his screams still echoed in her ears. It was the town verses the castle and nobody would listen - nobody cared, chaos was altering reality. She grabbed the gun from Donovan; dug the barrel into her chest and pulled the trigger amongst their threats and her Father's screams.

The last petal fell, drifting and twirling. The Witch never said there would be a happy ending. Hope dashed - future unknown. Beauty lay in her pool of blood, dead and the castle was in shock. Both the Beast and Mr Lockwood blamed the other and the war continued.

-:-

Elijah and Donovan two enemies sided together, picking up her limp body.

"THIS IS ALL OUR FAULTS. DO YOU NOT SEE?" Elijah began, painfully demanding each side to stop.

"SHE DID NOT WANT WAR." Donovan added, "And nor do we."

"It has already taken the life of one so beautiful and whole. Stand down. Stand down and be the better man." Elijah pressured.

The Beast extracted his fangs and let Mr Lockwood free, for once in his life, the words affected him. He was cursed forever and he had lost the one person who he would never have admitted made his life worthwhile. She was sassy and kind and a friend to all. How did he not see this before?

"Beauty's death will not be in vain - From now on we shall live in peace."

-:-

They stood there for a minute staring at her, wondering why it had come to this. Gilbert came rushing down the stairs, crying, his face covered in a wet towel. The castle staff looked on in grief and Donovan and Elijah lay her body on the floor once more. There was a shout and they looked to see the rose drifting towards them as if my magic, and the Beast and Elijah exchanged looks of resentment. The Witch was coming.

He had paid the price. Being a vampire was not his curse. His curse, was losing the one person who could have saved him. Beauty was dead and never coming back. The Witch appeared in front of the Beast and Mr Lockwood, "The last petal has fallen. I have come to collect."

"She did not need to die. Take my life instead." The Beast offered generously. He would not admit he cared. She was after all only human and he was much more than that. The witch smiled wryly. Why would he offer such a thing? Did he have feelings for the girl after all?

"Because she should not have died. You could have stopped her." The Beast demanded.

"So could you." The Witch replied so the rest of the castle heard. The Beast and Mr Lockwood looked guilty and she turned to the girl. "She chose this in an attempt to stop the violence - now you will accept it." She pointed at Donovan and he hesitated, then came to her. She pointed to Beauty and he stared blankly. This seemed to frustrate her so she told him to pick her up.

"Where are you taking her?" Beauty's father asked, wiping his tears. The Witch turned to him and squeezed his shoulder; she explained that Beauty's soul would be at peace, watching over them, but her body was useless - he needn't worry where she was taking her, but to grieve for her for as long as he needed. Mr Lockwood lunged forward and halted Donovan from moving. The Beast hesitated.

The Witch smiled at the foolish man, but she could see his panic in his eyes. Like the Beast this man loved Beauty very much and she would have a harder time convincing him. The Beast did not hassle her, perhaps because he had lost so much, he did not want to lose more. Donovan carried the girl through the crowd of shocked townsfolk and the Witch lowered the rose and the petals to the floor.

"You have promised peace, make sure you keep your word."

-:-

The Beast had lost everything. He could not keep those from leaving after that and only ten of his staff pledged to stay with him. The others he let go with no hard feelings. Mr Lockwood reluctantly left empty handed and his image tainted. The Beast returned to his quarters alone. He stared at the spot she had been not two hours before and he fell to his knees distraught. If he had not lost his temper, or let her go, she might still be alive.

It was his fault she was dead. His fault that they were cursed. His fault he was a vampire. He had promised peace, and he was bound to that, it was the least he could do to honour Beauty's death.

The Beast grieved alone, a lost soul. He would give anything to see her glaring at him. He bore a smile and then tears dripped down his face, and his emotions became heightened. He was angry again and he pulled the books from their shelves and onto the floor. He hated himself. He hated what had happened to him? How could he think, being a vampire was everything? How could he think he did not need to be loved?

-:-

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The Beast shouted.

"I wish you had thought of that before I'd pulled the trigger." Beauty stood in front of him. He thought he was imagining things. She sighed loudly and waited with her hands on her hips. He stared. How was she there? He'd seen the Witch take her body. What she torturing him?

"How are you here?"

"I suppose because I have unfinished business."

The Beast rose to his feet, confused. Had this been something the Witch had done, was there still hope? She rolled her eyes and walked past the many bookshelves, reading the spines as if to pass the time. The Beast was trying to think of something to ask her: what was her unfinished business? Did it involve him? What were they to do?

"What unfinished business?"

Beauty turned and sighed, "I did it for you."

"Did what?"

"The voices told me things - it was the only thing I could think of that would stop you fighting like idiots but the voices said I had to sacrifice myself. I've done that, and you've promised for peace. I don't know why I'm back, or what I'm meant to do, I was hoping you could tell me."

The Beast still seemed puzzled and was not reassuring Beauty's mind. However, she still waited for his answer, hoping he might be able to ease her memory. She knew Gilbert was ok, and Lockwood and Donovan had left without avenging her death. Everything seemed fine - except the fact that she was not dead. She was very much alive and imprinted on the earth, unable to rest.

"The Witch hoped I would learn to love you and you would bring lightness to my heart."

"Did I?"

"I realised too late."

Beauty smiled, "It is nice of you to admit that despite my obvious predicament."

"But you do not feel the same?"

"I do not feel at all now."

"But you did before you died?"

Beauty smiled again, ominously.

-:-

"YOU WANTED PEACE - I WANT CLOSURE!" Mr Lockwood appeared at the door and the Beast turned in surprise, hearing Beauty yell 'look out' too late and Mr Lockwood could not hear her or see her horrified face as he staked the Beast through the heart. He blamed the Beast for taking Beauty away from him in the first place and he would not be convinced of peace until the Beast was dead.

He watched with disgust as the Beast fell to his knees and stared up at him, finally realising his mistake and regretting all his choices. He had not been a very good King at all. He choked on his own blood and fell forward hopelessly. Beauty fell with him and yelled for the witch to do something!

"Good riddance to you. Don't worry about your people, they will be in good hands." Mr Lockwood laughed and left the room, carrying the King's crown. Beauty tried to pull the stake free from the King's chest despite his protests still screaming for the Witch.

"Let me die. Then I'll be with you."

"No, I can't. Somebody needs to stop him. He can't rule, you're a better King than he will ever be."

"I was a rotten King."

"You will be better."

The Beast collapsed onto his back and held his hand against her face. "I'm sorry."

She did not want to let him die. "This is so unfair."

"This is life." The King murmured, his face turning grey and she screamed, 'NO!' She would not accept this. He may have accepted her sacrifice, but she would not accept his. 'WITCH! DO SOMETHING! HASN'T HE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH?'

The Witch appeared in front of her. "What is it you want?"

"I want him to have his life back."

"At what cost?"

"I already died for him once, I'll die for him again."

"You love him?"

"I-I-" Did she love the Beast? So much had happened! But these final minutes with him - she had seen him change. She had seen him protect those who were loyal to him, he had saved Gilbert's life and apologised for his mistakes. He was willing to die, to be with her. Anything to be with her. Beauty nodded defiantly.

"Ok. But so you know, to keep the world balance, I will need to take a life." Beauty nodded, thinking she would have to walk to the light, but the Witch waved her hand, and Beauty had her body back and the Beast was not dead, he was blinking stupidly at them both and Beauty was so overwhelmed to see him alive she could not stop herself from throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

There was a yell down the hall and Gilbert arrived with a clatter, dropping a sword with a bloody tip and holding the King's crown in his eager fingertips. He had such a large grin on his tampered face. He stared at Beauty's resurrection and she rushed at him, surprising him even more. Elijah was next to arrive looking grim and he too stared. The Witch walked past without a word and waved her hand over Mr Lockwood's dead body. Her work was done.

-:-

Beauty adjusted her dress, grinning at Gilbert who was standing on the edge of her train like a cheeky sneak. She glared at him and he jumped off, moving aside to let Elijah hand her a bouquet of flowers and whisper in her ear, "They are ready for you my dear."

Beauty held onto her Father's arm and kissed his forehead softly, she had put him through enough, but this was her last request. He walked her down the aisle, giving away his only daughter to a man who he knew would take care of her well. He did not have to worry anymore, he would gain a son as well as friends to test out his inventions. There was no going back now.

Beauty stared at her future husband and was grateful for the Witch's kindness. He was no longer the Beast. A handsome man stood before her with hope and love apparent in his blue eyes. He was dressed in his Kingdom's colours and she would be his Queen. She smiled to herself as she thought of the happy endings in her books and she knew everything was going to be ok, she also knew her happy ending was far from over.

-:-

**A/N: ok guys, let me have it! Review button is below! This is the last part, so next story will be a new idea. Just a few things I would like to mention in conclusion - Gilbert was my version of Chip. Elijah was Lumière. Tyler was Mr Lockwood, Bonnie was the Witch and Matt was Donovan. And of course: Klaus was the Beast and Caroline his Beauty. Certain parts were changed and adapted but I hope you still liked it so thanks everyone for reading this and stay tuned for the next story idea.**


	6. The Secret Diaries of A Vampire

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. A/N: My mind works in mysterious ways. Based on 'The Secret Diaries of a Call Girl' but adapted to Vampires. AU - Klaus did not stake her in the chest. Review button is below. Hint Hint.**

**The Secret Diaries of a Vampire**

"You haven't read her diaries have you?" Kol asked raising his half empty glass of wine. Klaus looked up from his book - he was close to his sister but as far as he was concerned Rebekah never kept a diary nor did he have any interest in reading it.

"Not everyone's private thoughts are your business, Kol." Klaus murmured carefully.

"Ah! I beg to differ brother! Would you like to know what sister was up to in Paris in 2007? Or how about Chicago in 1922? Or what about England in 1960s? Non? Too bad, because I have one right here and it's quite entertaining." Kol said, settling back against the lounge.

"When Bekah realises it's missing what will you do?" Klaus remarked, curiously. Kol smirked, "Laugh, what else?" This was a very bad idea, Klaus thought but somehow Kol had convinced him. What had Rebekah said in her diary? What had she said about him?

-:-

_Paris, 2007_

_I love Paris. I love the men, the fashion and the romance. _

_The first thing you should know about me is that I'm a vampire. _

_But I'm also a girl. And a girl never leaves her house without three essential accessories: lipstick, chocolate and plenty of cash. _

_You should also know I have four brothers. My mother died several centuries ago and my brothers are my only friends and I love them, but sometimes they drive me crazy._

_I regard Paris as my second home._

_-:-_

"I do not think this is wise." Klaus murmured. His book lay forgotten on the couch while Kol giggled like he was a child doing something he wasn't meant to.

"Oh shut up Klaus! This one might interest you." Kol snorted and ran his finger down the page.

Klaus read some words he didn't want to associate with his sister and suddenly changed his mind. He was already uncomfortable as it was. He did not want to know about Rebekah's darkest secrets when it came to love!

"I really don't want to know about Rebekah's escapades in Paris!" Klaus said abruptly.

"Chicken." Kol smirked and read the page, "What about the name Stefan Salvatore? You and Stefan were best friends? So why wasn't he good enough for our sister?" Kol demanded. This peaked Klaus' interest. As an afterthought Kol mused: "Frankly Stefan always got on my nerves."

"I didn't trust him. I hardly trust my own siblings." Klaus glared at Kol for effect. Kol threw him Rebekah's diary. Klaus caught it; reading the next abstract quickly - her writing was much like his; neat and curly; marks of their education. He was surprised by what he learned.

-:-

_Chicago 1922_

_"Please, help yourself!" It was that cocky, arrogant attitude that made him special. He thought he knew everything. He thought he was everything. _

_"Oh, I always do!" I knew Klaus was watching closely and listening to every word, but Stefan Salvatore intrigued me. He was reckless and I enjoyed flirting with him. I also enjoyed being one step ahead._

_"Careful Mr Salvatore, you're still wearing your date." I feigned a kiss. "She's lovely." It reminded me of the chase - something I learned Stefan liked at the time. Klaus seemed interested too, perhaps because he thought he could use him. This I disagreed with; mostly because he was the first to appreciate me for what I was and Klaus always chased my admirers away._

_"Who are you?" He seemed at awe with my mysterious behaviour and I pressed a gloved finger to my lips. This was the first time I spoke to the Ripper. I had his attention at last._

_-:-_

"I always wondered why you never asked me to Gloria's?" Kol mused. "Was it because Rebekah's better at luring men to be your Lieutenants?"

"No, it's because you always drank them before I could interrogate them." Klaus admitted.

"They had nasty tempers." Kol replied. "And when they got angry their blood pumped faster and louder." Kol grinned wickedly. Klaus rolled his eyes and looked at the next post Rebekah had written. It was another one about Stefan, a few weeks after they had all been introduced.

-:-

Chicago, 1922

_Klaus obliged my little crush: taking me out to parties, letting me dance, flirt and feed. He was always over-protective of me as an elder brother. Stefan would laugh when I told him. He couldn't see Klaus the way I saw him. Sometimes the pair of them drove me mad. _

_Stefan and Klaus enjoyed showing off to each other. They also enjoyed pushing the limits. Stefan would bring Klaus humans to feed on and compel the humans to forget they saw anything. Everything we did took a risk and everyone we bled piled up with consequences. The three of us acted like friends; a community; a secret club that everyone wanted to join. Klaus laughed when others asked what they had to do to become one of us - like it was their dream._

_I gave myself to Stefan; my heart and soul but little did I know everything would be taken from me. Klaus said 'he had found us' and we must run. I was sick of running. I wanted to be with Stefan but Klaus needed me and refused to allow me to get caught. Klaus erased Stefan's memories to protect us and I agreed to follow him, after all - he was all I had._

_-:-_

"I'm sure there's something about you in here." Klaus said, flipping through random pages and avoiding Kol's smirk. Yes he had been jealous of Stefan; jealous of his bond with his brother Damon and jealous he had all the ladies after him. He had become desperate and angry which usually resulted in him doing something he regretted, like threatening to kill a sister that had only been loyal to him.

"You can try." Kol smirked. Klaus squinted at Kol and noticed he had ripped out the pages that presumably contained Kol. Klaus grabbed them reading the first page - it didn't surprise him at all, but it would provide enough teasing for the rest of the decade.

-:-

London, 1985

_On the odd occasion Klaus preferred to be alone because I annoyed him with my constant questions and commentary about how annoying it was there were no coloured bangles that matched my fishnet stockings, I would visit Kol. _

_This particular day, there was a concert happening at Wemberley that I really wanted to go to. One because my favourite band, Queen would be performing and two because Kol said he'd dress up like Freddie Mercury if I promised I'd get him tickets. _

_Klaus would never understand our love for Rock'n Roll. There was something about the anything-goes fashion and the screaming fans - it didn't matter if you couldn't sing - if you were good at shouting, they loved you. The eighties was a great era. Kol and I couldn't convince, Finn, Elijah or Klaus to join us in the modern age - they were too set in the past._

-:-

"Freddie Mercury?" Klaus laughed. Kol glared at him. Rebekah wasn't meant to breathe a word of his that to anyone. Klaus would never let him forget it. Elijah walked into the room wondering what the hullaballoo was about and Klaus explained what they'd found. Elijah raised his eyebrows. Klaus flipped through the diary stopping on a page dedicated to Elijah. "Care to know what our dear sister has been thinking behind our backs? Read that."

"She won't be pleased to know you are reading this," Elijah murmured, but his gaze dropped from the line Klaus wanted him to read and fell instead on the last sentence that didn't end - like it was a fleeting thought that was never finished.

_I wouldn't be me without my brothers: despite how much they annoy, frustrate or terrify me. Klaus taught me to go after my dreams. Kol taught me to break the rules. Elijah taught me to remember my humanity. Finn taught me strength. My father taught me fear. Stefan taught me to love completely, but what I really craved was somebody who would like me for me - the girl who I'd become. Maybe someday I'd meet him. Maybe someday ..._

Elijah closed her diary with a snap. He'd heard the front door slam, and Rebekah was walking inside.

She carried several bags of new clothes and accessories and had her hair in a pony-tail. One look at their guilty faces admitted the truth. Elijah placed her diary on the end of the table with a plonk and she dropped the bags suspiciously.

"You didn't?" she breathed, snatching it, and flicking through its contents.

"Oh come on sister, you know you can never hide anything from us!" Kol snorted. Klaus and Elijah failed to see the funny side. Perhaps if Finn was still alive?

"Elijah?" Rebekah asked but he didn't speak. "I hate you!" And she picked up her diary and sped out of the house at top speed.

"No more reading diaries." Elijah muttered.

"Agreed." Klaus picked up his book, content in forgetting everything he had witnessed, except perhaps the image of Kol dressed as Freddie Mercury.

"Fine, even if it was entertaining." Kol topped up his drink and crossed his arms. "You're not going to get any other secrets from me."

"You're lucky we're immortal." Elijah mused. "She will forgive us...eventually. You know she only has us to look up to, you cannot blame her for recording her thoughts."

"Didn't Stefan write diaries?" Kol said, twisting around to look at Klaus. "Maybe they were meant for each other."

"Another word Kol, and I will shut you up myself." Klaus said quietly.

"And here I was thinking: a few decades, you might have grown up." Elijah sighed, but he was wrong. It was just like it always had been. They never learned.

**A/N: Hmm not sure I did this justice, still onto the next one! Please review.**


	7. Blood, Bombs & Bandages

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. **

**A/N: A Klefan FreeVerse. AU of course. Sorry it's taken so long! Feedback welcomed.**

**Blood, Bombs and Bandages**

They never tell you what it's like.

Everything you know is a lie.

Death does not play fair,

If you defy him.

-:-

Vampires:

have to feed.

Blood lust takes over.

Screaming victims - strangers die.

Friends drop like flies.

War is death.

-:-

Enemies look like you and I.

Cravings take over.

People trying to survive. The injured: limbs missing -

crying for their wives and mothers. Knowing

their bodies will be

buried by hundreds of

other lost

souls.

-:-

Hunger takes over.

Bombs tear up the earth.

France is destroyed.

Vampires feed.

Soldiers die.

-:-

They tell you,

dying for your country

is the greatest thing.

Dying for somebody else's mistake,

is to die alone.

'Why?' is what he hears, as he sucks them dry.

'Because the pain will end'

He lied.

-:-

Who's pain? His or theirs?

She changed him.

He made him.

He walks in death. Hating himself.

The blood turned

him into the monster he fears.

Blood, bombs and bandages.

Death would come - there was no escape.

-:-

Klaus

encouraged his cravings.

Mateship, friendship and brothers

through eras. Things in

common: the 20s, the war,

the girls.

Last ones standing.

-:-

Lexi challenged him.

Fought against his cravings.

Taught him control and restraint.

Two clever vamps, daring to protect.

Different reasons. Different choices.

Different people.

-:-

Stefan Salvatore regrets his past.

He regrets not helping. He

regrets defying death. He knows

his time is coming.

He knows it all has to end.

-:-

**A/N: Review please!**


	8. The Sword in the Dirt

**Disclaimer: TVD/Merlin is unfortunately not owned by me. Don't ask how my mind works - it's complicated. If you like Merlin, this might entertain you. For some reason this attached itself to Kol and would not let go. An AU Kol/Originals drabble. **

**The Sword in the Dirt**

It was always this story that fascinated Kol more than the others. It was their loss, when they laughed at his proposal to find the sword in the stone. He was going to be Knight of the round table. He was going to live his dream. He didn't care if they thought him crazy. He was Kol Mikaelson and he would get his way, that was no mistake.

Jousting was his favoured sport. He was good at it too. It had taken him time to practice with a block of wood and several splinters. His mother listened to his dreams. His brothers and sisters chortled into their soup and his Father refused to hear any of it - stories were a waste of time and he should not waste his time on them.

Sword fighting was Klaus and Elijah's favoured sport. Kol imagined pulling their swords from the ground, pretending they were in the rock. He pretended he was Arthur of Camelot and he would rule if he just showed everyone he could do it. It was magic.

Perhaps it was because of the magic that Kol liked the story. Perhaps it was because he felt like this was his fairytale: that this story was most like him and like Arthur, nobody understood how hard he worked to stand next to his father, to try and be worthy in his eyes. Maybe it was because Kol always thought he never fit well with his brothers and sister and that being somebody else made life easier.

Elijah found him struggling under the hilt. Klaus made fun of him, his younger brother was so weak.

Elijah waved a hand to quiet him. He kneeled, playing on and Klaus rolled his eyes. Kol smiled and closed his eyes, pretending to hear all the whistles from his servants and knights - pretending to see the light's rays shine on him in the thicket and then he felt a soft peck on the cheek and Rebekah was staring at him with a grin. She took his hand and Klaus roared with laughter as Kol dropped the sword into the dirt.

"And they lived happily ever after." Rebekah whispered. Kol's face flushed as Klaus wiped his eyes and challenged Finn to a fight. Elijah ruffled his hair and picked up his sword like it was a feather.

"Better luck next time, brother." Elijah murmured as Kol shook his hand free from Rebekah's and she watched him stalk off. She shrugged and held onto Elijah's other hand.

"He's gone to pout now." Kol heard her say. He hadn't. Not entirely. He let them be and went to re-read his favourite tale to his Mother who never mocked him like his brothers and sister.

One day he'd be a Knight and he'd rule over his own kingdom. They'd see.

**A/N: hmm not sure if this is sweet or sour? I imagined Kol being about seven or eight as I wrote this. It amused me to think Kol would have an obsession with legends, but then again this is AU so I guess anything could happen. I loved Elijah and Rebekah's moment and Elijah's kindness to Kol. Obviously Klaus thought it ridiculous and childish but that's not the point. I hope you enjoyed this drabble. Stay tuned for more stories, coming soon. If anyone has any prompts feel free to send them my way.**


	9. I'll Hold Your Hand through the Flames

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. A/N: The title is from McFly's **_**Nowhere Left to Run**_** album, the song is "I'll Be Your Man." I thought the title was awesome for a Kennett FreeVerse.**

**I'll Hold Your Hand through the Flames**

'The Witch': a Bennett,

of course.

The answer to Klaus'

demise.

So _they_ thought.

I knew better.

-:-

She meddled in our affairs.

Torn from either side.

Trying to do

what was right.

-:-

Spells cast - lives lost.

Hunger controlling us.

Power defining her.

Supernatural beings walk

day and night.

-:-

Rings of protection -

creator's perfection.

She saved us.

No longer outsiders: we

find comfort in each other.

-:-

Brothers and sisters.

Friends and lovers -

Suspicious no more.

There's a greater threat -

our existence.

-:-

Mother nature fights.

Bonnie releases the

fire in her soul. I hold her hand

through the flames.

Strength is her prerogative.

-:-

She lets us live another day.

Not just a witch: a woman

of great strength

and passion. She bleeds

under exhaustion.

-:-

I wipe away the blood.

Hunger contained.

She is out of my league.

Someone I do not deserve.

She smiles in relief.

-:-

Klaus is my brother.

Their creator.

The risk was too high.

She knew that.

Mother is trapped: a

threat no more.

-:-

I feel her heart beat.

I feel her warmth.

Just a boy and a girl,

standing together.

She squeezes my hand: hope

awakens me.

-:-

**A/N: The line "releases the fire in her soul" - is from another McFly song: "This song" that happened to play as I wrote the sentence before and worked so well I had to include it. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews welcome. Prompts accepted.**


	10. Crazy Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or True Blood. A one shot for the amusement of my followers and fans. A/N: what happens when you start watching True Blood and your OTP is Klaroline. Starts from 3x11 - mostly as it happened, the rest is AU.**

**Warning: Graphic sexual themes. Rated M. Don't like? Don't read. **

**Crazy Dreams**

She was dying.

Klaus swaggered into her room. She would have said something snarky but she didn't have the energy. Klaus had told Tyler to bite her. Why? She had no idea. Klaus was crazy. He was an Original who had sired her boyfriend because he couldn't make friends like normal people.

He looked so appalled when he saw her, like it wasn't his intention at all. She knew the only reason he would come was to end her life. She asked him blatantly, "Are you going to kill me?" Her voice barely escaping her lips.

Matt had covered her with a blanket and she wore Tyler's bracelet on her wrist. Her curtains were drawn shut. She wondered what Tyler would do when he found out Klaus had been invited inside.

"On your birthday?" He murmured gently. Caroline saw his pained face and she wondered why Klaus cared about birthdays. "Do you really think that low of me?" He was challenging her. People were afraid him. She lay on her death bed. She wasn't going to lie. "Yes."

His face hardened and he moved closer, assessing her limp figure on her bed surrounded by birthday wishes. Matt and her mother were keeping themselves scarce. She had heard his voice requesting to come in and her mother had said yes. What did he want from her?

She closed her eyes as he pulled away the blanket concealing her werewolf bite. He touched her carefully - this gentle side to Klaus she had never witnessed. It seemed he had been saving it for her. He groaned as he witnessed the intensity of the bite, "Oh it looks bad."

She wished it had been Tyler who had come to see her. "My apologies, you're what's known as collateral damage: it's nothing personal." That just made her feel so much better. Not. He tilted his head, playing with the bracelet. He admitted he loved birthdays and she was surprised Klaus could love something as human as that. She scoffed at his age, wanting to shut him up and half wondering why he had come.

He chuckled, "You have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline."

"Celebrate the fact that you are no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free."

Why was he sharing her this information? She may be a vampire but the thing they never said in books and movies was vampires are not immortal, especially if a werewolf bites you. She may be free in his eyes, but then she'd be dead.

"And now?" She grimaced at the pain the bite caused. He might think birthdays were 'trivial human conventions' but she thought letting go of everything she knew just made her more lonely and sad. Maybe if Klaus held onto his humanity he wouldn't have turned into a dick. She watched him purposefully as she said, "I'm dying." It was his fault.

This seemed to have an effect on him because he sat beside her carefully. She hoped he felt bad. She hoped he felt guilty. Did Originals even feel?

"And I could let you die?" This was disturbing, she thought. His face was so intense. What did he mean by that? "If that's what you want? If you really believe your existence has no meaning..." He seemed hurt and reflected about how it had come across his mind once or twice. She thought he might cry and wondered if the whole thing was an act to make her forget he was dangerous.

Eventually he ended by telling her a secret, "There's a whole world out there waiting for you." He smirked, like this was the best thing about being a vampire: being able to go anywhere you liked. "Great cities, and art, and music." His eyes lit up. She watched him closely. He touched her bracelet again and said, "Genuine beauty..." Like it had a double meaning.

Did Klaus like her? Was this what it was all about? Maybe this was his entire plan from day one. Maybe that's why he had chosen Tyler to be his hybrid. "And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask?"

Maybe it was because the bite was making her delusional, or because he had finally stopped talking, or because he offered her a way to stop the pain - but his speech touched her she didn't want to die again or cease existing. She was scared.

"I don't want to die." She admitted and Klaus brought her up under his chin, offering his arm.

"There you go, sweetheart," he said gently. If she did this, maybe she'd owe him? Maybe he had ulterior moves? But she wanted to live; she wanted to be there for her friends. She knew everything would change once she'd feed on his blood but it was the only option. Klaus was offering to save her life. She'd think of the consequences later. "Have at it." He encouraged.

She sank her teeth into his skin, pleasing him with her eagerness. His blood replenished her veins, she moaned at the taste and felt the venom leave her bloodstream. She couldn't see his expression as she drank, she only thought about seeing her mum and Matt's faces. She was going to live. She was going to be alright.

"Happy Birthday Caroline," He chuckled, and she opened her eyes wide with suspicion but the blood tasted so good and he let her drink until he released her. "Goodnight, sweetheart," he murmured, brushing her hair aside as she watched his arm heal and she felt slightly drunk. He smirked as she dozed off. Little did she know she would be seeing more of him soon.

_Caroline's eyes rolled back with intense pleasure as his kisses burst along her collar bone. He tore off her dress in one swift action and she moaned his name before his lips parted and his tongue caressed hers. "Niklaus!" She was naked, aching for his touch. Her body tingled as his smirk descended down her body and she opened one eye to watch him kiss her stomach, her thighs and the sensitive parts of her quivering nerves -_

"Son of a bitch!" Caroline sat bolt upright and was relieved to see she was alone in her room. The only sign of Klaus was a black velvet mystery box by her bed. His blood was addling her mind. Sex dreams? Really? No wonder he was smug. This was his plan all along! Tyler was going to be pissed!

Caroline arrived at the school flushed because it was happening constantly now, and her eyes didn't need to be closed. Each time she day dreamed Klaus was there, touching, kissing, pleasuring her. Fantasies grew wild - shower scenes, behind closed doors, on teacher's desks and against the lockers. She knew she had dirty thoughts but these were private, only for her amusement.

Drinking Klaus' blood connected them. Could Klaus see what she imagined? Did he know he was getting beneath her skin? She felt herself tingle as she tried to erase the latest attack which had snuck up on her while Elena was telling her about Damon again. Usually she would offer her advice since Damon was not her favourite person considering their history, but she had heard the story so many times that she really thought Elena should just admit she liked him.

She didn't mean to let it happen. but she didn't have any control.

_She let out a guttural moan as his fingers invaded her knickers. People went down the halls, minding their own business. She was kissing him eagerly - needing him closer. He hitched her legs up against his unbuckled pants, 'Are you ready, Caroline?" He growled and she gasped as he plunged forward._

"Uh- Caroline, are you okay?" Elena asked as she tried to re-arrange her face.

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look a little flushed - and is that drool?" Caroline slapped Elena's hand away from her face and hurried to the bathroom. That was a close one. The dreams were happening more frequently now and each time she pictured her and Klaus having sex! Why couldn't she dream them playing scrabble or guess who? This had to stop. The blood gave her dreams about Klaus but it also affected how she felt towards him.

Caroline prepped herself in the mirror after she'd been to the toilet and hoped nothing would go wrong in chemistry because Tyler would be there, and explaining to Tyler that she was now having sexy dreams about his master would not please him. She had wanted to take things slow with him after everything that happened, but Matt would have told him Klaus had come by and was responsible for saving her life, he'd have questions.

-:-

They were in chemistry when she zoned out again watching the Bunsen burner flicker in front of her. Matt was already dozing beside her. Elena and Bonnie were flicking random pages in the text book last she noticed. She had been thinking about Tyler. She wanted to stress that. Klaus was taking over her mind.

His stupid English accent; his mocking smirk and that heavenly bare-chest was a danger to her heart.

_"Cum for me Caroline" They were standing in the showers. She was half wearing her cheerleader's outfit and they were completely alone. Water gushed off her bare shoulders and he had her pressed against the tiles, his hand between her thighs and rubbing at her core. She let out a soft mewling, unable to keep her moans to herself. Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy as her juices mixed with the water. He smirked against her neck and sank his fangs into her. A little gasp escaped her lips as she felt the blood drain from her tingling body and he kissed her with her blood dribbling down his chin, bucking forward with incredible speed. "You are mine."_

Matt smacked her hard against the arm and Caroline realised the entire classroom was staring at her incredulously. "Sorry, late night." Caroline admitted. The teacher made some comment she was used to and went back to the board. Bonnie and Elena removed their gaze and Tyler looked furious.

"You might like to keep your sex fantasies to yourself next time." Matt hissed.

"What did I say?" Caroline said with bated breath.

"You were swearing pretty loudly, but moaning like you were enjoying it."

"Fuck." Caroline breathed slowly. Matt asked if anything had happened with Tyler recently, because he seemed to be avoiding the both of them. "Tyler bit me. Klaus fixed me." Caroline sang sarcastically. It came out wrong. Matt's eyebrows disappeared in his hair. "It's not like that."

"It better not be, in case you forgot. Klaus is dangerous."

_Dangerously sexy, _she thought to herself. Oh dear god, she didn't want these dreams to stop, even if it was wrong to think of Klaus in that way.

Caroline exited the bathroom to see Klaus smirking at her in the hall.

Caroline walked straight up to him and grabbed his face in her hands, planting a kiss on his lips and satisfying her cravings. He carried her into a nearby classroom and closed the door, depositing her on the desk and spreading her legs. She was already gasping with breath as he chuckled to himself and kissed the inside of her thighs and went to work pulling her knickers off her legs and swirling his tongue inside her. She clutched his curls tightly, enjoying the magic of his tongue and experienced a fantastic orgasm at his expense. She lay gasping on the table, wrapping her arms around his shirtless body as he positioned her dress above her waist and sank inside her. She started swearing loudly and his mouth, covered in her juices slammed against hers.

It was insane, how much she was enjoying him ramming into her. The dreams were getting better each time, and it felt so real. She chuckled against his long kisses and she moved her head so he started biting on her ear. "I would never do anything this risky in real life." He smirked in response and went back to pleasuring her chest. His tongue circled her nipples and his fangs sank into one - she tasted divine. He bit his wrist and she fed on his arm, like she had when he had healed her.

She thought nothing of it, but the memory. He was still pounding into her and she clutched the corners of the table, feeling everything building up inside her. Her feelings were about to explode, her heart thumped beneath her marked breasts and she tasted her own cum on the end of her tongue. Her short ragged breaths were the result of Klaus sending another powerful orgasm inside her and his sweaty head touched her forehead sweetly. They were still joined.

"I should have thought of feeding you my blood a long time ago." He murmured, "Does Tyler know you've been having sex dreams about me?" Caroline thought this dream was turning on the creepy side and wondered why she hadn't woken up, when she heard the loud ringing of the bell and students barrelling past the door. Caroline turned to Klaus' smirking face in horror and he sank further inside her, starting another rhythm.

"This isn't a dream?"

"You really had to ask that?" Klaus laughed, and Caroline fell back against the desk as her body betrayed her. "We may as well finish what we started."

"I hate you." Caroline spat, but she knew it was lie. She didn't want this to stop at all. He was better than ever and she knew it would hurt Tyler and her friends if she continued this fling. And anyone could walk in and see them going at it like monkeys but he had just hit her g-spot and this orgasm was stronger than the last and he cupped his hand over her mouth to stop her swearing. He kissed her again and she melted against his godly hands.

"Still hate me?" Klaus murmured when his kisses burst along her collarbone and returned to her eager mouth. She raised an eyebrow, forgetting how she was meant to act around him and he chuckled when she was kissing him back; when she sat on him against the teacher's chair and returned the favour. She bucked against his pants and bit down on his shoulder. She never wanted to stop dreaming about Klaus. This may have been a mistake, but she hadn't been thinking of the consequences - she had only been thinking about how awesome Klaus made her feel.

She was confidant still. His eyes looked at her like she was special - it was her he had chosen and not Elena. The way he said her name as she grew tight around his length. His orgasm rippled through his body and she saw into his soul. She saw the unsure man who had told her of his past on her birthday. His love betrayed him and as she sat connected to him, she didn't blame the blood this time, she blamed her heart.

**A/N: Quite smutty. I blame fanfiction. Review please.**


	11. Changes

**Disclaimer: TVD is not mine, as much as I wish it. A/N: For the amusement of myself and my readers. This one shot is based on a dream I had a few days ago which was set out like the Season 4 intro. My mind works in mysterious ways.**

**Changes**

I rolled to my side in the incredibly comfy bed, eyes closed, taking in the incredible senses that surround me. Everything has changed since the day I died.

I was a dead. It seemed strange to admit it, but like everything in Mystic Falls, nothing stayed the same. I used to think my home was uneventful - until I met the Salvatore Brothers.

In the last year of my life every week was a constant struggle but I never worried about what might happen to me: my sole worry was what if I can't save them - my brother, Jeremy, my best friends, Caroline and Bonnie; my ex-boyfriend Matt, even Tyler Lockwood, the mayor's son.

Ever since they walked into my life, I couldn't shake them, the Salvatores - Stefan and Damon: vampire brothers.

Everything changed because of me. I was the one Klaus was after; the Doppelganger. The one who would create his hybrid army. I already defied him with Bonnie's witchcraft and my Father sacrificed himself to make it happen. My biological Father was my Uncle, John. I used to know who I was. I used to think I had it all - cheerleading, a boyfriend on the football team... I was a Gilbert: the daughter of a founder.

How wrong I was.

After my parents died, life changed and I survived while others perished. I learnt that our worst nightmares exist - vampires, werewolves, witches, Originals, Hybrids - creatures of the supernatural. And some of them are my friends. And now, I am one of them.

A Vampire.

No longer the personal blood bag of Klaus Mikaelson, the Original who took my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore from me and manipulated him into becoming the Ripper he most hated.

Stefan came to save me that day I died.

I told him to take Matt first. Like my adopted Father - I put his needs before my own, like I had always done. Then the water pounded my ears; oxygen became sparse and darkness would have me - I was ready to die, I was ready because my life would have meant something and I would be with my parents soon.

And then, darkness came... but it did not last. I woke on the table in the morgue, alone and afraid. A new energy pumped within me, my emotions controlled by the need for blood. I was hungry, I was confused. Memories flooded my active brain and as everything became more intense, I could hear the tapping sound of heels on the floor coming for me.

Instinct flared. Her blood thumped in her veins and she smelled divine. Taken by surprise. Dr Fell's eyes glazed over as I drank - starved. My human thoughts were screaming but I took no notice. Her heart was weak and then it stopped. My first victim.

I dropped her to the floor, remorseful. Skittering away from the dead body that lay before me. The shadows taunted me. I froze, for the first time scared for myself. Scared of what I could do.

"Elena?"

I looked up at the tall male, standing only a metre in front of me. He was careful not to make any sudden movements. I was fighting against my vampire self. I had just killed somebody. I was the monster now.

"I never wanted this." I choked. Everything hurt.

Damon's arms engulfed me. My face pressed against his leather jacket. As I relaxed, I could hear the muffled voices of the hospital staff upstairs. I thought of holding Damon and being in the moment so I could forget about tearing out the throats of the humans above. _I never wanted this._

"I'm sorry." I could hear his voice break. I knew how much he cared. I felt safe.

Every memory we shared flooded my mind and I remembered what I had said to him before the crash - _Maybe if we had met first. _I cared about Damon, but I had chosen Stefan. Everything counted towards that, until that moment. Memories I had never known erupted in my mind. Damon standing in my bedroom holding my talisman - _I love you Elena. I don't deserve you. But my brother does._

We were standing in the middle of the street, after I'd had a fight with Matt, the night my parents died - _So Damon, tell me what is it that I want? _I was curious, impressed even and perhaps flirting a little. _You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger. _Damon wore that incredibly enticing smirk that challenged me and everything I knew.

My parents were coming - _I want you to get everything you ever wished for. But right now I want you to forget this ever happened. _I pulled away from Damon suddenly, crying. He watched me cautiously. I could see the pain in his eyes. I could see blood dampened his shirt; I could see scars healing but I did not ask what happened.

"You compelled me?"

He looked confused, trying to reel me back. I didn't know why, but all the memories affected me powerfully. I wasn't mad. I was surprised. I was surprised by how much I wanted him. Maybe it was my hormones taking over - Stefan always said as Vampire's your instincts were heightened. Stefan. I had said I loved him. I had chosen him. But what if I was wrong?

Damon brushed the tears from my cold cheeks. He took my hand, "You know everything I ever did was because I love you. I was selfish and I used my compulsion on you because I knew you weren't ready to hear it." The sensation of our hands together felt different to when I was alive.

"That doesn't give you the right to meddle with my mind." I pushed him away. Damon seemed confused and I wiped Meredith's blood from my face. "I need a drink. Caroline said alcohol helps calm the nerves." Damon seemed impressed and yet cautious. He brought his phone to his ear mumbling he'd call Stefan. I slammed my fist against his hand and the phone went flying.

"What the hell was that?" He whined, shaking his hand - I heard the bones crack back into place.

"I need to think." Truth was, I couldn't handle the both of them in the same room together. I wasn't ready to choose again. I needed something to steady my nerves. My transformation was sealed. I had killed. I was a vampire. I would feed on blood from now on. Burgers, chips and milkshakes would never be the same. Everything would be new.

I was freaking out.

"Elena, you need to take some deep breaths. I'm going to take you to the Salvatore Boarding House. I know you might feel like seeing Jeremy, but trust me, you need to control your urges first."

Urges. I wanted to lick the blood from his shirt. Intense feelings of lust swarmed among my confused feelings and I clenched my fists in a panic. How the hell did Caroline manage this on her own?

"Damon - is anyone dead?"

"Apart from you. Klaus and possibly Tyler. Alaric staked him in front of Rebekah and I."

At this news, I was unsure of how I felt at knowing the sociopath was dead, and unable to ever hurt me again. After a year of running I was relieved and yet there was a part of me that felt sad to know he was gone.

"I want to see everyone."

I knew his answer. He wasn't as trusting as Stefan. Perhaps I was lucky it was Damon who had found me. Perhaps I was lucky to know, that however reckless I might be, Damon would stop me.

That's how I came to be here. In his bed. Waiting for my friends to arrive. I was to stay put. As much as part of me wanted to run and explore the magnificent qualities I had acclaimed - the other part of me was content in resting. I deserved it. Even if sleep would never be the same.

I don't know at what point Damon came to be where he was.

I just happened to roll onto my side and take in his incredibly comfortable leather jacket that was soft against my ear. I don't remember the entirety of our conversation because he had at least obliged me of my wish to use alcohol to steady my vampire instincts. I must have smelt wonderful.

I merely remember placing my lips against his in an attempt to remember what it would be like to kiss him as a vampire. He was cautious at first, then almost at once everything we had shared suddenly came crashing down. I finally realised what Caroline had been harping about - everything was a hundred times more exciting.

There was a cough from the door and I looked up to see my friends and Stefan looking surprised. Damon touched his lips, and turned to his little brother, aware of how much more complicated things would get. I knew it was time to tell Stefan the truth. I hugged each of them and pulled Stefan aside, even though the entire household would hear what I said.

I told Stefan I would always love him, that I was thankful for what he did that night, and I wouldn't forget it. I considered him one of my best friends and I would always love him, but it was unfair after everything to put him through what I had.

He looked devastated but it was the truth. I told him I had always cared for Damon and if I was being honest, I would love him too. I just couldn't live without either of them, and as a new vampire I was going to need them both in my life in order to learn how to feed and use my new abilities.

I told him I didn't know what my future held, but I needed to explore what I felt with Damon and I was sorry for hurting him by doing that. Stefan seemed to understand and kissed my forehead. I said I didn't want to kill humans and I would be grateful if he could teach me how to live on the bunny diet. He seemed relieved at the idea.

Jeremy was waiting for me. He would never admit that his face was like ash. I pulled him into a tight hug, breathing carefully into his neck and focussing on my human instincts and not vampire. I had died, but I had been given another chance and I was going to use it to protect them. Bonnie and Caroline were looking at me with funny expressions, like how could I be taking this so well?

I let go of Jeremy and saw that Matt was ok. I hugged him, and caught Stefan's eye, thanking him a hundred times over. Then I saw Damon, wearing that smirk that challenged me.

"What?" I demanded.

"I was just thinking about Katherine's reaction to finding out you followed in her footsteps."

"Death jokes? Seriously?" Caroline said, disapprovingly.

"I think we all know Elena is not Katherine, Damon." Stefan murmured.

Damon agreed, "She sure isn't."

I stood there, enjoying the look he was giving me. The others slowly disappeared downstairs to talk. I joined Damon at the door. His mischievous blue eyes danced in front of me. "So, why me?" He waited for me to admit the reason, mainly for the benefit of his own ears, but also for Stefan's.

For Damon I repeated the line that had instantly won me over, the first time we had met. I knew it would be enough for him. "Because I want a love that consumes me."

His lips came crashing down to meet mine and I grinned against his long ecstatic kisses. Everything I ever wanted had come true and now, so had his.

**A/N: My dream was slightly less exciting as this, I will say Delena snuggling and getting interrupted by Stefan did happen, the rest is creative licence. I've rather enjoyed this little one shot and hope you have too - please leave constructive feedback below. Only 39 stories to go!**


	12. Body Swap

**Disclaimer: TVD is not mine, as much as I wish it. A/N: For the amusement of myself and my readers. Based on an episode from Supernatural. I thought it might be interesting.**

**Body Swap**

I wasn't entirely sure how it seemed to be. One moment I was in a world I knew. The other seemed carefree. My world was part of a bigger one and nobody was afraid of me.

-:-

My name was Joseph Morgan. Klaus did not exist except on paper. Caroline was somebody called Candice. That name tasted strange on the end of my tongue.

-:-

Damon clapped me on the back, laughing at the last take. Apparently I'd done a good job, whatever that meant. They did not seem to care I was not who they wanted me to be.

-:-

Random humans shoved stuff in my face. I was pushed into a trailer. Clothes pulled off my body. Handed new ones. A dinner jacket. Pants. A tie. 'You're on in ten'.

-:-

Rebekah tackled me around the shoulders. Something my sister would never have done. Her name was Claire. We had a scene together. She bossed me around with large smile on her face.

-:-

This world was not mine. I wanted to escape.

**A/N: Short and sweet. Please review.**


	13. Sugar & Spice

**Disclaimer: TVD is not mine, as much as I wish it. A/N: For the amusement of myself and my readers. A/N: An idea I've had since seeing Kol and Klaus drinking at the Grill together. AU of course, though I hope for a scene like this in S4. A girl can dream, can't she?**

**Sugar and Spice**

"Caroline!" Klaus called out when the pretty blond vampire caught his eye. He lowered the drink he had raised to his parched lips with Kol watching bemused. "Join us for a drink?"

She crossed her arms, in a impudent stance, "Hmm, I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks!" She said, sarcastically but hoping to make her point. Kol smirked when his older brother's attempt to woo the young vampire failed miserably. Of course Klaus was not hurt by her answer, in fact he turned to his brother and taking a swift gulp of scotch - "Isn't she stunning!"

"She certainly looks good walking away from you..." Kol murmured, waiting for Klaus to make things worse, as he always had a habit of doing.

"I'll take that as a challenge." Klaus grinned, drinking the last of his whiskey and hastened to follow Caroline to the table at the back of the room. Bonnie and Elena were watching his advancement closely. Caroline sat down to engage in a conversation about planning the decade dance and how much she still had left to do.

"Caroline," Klaus expressed tiredly, "We had a spat. I'm over it now."

"Seriously? Take a hint." Caroline sighed with Bonnie and Elena exchanging incredible looks.

Klaus wasn't about to give up. He beckoned Kol over to join him and pulled a spare chair around to sit on it. "I dare you to have a drink with me. I know you'll enjoy yourself."

"Go back to the bar, Klaus." Caroline said through gritted teeth.

"No." Klaus turned to Bonnie and introduced his youngest brother to her. "So Elena? Have you chosen a Salvatore to escort you to the dance?" Elena blushed deep red. Klaus waved his hand for the waiter to bring them more drinks, pleased that Caroline hadn't moved from her seat in protest.

"You know, our sister Rebekah loves event planning. If you need help, I could ask her?" Klaus said, folding his hands together on the table. Caroline's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want Klaus?" Bonnie was aware of both Elena and Caroline's uncomfortable silence. Kol was enjoying himself immensely. He handed out the drinks with a smirk, catching Elena's eye.

"I just want a drink with my girl." Klaus saw Caroline roll her eyes at her friends. She was a hard one to court, maybe that's why she intrigued him: she wasn't like the others.

Kol watched Elena and Bonnie sending looks to Caroline, as if communicating in silence. She eventually gave in, explaining that it meant nothing but a drink between friends. They clinked their glasses together grateful for any excuse to drink more than required and as the glasses congregated in the middle of the table and the company became closer than they were - the conversation became more raucous and personal than intended.

"Oh, just admit it Elena, you love Damon too! You should take him to the dance." Caroline sighed, exasperated, slamming her fist down onto the table to make her point.

Elena opened her mouth in protest - "I told you that in confidence!" Kol and Klaus watched the conversation humorously. Bonnie was into her third shot, apparently she had seen a fair few of these in her lifetime but was not going to stop them.

Caroline turned to Klaus, "You could tell she likes Damon right?" Klaus swirled the ice around in his glass, and nodded curtly. "See! Your face always gives you away. I don't know why you're still contemplating Stefan after everything Damon's done for you."

Elena interrupted Klaus before he could put in his two-cents, "I care for Damon, but I've always loved Stefan. Maybe if we had met first..."

"Ah, but if that had happened then nothing we know would be as it is." Kol said quite philosophically. leaning back against his chair. "And you Bonnie?"

Bonnie had just drowned her misery in a second shot and laughed out loud. As far as she was concerned her love life was non-existent since Jeremy had kissed Anna. He had cheated on her with a ghost and she was not ready to forgive him. She would be content in staying home and watching a movie with a glass of wine.

"Why, are you available?" Bonnie asked directly and he leaned forward contemplating it.

"I might be." He grinned mischievously. "What say you brother?"

Klaus raised his glass in the air and murmured 'to the decade dance', eyeing Caroline closely.

Much to Caroline's annoyance, Tyler was out of town and Matt, when she had asked him if they could go as friends, had avoided her gaze and finally mumbled he was going with somebody else. She was dying to know who, but at the same time Klaus was aware she had no-one to take her and would not stop until she had accepted his offer.

Everybody drank their shots and Caroline was momentarily distracted when Rebekah entered the Grill and walked straight over to Matt who was wiping down the bar. Caroline snorted at the opening line Rebekah used and was shocked to see how Matt responded. Klaus was amused by her instant dislike of his sister. He had not told her, it was Rebekah who was taking Matt to the dance.

"I cannot believe he is flirting with her?" Caroline snapped. "What does she think she's doing?"

"I suppose she intends to sleep with him." Kol smirked, turning back to Bonnie and complimenting her hair. Caroline was surprised to see Bonnie had not given him an aneurism yet. Had the drinks addled their minds - why had she agreed to drinks with Klaus, when she knew he was dangerous?

"Oh, look we have company," Klaus murmured, spotting the Salvatore's - Damon strutted through the crowd intent on saving Elena, even though she was not in any danger, and Stefan threw the first insult. "So, who will it be Elena?" Klaus asked as he rose.

Damon looked at him with disgust, standing his ground while Stefan pulled Elena from her seat and wound his protective arms around her. Elena Gilbert was no fool. She might have wanted them to believe she still loved Stefan, but it was obvious by her actions who she really wanted when she touched Damon's arm wanting no violence. "I think it's time you leave." Damon threatened. Klaus knew he was stupid enough to provoke him. Kol stood up to stand with his brother.

"We could take this outside." Kol insinuated. Caroline had intercepted Stefan from making the first move - how crazy was he to start a fight against Klaus in the middle of the Grill? Rebekah and Matt were coming over to see what all the tension was about. People were starting to stare.

"For crying out loud Damon! Sit your ass down! I am not in the mood. You too Stefan. Elena you really need to pick one and Caroline, leave Matt alone - he deserves to be happy and Klaus, just take her to the dance but no-one mention this to Tyler or I will freeze you like I did this entire room."

They took in the glazed faces of Bonnie's victims and realised her powers were obviously a lot stronger than they remembered. Klaus and Kol were rather impressed. Caroline moved along to let Matt and Rebekah in, keeping her remarks to herself. Unfortunately when she had moved she was now practically sitting on Klaus' lap and his hands kept snaking their way over her knees beneath the table. Her withering glances were not stopping him and she was forced to excuse herself so she could run to the ladies with Elena chasing after her, wanting to talk.

"So, who are you taking to the dance Stefan?" Klaus deliberately asked, wondering what his friend would say in front of Damon's pout.

"I'm not going." Stefan did not want to play.

"Really, Elena hasn't asked you?" He replied, watching Damon twist the ring on his finger absently.

"No." Stefan murmured, trying to avoid his ominous gaze. Klaus sculled his drink quickly, waiting for Caroline to come out of the bathroom and keeping the idle chatter in circuit. Rebekah leaned over the table to reach the shots, and brought one to her mouth eagerly. Matt coughed, trying to find his voice when Stefan tried to strike up a conversation about football.

"Maybe she's going alone." Rebekah mused, wiping the corner of her mouth with her finger tips. "I would if I had you two to choose from. Damon's only good in bed, and as for you Stefan, you were only fun in the twenties. I wouldn't blame her."

Stefan and Damon looked at her darkly. "What would Tyler say if he heard you were moving in on his girl." Stefan murmured, disapprovingly. Klaus ran his tongue over his lips with a smile, explaining that Tyler would say nothing: as his Hybrid he had to obey his master.

"You know it creeps me out when you pull the alpha male card." Kol shivered, his hand brushing against Bonnie's, almost unnoticed by everyone. Bonnie seemed to be enjoying his attention.

"Caroline will never trust you." Damon muttered from across the table.

"You know Damon, when it comes to Caroline's safety you should know I will not hurt her like you did. That unlike you, I see her for who she is." He smiled widely. Damon looked displeased but was cut short of his retort when Stefan warned him of Caroline and Elena's return.

They looked like they had patched whatever was on their mind. Caroline had heard the last part of Klaus' statement and when it came to Damon she could look after herself but she was not sure if she was pleased Klaus cared that deeply for her, or unnerved.

"Drinks on me." Damon muttered - perhaps as a way to end the tension in the air, and to apologise again for his mistreatment of Caroline which he only regretted because of how he was painted in Elena's mind. Stefan was watching Bonnie hesitantly as she smiled against Kol's lips -

"Eugh! Must you at the same table I'm at? Go get a room!" Rebekah turned her face away from them and Matt exchanged a look with Stefan. Could the atmosphere get any stranger?

He spoke too soon.

When the drinks arrived, each of them downed the tequila quickly. Bonnie and Kol were heavily snogging while the others ignored them to the best of their ability. The subject of the dance had not gone away and Caroline finally admitted she would take Klaus if only he would stop chasing her. Stefan left the table insulted when Elena finally admitted she wanted to take Damon to the dance even though she cared for both of them and was further humiliated when Damon decided his brother's friendship was more important to him than the girl he loved.

"Thanks for the advice, Klaus." Elena spat, taking another shot angrily and he shrugged, clinking his shot against hers. "You know what would be great, if you just left me alone."

"Well, sweetheart, my plan to create a Hybrid army is void now that my Mother and Father are dead. I suppose I could leave, but then I'd miss out on all this fun and I've rather gotten used to the company. Excuse me -" Instead of swallowing his drink Klaus threw the shot at Kol's face to stop Bonnie from emitting mewling noises as Kol bit down on her neck. "-get the room or join in on the conversation, brother."

"What conversation?" Kol had emerged, wiping Bonnie's blood from his chin, his hand secured to her neck. She lolled for a minute in between life and death and then Kol forced her to drink his wrist, and she glared at him, muttering something about killing him if he tried that again.

"Elena has no date to the dance." Klaus reminded him and Kol groaned sarcastically.

"What's this I hear?" Everybody looked up to see Elijah standing behind Klaus with raised eyebrows. "Why wasn't I invited to this event? And how in the world are you Klaus having a civil conversation without blood getting spilled?"

"I believe it has something to do with the company he takes." Kol replied, his hand draped over Bonnie's shoulders. Elijah raised his eyebrows and turned to Klaus for an explanation. Klaus invited Elijah to have a drink in Stefan's empty seat beside an irritated Elena.

"I would be happy to escort you to the dance Elena, but keep in mind it's been years since I bought a corsage." Elena smiled at his joke, wondering whether this was Klaus' plan all along.

How was it that all three (or four if you counted Matt) now had consented in allowing Originals to take them to the decade dance. How many shots had she drunk in order for her to forget the bad things they had all done? Why did she care so much that Damon had turned her down, or that Stefan had been so upset? Why did she feel all jittery when Elijah smiled kindly into her anxious eyes when she had agreed and why was Bonnie making out with Kol?

None of those questions were going to be answered that night, however.

Elena was escorted home in Elijah's arms and deposited on her bed, with a suspicious Jeremy alert at the ready. Klaus walked Caroline to her door grateful for the opportunity and bid her goodnight with a stolen kiss. Kol and Bonnie had undressed and would wake the following morning entangled in a sweaty mess of limbs. Stefan and Damon would keep drinking through the night, bonding not just as brothers but as best friends. Rebekah and Matt discussed the insane events that had taken place, and Matt asked her to stay. Tyler would stay away like he was told, bidding his time until he was free of the curse; the master and the lies; free to take back his life and his girl and drive the Hybrid into extinction.

Little did he know, Caroline Forbes touched her fingers to her lips hesitating...then pulled the experienced man inside and slammed the door.

She knew it was too late to blame it on the alcohol - Klaus grinned into her eager mouth and she gave herself to him, needing to be reminded of how it felt to be touched.

Perhaps it was because he was dangerous...

Perhaps it was because he was the enemy...

Perhaps it was because he got under her skin...

Whatever the reason, Caroline pushed Tyler from her mind and lived in the moment.

**A/N: Reviews please. (Depending on how much uni work I have in the next few weeks, posts may be a little slower than usual, but I hope you can forgive me for that). If you have any prompts feel free to send them my way. **


	14. Auditions

**Disclaimer: nothing owned by me, but my weird imagination. A/N: Stupid X -Factor ads have been playing 24/7. This idea came to mind - hope you enjoy. Decided on FreeVerse.**

**Auditions**

Bright lights illuminate the stage.

_**Here I am.**_

-Finally chosen-

because of my **voice**,

II _personality _II

and positivity.

-:-

This is my chance

**to shine.**

Just ~one~ song

-to impress-

II motivate II

_(maybe)_

become a hit.

-:-

Mic firmly in hand,

**-I sing- **

Audience ~whistling~

II Judges II

Friends **&&** mother

_listening._

-:-

I feel the b-eat.

( 1, 2, 3, 4 )

**I feel the music**

I sing with a ~smile~

_I feel like a star._

-I bring-

D

O

W

N

II the house II

-:-

Roaring crowd.

( Standing ovation )

**Tears eminent.**

I'd ~sung~

Beaming at

the man who gave me this

_chance._

I blew him a kiss,

which II he II didn't

**miss.**

**-:-**

**Sweetheart, you're in.**

( "I'm in." )

II We kiss backstage II

-Results were good-

Holding hands.

-:-

_That __**voice**_

_-on the radio-_

_( it's mine )_

Shhh, don't tell

II Klaus I told you II

( I'll see you on tour)

Seriously!

**A/N: Just a little FreeVerse to pass the time. Reviews welcome, you should know that by now.**


	15. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. It would be a very different story if it was owned by me. A/N: A Mabekah story.**

**First Kiss**

She could not

place his intentions

at first. Just a boy:

treating her

kindly, like past

gentlemen.

-:-

A perfect dance

partner. She enjoys

his company.

Hoping he won't

disappoint.

-:-

Curious eyes

meet. A boy and girl.

A friend or foe?

That chuckle

kills her doubt

but stuns her

heart.

-:-

'Barbie Klaus'

weakens, emotions

run loose. One

small kiss

for his gratitude,

starts innocent until

explored.

-:-

**A/N: I like this little fic with Matt and Rebekah. Unlike my previous stories, I decided to let her be without any embarrassing interruptions from other characters (mainly Klaus!). Reviews welcome.**

**-:-**

**Next stories were inspired by Ernest Hemingway's six and Weather Watch's 'Elsewhere On Earth'. I'll try and do my best. Might also have an interesting story inspired by Virgina Woolf ... stay tuned.**

-:-


	16. Hemingway's Six

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. It would be a very different story if it was owned by me. A/N: -Hemingway's Six- **

**Vampire Diaries. Multiple Stories. Crazy Fangirls.**

-Hemingway's Six-

**Proud parents. Forgotten Cheerleader. Inspires friends.**

(Elena Gilbert)

-:-

**Makes promises. When threatened, fights back. **

(Elijah Mikaelson)

-:-

**Apprentice witch. Faces Hardships. Their Saviour.**

(Bonnie Bennett)

-:-

**Shallow human, no more. Sassy vampire.**

(Caroline Forbes)

-:-

**The Original. One thousand. Never loved.**

(Klaus Mikaelson)

-:-

**Ripper's past. Too Ashamed. Loves deeply. **

(Stefan Salvatore)

-:-

**Innocence lost. Soldier's past. Big Brother.**

(Damon Salvatore)

-:-

**Drugs, depression. Survives death. Crossbow Warrior.**

(Jeremy Gilbert)

-:-

**Werewolf curse. Learns love. Is loved.**

(Tyler Lockwood)

-:-

**Almost forgotten. Good friend. A hero.**

(Matt Donavan)

-:-

**Organiser too. Ordinary no. Original sister. **

(Rebekah Mikaelson)

-:-

**Doppelganger victim. Not selfish. Still cares. **

(Katherine Pierce)

-:-

**Past secrets. Revealed. Fails as mother.**

(Isabelle)

-:-

**Vampire hunter. Courageous Ric. At peace.**

(Alaric Saltzman)

-:-

**Good soul. True self revealed. Martyr.**

(John Gilbert)

-:-

**Transforms (lies revealed). Bloodshed. Died young. **

(Jenna)

-:-

**Confident. Cocky. Bloodthirsty. The other brother.**

(Kol Mikaelson)

-:-

**The Romantic. Separated. Finds true love.**

(Finn Mikaelson)

-:-

**Lonely vampire. Between worlds. Ghost girl.**

(Anna)

-:-

**Stefan's mentor. Concert buddy, closest friend.**

(Lexi)

**A/N: I think you get the point. :) Please review.**


	17. Two Days

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me, although I am having fun with this challenge. A/N: Based on a story by Virgina Woolf whereby it takes place over two days ten years apart. One shot - because I fail at drabbles ! Reviews welcome.**

**Two Days**

_"Come on, one dance? I won't bite."_

Klaus smirked at Caroline. Tyler was under his sire: his first hybrid had been a great asset, almost like a friend of sorts. He extended his arm a little more, palm upwards, waiting for Caroline's answer, (the mediocre jazz band failing to recreate the roaring twenties, nevertheless he could forgive them for that, what he couldn't forgive was leaving without telling Caroline how he felt). Caroline pursed her lips, resigned to take his hand, she avoided his gaze as he led her into a gap on the dance floor, bringing her close after a little twirl and hoping to continue their conversation with an anecdote of the twenties.

_"You would have loved the 1920s Caroline, girls were reckless, sexy...fun! They literally used to dance 'til they dropped!"_

He grinned, remembering great moments of history but then noticed Caroline's attitude was cutting into his confidence, piece by piece. She wasn't having any of his advancements, not tonight, she wouldn't even smile. Her retort irritated him.

_"You should be nicer to me, I'm leaving town tomorrow." _Her eyes locked onto his._ "I'd invite you to come with me, but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer." _A flicker of annoyance on her part, perhaps also surprise at hearing he was leaving?

_"Perhaps one day, in a year...or even a century, you'll turn up at my door, and let me show you what the world has to offer?"_ He added wistfully. Their eyes locked together, unmoving, unchanging, both assessing, challenging, thinking of the possibilities, ignoring everybody else, and then Caroline snorted derisively, breaking the enchantment and Klaus' ego.

He steps back, understanding her rejection, but not allowing her to go that easily. She stares over his shoulder at Tyler, and Klaus' words cut deep into her soul:

_"Mark my words, a small town boy, a small town life, it won't be enough for you." _He leaves her angrily, never witnessing her astonished face nor the regret in her eyes. _She had her chance._

-:- -:-

The light outside was on. Her heart made a _pitter-patter sound_, drowned out by the pouring rain. Her leather jacket was ruined and her strawberry-blond hair plastered to her neck, she wondered if he would remember.

Tyler was gone. Two years after Klaus had left Mystic Falls, things fell apart. Caroline never wanted to admit it was her. She never wanted to fall prey to Klaus' chilling confession: one she feared would come true if she let it.

Yet, here she stood: suitcase in hand, standing on Klaus Mikaelson's doorstep. Finding out his location had not been too hard, she just had to follow the destruction he'd left behind. Newspapers, online articles, television, media reports - mysterious deaths, murders, crime rates were rising. How much of this had to do with humans and how much had to do with Klaus? She questioned the witnesses; did her own sleuthing and it led her to this one-storey house, white walls and a garden full of roses and a white picket fence.

Klaus had left the night of the dance, and with him, Rebekah, Elijah and Kol. She wondered if he'd remember what he said to her at the dance, ten years before. She wondered who watered the roses.

Anxious to know what he'd say, or if she was even in the right place, her mind and heart continued the war of doubt. Supposing Klaus had a new love interest? Suppose he was in bed with this so-called girl? Supposing Klaus wasn't home and Kol or Rebekah answered?

Caroline hovered between pressing the doorbell and running in the other direction as fast as her vamp-speed could take her but the door swung open unexpectedly and Elijah stepped onto her foot in his haste to leave.

She was in the right place, and her hand was smarting from where she cracked Elijah in the jaw with her right hand (unintentionally of course). She was wearing vintage Jimmy Choo, and she hadn't quite managed to quash her old human instincts.

"Sorry, but who walks out their front door backwards?" Caroline sighed exasperated, craning her head to see into the house.

She could hear voices inside, and the obnoxious sounds of retro/punk music synthesized. She zoned out when Elijah was speaking, mainly because she was trying to distinguish Klaus' voice from the others -hoping the whole family wasn't in there save any humiliation.

"It's nice to see you again Miss Forbes, what have you done to your hair? Klaus is inside. If I knew you were coming I would have changed this meeting with the Mayor on equal rights." Elijah accepted her second apology and let her pass inside.

Caroline followed the smell of strawberries and chocolate; sweat mixed with anxiety, desperation and lust. She walked through the hall, admiring the eerie photographs of a happy human family and heard Klaus' voice in her head:

_"Take a chance, Caroline."_

_ "Come on get to know me! I dare you."_

_"That's why I like you."_

_ "It was worn by a princess, almost as beautiful as you."_

_"I enjoy you."_

_ "You're strong, beautiful and full of light."_

Caroline failed to hear his footsteps, too engrossed in memories. He breathed in her skin, hair and rested his lips against the back of her neck. He whispered amorously into her ear, "Was it necessary to punch Elijah in the face? Lucky he heals quickly these days, wouldn't want to give him a black eye for his important interview."

She was sure her breath had stopped in her lungs. What was she saying? She was already dead! She didn't comment on Klaus' puzzling sentence. She stood there, trying not to lose her nerve. He was testing her. Their close proximity was affecting her rational decisions, in fact she was finding it hard to construe sentences.

He questioned her arrival, curious. _"He wasn't enough." _She blurted.Her head rested against his shoulder and their separation was marked by a sudden need and acceptance for the other - it was like ten years had never passed.

He felt her arousal, understood her unsaid-reasons and without interrogating her, spun her around roughly and his intense gaze touched her soul. She kissed him. Caroline fought against her curious hunger to devour Klaus - people were watching! But she couldn't pull away. The taste of his tongue between her lips, ten years of obvious lust and admiration channelling through his body as they stumbled a few steps backwards, intertwined.

Voices blurred: there was laughter, whistles and the occasional groan. Caroline thought she heard Rebekah's snort of disgust and Kol's snide remarks, but she didn't care - this was what it felt to be kissed by Klaus - by far better than her dreams or fantasies. She wanted to make an impression, wanted to tell him his offer still stood, in her mind, in her heart, he was her future now.

Klaus broke away with difficulty, "I like your hair, sweetheart. Makes you look more badass." He smirked, running his hand through it. Her eyes flickered as his lips brushed down her cheek, down her neck and over her collarbone. She was not thinking by this point. She had forgotten there were others in the room as she mewled.

It was unfair. She failed to push his mouth off her skin and clutching onto his shoulders, praying for more. Her mouth opened ajar as she realised where Klaus was kissing her now and Kol raised a champagne glass in the air, filled with somebody's blood, (probably from the delirious girl on his lap).

Caroline shifted uncomfortably as she realised the entire room were staring at them. It looked like some college party with beer barrels dotting the room, loud music (obviously, not Klaus' preferred choice) and guests no older than thirty. She wondered if they knew their hosts were more than a thousand years old. Experienced... She was going to say 'Experienced in partying' but Klaus had just moved his mouth from her chest back to her mouth and another thought crossed her mind.

"Finally, it's good to see my brother getting some action, but would you mind taking it into another room, Niklaus? I'm still hungry."

"Forgive me, Kol." Klaus grinned, without removing his hands from her waist, he said: "Remember to clean up your mess when you're done." Caroline witnessed Kol offering the girl his wrist and biting into her neck for another taste and then Klaus closed the doors. She really ought to ask him about whose house this was, but instead she blurted:

"Elijah's in politics?" Klaus explained Elijah's succession into the politics had been a quick one. He was trying to bring about the human-vampire relations, campaigning for vampire rights and bringing awareness - not all vampires should be feared. Caroline thought this rather ironic coming from Klaus and he stole two small kisses from her as he turned on the television and Elijah's face appeared.

"We need to talk." Caroline managed, pushing against his chest and regretting it almost instantly. She could have kept kissing him, but would she have stopped?

"Love, what is there to talk about? I told you it wouldn't be enough and you confirmed it. Why discuss it at all?"

Why discuss it? Because she was Caroline? She couldn't not discuss it, it helped separate her head from her insane heart - if she discussed it, it would stop her flinging her arms around his neck. The next sentence slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"You shouldn't have been so cruel." What was she saying? Why did she say that? Klaus took a step forward and raised his eyebrows. Was she bating him on purpose? Was this what she wanted to say to him, ten years in the making? No. Maybe it was because she hadn't eaten in hours.

"It was you who was cruel, breaking a man's heart like that." They weren't touching anymore.

"I'm surprised you have a heart." Caroline couldn't help it. Klaus took her hand, caressing the palm, kissing her fingertips. She let out an audible gasp, causing him to chuckle and she looked annoyed at herself. "I don't think we should sleep together." She blurted. Now she really wanted to kick herself.

"Caroline, love. I know when you're lying." Klaus kissed her again, tugging on her heart-strings. "Ten years of wanting to hold you like this." He lifted Caroline up and deposited her on the lounge. "Ten years of wanting to kiss you like this." He touched his lips against her cheek, and she broke the connection by kissing him back eagerly, "Ten years of wanting to hear you do this-" Klaus undid her jeans and the sound that escaped her - a sort of hushed whisper filled with delight gave her away and he took off her wet jacket and wiped away the rain drops that were stuck to her face. "Ten years I've had to wait for this..." Caroline ran her hand down his chest, she was definitely going to sleep with Klaus tonight.

A different look. Intense, filled with love and admiration. "He wasn't what I wanted." Caroline admitted, finally, moving her legs so they fit around Klaus' waist and she let him pull up her t-shirt, feeling his lips on her chest again and trying not to lose her head.

She explained her fight with Tyler. It had been horrible. They never shouted. He had found the drawings Klaus had given her. The one with her and the horse and his words had killed Tyler's love, "Thank you for your honesty." These words were what broke Tyler's trust: an ultimatum - to burn them and live together, or keep them and never see each other. Nobody understood why she had kept them. Nobody understood why she would do that to Tyler.

Klaus was watching her intently now. He was still waiting for her 'ok'. Caroline's toes rubbed together over his back and she couldn't believe she was now crying. She was so young compared to him. How did he do it? How did he live each century without bringing up the burden's of the past? Did it help that he had his brothers and sister to keep him company?

Why had she kept that drawing? Because that was the drawing that touched her heart. It was the moment she realised there was more to Klaus; the moment she realised Klaus respected her opinions and there was something honest in his drawing, something that he captured in her that intrigued her and it was what he'd said - _"There was a whole world out there waiting for you."_

"I fancy you." She smiled tenderly, and Klaus returned her smile. This time his kisses were soft and slow, taking his time, savouring every moment. "Just don't hate me?" Klaus stared at her, when she rolled away from him. "I really need a bunny to eat." She smiled apologetically.

"There's a room full of sophomores next door and you want to hunt a bunny? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, Stefan taught you all he knew right?"

"He had the best of intentions." Caroline said, adjusting her hair and standing to her feet woozily.

"You're not really in any condition to hunt, let me."

"Excuse me Klaus, but this is not the middle ages. I'll find my own food and be back for a nightcap."

"Well, you'll be hard pressed to find a bunny in this neighbourhood."

"Oh Klaus, don't underestimate me."

"In that case, hurry home, sweetheart?"

"Oh I will." Caroline grinned, enjoying the banter between them. She left Klaus watching the news and looked forward to continuing their last encounter with hopefully many more to come.

**A/N: please review. **


	18. Rejection

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. It would be a very different story if it was owned by me. A/N: Prompt: Rejection. A Klamon story? Based on episode 3 x21.**

**REJECTION**

They were standing on the doorstep to Elena Gilbert's house, settling the matter like men. The matter being that Alaric, a newly created Original vampire, thanks to Esther, was trying to lure them to their deaths.

"OK, how about Damon sneaks in, distracts Alaric while Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety." Klaus smirked, like it was the perfect plan. A fairytale of sorts. Stefan seemed agitated. Probably because Elena had put herself in danger once again.

Damon couldn't help himself as usual. "That's a great idea. What's to stop me from getting killed instantly?" Klaus couldn't care less if Damon was killed, he had been a pain from the start.

Klaus smirked happily. "Nothing." He said.

Stefan was trying to think of a better plan while Damon changed the subject. It looked like something was bothering him.

"Caroline's in there, don't you have a thing for her? Or did she just reject you too many times?" Damon enjoyed this sentence roll off his lips a little too much. Didn't take long for Klaus' expression to change from gleeful to unimpressed, perhaps almost livid.

Klaus took a step towards him. Damon stood his ground but Stefan didn't interfere, he was still waiting for Bonnie to come outside and offer suggestions, perhaps she could do something to Alaric, and take away his powers? They really didn't have time to exchange plans, they needed to act.

"Why don't you tell me what it's like to be rejected Damon? I would have thought after being rejected by Elena you would know the answer more than I?"

"She cares for me." Damon replied threateningly. "And if I know Caroline, she won't stray from loving Tyler, she loves him and she will never betray him nor her friends."

"Are you insinuating you are her friend Damon? How ironic considering the stories I've heard from Stefan. Do not presume that Caroline has forgotten nor forgiven you for that."

Damon clenched his fists. Stefan did not intervene. "I'm not afraid of you Klaus. What you have done is beyond anything I have done: another reason why Caroline will not choose you."

Klaus had grown tired of Damon's threats and forced him against the side of the house by the neck. Of course he was stronger, and so he thought of another plan - one which would ensure Elena and Caroline's safety. Bonnie was standing in the doorway looking glum, but nevertheless, her gaze locked on Klaus' and it was as though she had read his mind: "Klaus needs to confront him and I will stop his heart. Remember I can channel my ancestors powers but we must act now."

"The hundred dead witches?" Damon chocked. Stefan moved forward, eager to get the plan in motion while Klaus dropped his grip from Damon and followed. He couldn't help but think perhaps his efforts to woo Caroline had all been for nothing. She was different to other girls. Damon brought along the rear, wondering if Elena would ever choose him.

**A/N: Another attempt at a drabble. Just a thought that had been drifting around in my head today. Please review, will try to write a few more drabbles which will then leave only 30 more to go! :)  
**


	19. Rebirth

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. It would be a very different story if it was owned by me. A/N: Channelling some True Blood again. I'm a huge fan of Tara and Pam's friendship and so this drabble is a result of it.**

**Rebirth**

Caroline stared hopelessly up at the blinking hospital light that was buzzing annoyingly, like it was about to black out. She was alone. It was almost nine and she didn't feel like talking to anyone, let alone Matt. Her muscles ached and her bones felt broken after the car accident. She hadn't brushed her hair in days and the hospital showers spelt weird. She had eaten a slushy roast dinner and said goodbye to her nervous mother, who was finally showing some ownership over her: but unable to take a day off work because crime rates had gone up in Mystic Falls.

Caroline lifted her hand up to observe the hospital drip attached to her vein. She couldn't sleep. There was too much on her mind: too much had happened in Mystic Falls - too many strange occurrences, disappearances and animal attacks that could only be explained if you believed in the supernatural. Vampires existed. Cover-ups. Secrets. Lies. Propaganda. If it wasn't for Elena they would still be in the dark. The night of the accident had been no exception.

Something funny had happened to Tyler. They all knew it. She was worried for him. They said she should be out of hospital in a few days. She felt guilty. She and Tyler had grown close and she wasn't sure of her feelings anymore. She had loved Matt but Tyler needed her too. The door creaked open and she jumped, not expecting Elena to be on the other side. She looked up suddenly tired and rubbed her eyes. Maybe she was dreaming?

"Elena? What are you doing here?" She asked, confused.

"My name is Katherine." Elena said tilting her head.

"What? What are you talking about-" Elena wasn't making any sense.

"I want you to pass on a message?"

"What message?" Caroline yawned, still confused.

"Game on." Elena fought against Caroline's struggles and screams, planting the pillow over her nose and smothering her to death. Her plan had been set into motion. Now all she had to do was wait.

Caroline's last human breath died in her lungs. She had been terrified and confused, and as Death took her, something like a miracle and a curse intervened.

-:-

She was reborn. A vampire, like Katherine. Katherine Pierce was her maker.

Caroline endured her transformation overnight. She was starving when she woke and Katherine was nowhere to be seen. Realising what had happened, Caroline felt distraught, unable to pass through sunlight without burning her flesh. Trapped in the dark shadows of her hospital room: pale and teething: eventually falling prey to the temptations of blood. Her food - thumping in the nurse's veins as she checked her pulse and cleaned her wounds, finally leaving her breakfast on the table beside her bed. "I'm sorry." Caroline muttered. It was the choice that taunted many - to kill a human, meant survival. Her fangs extended, piercing the flesh of the woman's neck. Her screams drowned out by Caroline's thirstiness. Thick and sticky, she convulsed at the first taste, but her strength was slowly regained and she drank without realising the consequences.

If not stopped early enough Death would take them from her, as she found when the nurse slumped against her bed and Caroline, afraid of her sudden monstrosity, whimpered in the corner and wiped her face on the back of her hand - smothering blood in her wild hair.

"I leave you for a moment and you've already excelled in killing someone? I suppose I should be grateful you acted upon instinct." Katherine mused, she was holding several blood bags.

"Y-you -did this t-to me!" Caroline whispered, horrified. "W-why?"

Katherine shrugged, "Plan B." She did not evaluate.

"It hurts." Caroline held onto her jaw, her fangs kept extending and snapping back into her bleeding gums without warning.

"You're in transition. You need more blood, and you need to follow me."

"I can't leave..what about her? Her family?" Caroline pointed at the dead nurse with a shaking hand.

Katherine walked over to her, handed her a blood bag and wrenched her to her feet. "Drink this now and do what I say." Caroline was surprised she could not resist. She did what Katherine said, almost like she had been compelled. Caroline finished the bag, feeling much stronger.

"What do you want from me?"

"Don't you remember?"

Caroline tried to arrange her confused memories, sifting through only the ones of importance and being bombarded by new ones, she never knew existed.

"You wanted to send them a message."

"Good. Do you remember the message?"

"Yes." Caroline looked horrified, and Katherine raised her eyebrows, wondering why she hadn't left yet. It would be only an hour before sun up and Lucy would be waiting with Caroline's daylight ring. "Game on." Caroline barely breathed.

"Pass on my message and report back when you have. There is still plenty to do."

Caroline stood frozen inside the doorway of her hospital room. Katherine appeared two inches from her face. Caroline flinched, afraid. "You do realise you are only here to benefit me? Do as I say or I will be forced to make you." Caroline was terrified and followed Katherine out of the hospital, past the unconscious security guards and out into a world that no longer cared for her. She did not belong there anymore. She was an outcast. A slave to her maker. Waiting with bated breath for her release, (if she would ever be granted one).

"If you give them hell, I will give you something useful. If you fail I will kill your loved ones. Each. And. Every. One." Katherine pointed in the direction of the Salvatore Boarding house and Caroline started running. Her memories were becoming clearer and she was horrified as she witnessed the horrible things Damon had done to her under compulsion; biting, taking advantage of, drinking her blood and ravishing her body -

She was reminded of who she may become - "not like Damon" she murmured to herself when she let herself into the mansion and met Damon's annoyed glare from the scotch cabinet.

"Vampire-Barbie, it's late! And no Elena is not here."

Fury and power overtook her, like she had been waiting for this chance for a long time. She really hated the nickname "Vampire-Barbie" and it was time to give him Katherine's message. She took the scotch from his hand and drank it. He noticed something was different.

Caroline let everything she was feeling out on Damon: fear, anger, frustration, confusion, trauma. She shoved Damon in the chest so he flew into the opposite wall with a crack and Stefan suddenly stood at the bottom of the stairs. "I have a message from Katherine." She stated.

The two Salvatore's exchanged anxious looks. Her being a vampire seemed to be a very big surprise. Caroline was enjoying her new "powers" and when Damon stood up, she smacked him hard across the face so he would understand her message.

"She said: Game on." And Caroline left Damon to think about his actions, almost wondering if her actions were any different to his.

-:-

Caroline found Katherine waiting outside her house where she had gone to see if her mother was home from the office yet: she wasn't. Katherine was still impatient and shoved a ring into her palm instructing her to wear it at all times. It would stop her from burning. It was important to mingle with humans where there was less of a chance of being hunted.

"Hunted?" Caroline questioned as she slid the ring onto her index finger, imagining if she had put it on her ring finger. She felt a sad pang in her dead heart as she realised her future had been stolen from her. She would never wed, have babies or die an old crone. She was immortal now: reliving an infinity of birthdays.

"Vampire-hunters. The Founder's council are made up of them all. If they were to know we had daylight rings we would be found out and staked. To avoid them, we blend in and we feed by covering our tracks. Did you deliver my message?" Katherine asked. Caroline nodded. "Good."

"What now?" Caroline asked, hoping she would be freed.

Katherine grabbed a bottle of vodka from the cabinet and uncorked it. She didn't bother pouring them into glasses. Taking a long sip she passed it over. "We drink and turn the music up loud."

Caroline didn't want to argue.

**A/N: Just an idea about maker/prodigy friendships. Probably could do more with this idea, but it's 1am and I should be in bed. May play around with this idea in later fics. Please review.**


	20. Tatia

**Disclaimer: Written for fun and the amusement of myself and others. **

**Tatia**

_He dipped the paintbrush onto the pallet, dabbing it onto the canvas, thinking of nothing but the subject in front of him. He wanted to capture her exactly. He needed to prove he was the artist he had boasted. He needed to impress._

_Sweeping strokes, contrasting colour. He studied her features carefully. She knew she was stunning. He could see it in her eyes. The way she was poised. Her confidence. He paused, admiring her milky skin and dazzling blue eyes and painted her in silence._

_"Come Klaus, art thou finished yet? I wish to see if you have done me justice." She breathed._

_"Patience sweetheart, you will not be disappointed." He told her._

_"You say that now Niklaus, but it has been weeks and still I have not seen my likeness. I'm starting to think perhaps you do not wish me to see?"_

_"Not at all Tatia, I want to be sure I have everything perfect before I invite you to see my painting."_

_"If that is so, then I am excited to see your depiction of me."_

_Klaus put down his paintbrush and beckoned her to him. She sighed, sweeping towards him, leaving the fur blanket behind. She was not ashamed. She touched Klaus' arm seductively, "Indeed, this is incredible, Niklaus. Your subject seems so-" _

_"Intriguing?" Klaus offered, breathing against her dark hair and unable to keep his feelings separate._

_Tatia stopped him from taking her lips and picked up the brush, touching up parts she thought needed more work. Klaus rolled his eyes. "There, now it is perfect."_

_"And now you are mine." Klaus kissed her. Tatia kissed him back, she had taught him all she knew about art and music. She had inspired him, educated him... loved him. _

Sometimes when he painted, he thought of everything she had taught him thousands of years before. Details, colour, tone, lines, shades, feelings, emotion. Each time he painted he was channelling his humanity. He could hear Tatia whispering in his ear while he sketched Caroline Forbes, remembering what it was like to capture innocence and beauty.

**A/N: Review please.**


	21. The Gilbert Legacy

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. A/N: Prompted by this line: " You Gilbert men, so courageous." Please review.**

**The Gilbert Legacy**

Katherine smirked at his young, handsome face. He wanted to be brave. He wanted to be strong. He wanted the moonstone, but she wanted his blood.

"You Gilbert men, so courageous." Katherine said, feeling the rock beneath her decapitating hands. He voice was hoarse and she had grown weak. Trapped inside the tomb by Damon, they thought they were saved. If only they knew what was coming for them, for their precious Elena.

She would be the safest out of them all.

"Give me the moonstone!" Jeremy demanded, swaggering up to the entrance, both angry and fierce. She had seen this scene several times before. Jeremy Gilbert had grown from the boy he had been a year ago, to the man who wanted his part of the action. Did he realise what the consequences would be? No, he just wanted to play the hero.

His blood smelled delicious. She could hear his heart thumping against his lungs. She could hear the bones in his fist crack. She could hear his sharp intake of breath as she welcomed him inside the cave. She was surprised by the ash that hit her face, and the stinging sensation that attacked her already cracking skin, but it wasn't enough to stop her. She fell to the ground with a scream.

Gilbert men. Did they ever learn?

He fumbled with the moonstone, the darkness engulfed him. Her mouth at his neck, piercing his skin she drank as much as she needed, dropping him to the ground. Delirious he looked up at her blood-stained face with one question lingering on his lips. _Am I going to die?_

She looked at the ring on his finger. Every Gilbert had one. The ring with the Gilbert crest. She remembered Jonathan Gilbert wearing one and she remembered each of his descendants, all wearing the infamous rings that brought them to life after a supernatural death.

She would get out of this tomb.

Jeremy woke, groaning and sore. Katherine smiled and bit against his healed wound, drinking again from him until he was weak at the knees. This time there was scream and Bonnie was holding her breath. Katherine remembered then, that Jeremy was hers, perhaps she could speed up the process? Stefan was staring at her like she was monster. Relishing in his delicious blood she felt a sudden impact against her chest and crashed into the opposite side.

She was on her feet, stunned and pleased by Stefan's need to rescue Jeremy. Bonnie dragged his body back and stared at Stefan's agonised features. "Well this is more like it."

"I'll be fine, go!" Stefan said.

"Oh the Gilbert boy will survive. I never killed any of the others, unless they deserved it."

"Katherine, shut up!"

"You just had to be the hero didn't you?" Katherine smirked, running her hand over his chest.

"Get off me!" Stefan yelled, baring his teeth.

"No need to be rude, Stefan. Jeremy Gilbert's already got what he came for."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you notice? I let him have the moonstone."

"Why?"

"Bonnie can try to destroy the curse, but it won't stop Klaus."

"I'm sick of your lies Katherine."

"I'm not lying. Klaus is going to come for Elena whether you, Damon or Jeremy like it. You're all doomed. Except, while everyone dies outside, you and I will continue to live, because nobody will dare to enter here, knowing they can't escape."

"Damon will find a way."

"That's another thing, did it occur to you that while you're down here, Damon will do everything in his power to "protect" Elena? I'm sure you know by now, how much he loves her?" Stefan's face gave away the truth and Katherine rested her hand again on his shirt:

"Trust me Stefan when I say, you're weakness is what always gets you into trouble, but I like it when you live dangerously. Perhaps that is why Jeremy needs to feel like a hero, because he craves danger as much as any of us. I know you miss me."

She moved closer still and planted her lips against his, lingering for just a moment, until he pushed her away for the hundredth time. She was annoyed with him, but they had plenty of time.

"When will you get it? I don't love you Katherine."

"But you did, once. You did love me Stefan, because why else would you come back to Mystic Falls?"

"I came back for Elena."

"Keep telling yourself that Stefan, but you came back for me." Stefan rolled his eyes. "I'm curious, when you killed Jonathon Gilbert were you aware of the legacy? Were you aware that the Gilbert men planned and killed as ruthlessly as you had? Do you think Elena would be pleased to find out that you were not a saint. Did you tell her of your not-so-perfect past? You looked out for yourself as much as I did back then, and you regret everything. Do not think I do not know you Stefan Salvatore."

"You don't and you never will, because as much as you pretend to, you could never love anyone more than yourself." Stefan snapped.

"That's where you're wrong, Stefan." Katherine said, walking to the seat and stretching her arms in the air. Jeremy's blood had healed her. She slumped against the stone seat and waited for Stefan to follow.

Katherine had secrets. They never knew her past. They never knew it was Klaus who had murdered her entire family in cold blood because she had defied him. They never asked, or realised the extent she had gone through to conceal her past or to escape the Original. They didn't know they should fear him. They didn't know anything about the Originals, or that one would be in Mystic Falls to collect his Doppelganger.

"You do realise you can't save them all?" Katherine said.

**A/N: Wow this was going to be a drabble! hahahaha too bad! Please review.**


	22. Bad Medicine

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. It would be a very different story if it was owned by me. A/N: This idea has been in my head for ages. Escaping an essay on Tsiolkas' **_**Dead Europe**_** as I write this.**

**Bad Medicine**

She could see him dancing with that bitch, Lexi Branson as the crowd sang along with Jon Bon Jovi, clad in bangles, mullets and ripped jeans, thrashing their hair around and pumping their fists in the air. She stood back where he couldn't see her. He wasn't to know she had not died in the tomb. She had faked her own death, and left the Salvatore's behind to fend for themselves.

_Your love is like bad medicine  
Bad medicine is what I need  
Shake it up, just like bad medicine  
There ain't no doctor that can  
Cure my disease_

She imagined herself dancing with Stefan, laughing and flirting. If only there was such a thing. It was his birthday again, and sometimes she would come and just watch him, remembering what they had shared 145 years ago. Stefan Salvatore was good and brave and cared so much, he'd been through hell and back and she should be grateful for Lexi for reminding him there was more to life than being a Ripper, but each time she looked at her bright and happy face, she felt like running a stake through her heart in jealousy.

She had not visited Damon. She had loved only one Salvatore and as much as it would shatter the other, she could not change her feelings. She pressed her finger to her lips with a faint smile and wished she could surprise him on his birthday, but life hadn't worked out that way. She had had her chance and now wasn't the time to get it back. But one day, one day she and Stefan would be together again.

_That's what you get for falling in love  
Then you bleed  
You get a little but it's never enough  
On your knees  
That's what you get for falling in love  
Now I'm addicted and your kiss is the drug_

She melted back into the crowd with a vision for the future, happy for just a moment in her past memories and hearing Stefan's voice in her ear as if it were yesterday,

"I've never met a woman quite like you. I look at you and I see an angel... I touch your skin and my entire body ignites, I kiss you and I know that I'm falling in love."

She would always remember him, and she would never forget how he made her feel, almost human.

**A/N: Apologies for another Statherine fic, but I love them. Review please (and a reminder, I take prompts if you have any!) elijahlover - got your prompt and thank you! Stay tuned!**


	23. Something About Klaus

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. Written for fun and the amusement of myself as well as my readers. A/N: For ****elijahlover. I hope you like it! **

**Something about Klaus**

_How DARE he!_ How dare he think he could buy her love? Hadn't living a thousand years taught him nothing?! The presents might have been breathtaking, and he certainly was a talented artist but she wasn't falling for it. No, not ever. She knew exactly his type. He thought he could have everything he ever wanted, but no, she wouldn't give it to him. She wasn't stupid enough to be seduced by an Original, not one that would have sacrificed her and Tyler if Damon hadn't have interfered.

_How could he even THINK she would like him?_ Just because he was British and charming, and bossed everyone around did not mean that he could woo her like a gentleman would. Just because he had amazing taste and could get under her skin, calling her 'beautiful and strong and full of light' - she knew what he was doing and it wouldn't work! No! It wouldn't. She was putting her foot down. Klaus needed a wake-up call, he needed to know she and Tyler were happy. What Klaus wanted was to 'show her the world', well he could stay his distance. _She wasn't going to be tempted. _

_Klaus was DANGEROUS_. A hybrid, who had made Tyler just like him because he wanted friends and a family that loved him. He terrorised anyone who stood against him, except for her. He brought her present after present, came to the decade dance and asked her for a dance! There were things she hated and things she hated to admit she liked. She struggled with the truth, knowing if she spoke them aloud they would scare her. Nobody else had told her 'she was strong, beautiful and full of light', nobody had continued to present such stunning gifts nor fought so hard for her affection.

_She HATED him so much_ and yet she caught herself laughing in his company and forgetting the horrible things he had done. Had she forgiven him for the atrocities he performed against her friends and family? How could she feel anything for the psychopathic monster? How could he be so vulnerable and charming, yet so cocky and arrogant? And why did he only allow her to see it? She felt so conflicted, angry at herself...

And yet something pulled her towards him. Everyone else thought it was funny that Klaus had a thing for her. They could use it against him, like the night Finn was killed. He had chased her out of the Grill as planned, but he wanted to know all about her 'aspirations', he admitted to 'fancying her' and she had said upfront, 'she was too smart to be seduced by the likes of him', rolling her eyes at the lies he produced, but what she couldn't help but think, what if they weren't lies?

She had wanted it to be her. Elena and Matt. Elena and Stefan. Elena and Damon. She had been so jealous of Elena and her world, jealous that everybody chose her. 'She was never the one' until Klaus walked into Mystic Falls. What was it about the Original that made her tease, flirt and confront him? Why did he let her walk all over him? Did he know that someday she would stop fighting her heart? That one day, she would say to herself, what the hell?

Could he see that something had changed? That she was grateful to him for saving her from Alaric? Even if all he did was tell her to hide. All it took was his tight embrace and he had stolen her heart. One breathless 'thank you' was all she could manage - surprised and awed by the man he had come. Was it possible to love a beast? Belle did. In that moment when their eyes locked together the slightest thought rushed by and she was sure he had read her mind because even he was contemplating it - one kiss - just to see what it would be like, a scream and the spell was broken. He was going to save Elena for her, for everyone.

That was the moment she fell in love with Klaus, despite the cons against him, despite EVERY reason she shouldn't. There was something about Klaus that nobody but her would understand. He just wanted to be loved by his family, she knew what that was like. Perhaps the reason she liked Klaus, was because he was her match. Perhaps, deep down, she would have liked to meet human-Klaus and perhaps it was the way he made her shine? The thought often stayed inside her head - what would it be like to be in a relationship with Klaus Mikaelson?

Would he stab her in the back like his siblings and store her in a coffin until he desired her company? Would he kiss her tenderly or fiercely? Would they fall back on the sofa or on the bed? Would he make sweet, tender love or rough, hot sex, or both? Would he be proud to have her on his arm? Would he fight for her? Would they fight? Would he make the effort to change and become the better man? Would he really show her the world? Paris, London, Tokyo? Where would she go first? Was it all in her head or could Klaus ever be the perfect boyfriend with so much baggage cursing him? Why couldn't she have a happy ending like in the movies or fairytale that was forced on them as kids? Was it all a lie? Was life always going to be this miserable? Would it get any better?

Thinking back she wondered how she could be this person. How one choice could change everything.

When everyone was standing around Klaus, pleased that finally, finally he could not escape! Bonnie had become so powerful that even he was no match! Everyone was sick of the carnage - sick of the misery - sick of the trauma but her instincts told her killing Klaus was not the answer. She came between everyone and Klaus saying 'No!' over and over. Yes, he had done terrible, awful things but she couldn't explain it: this was just wrong.

"You can't kill Klaus. He made you. All of you." Elijah said fiercely, holding onto Rebekah who fought to protect her dearest brother. "You think you'll be safe in Mystic Falls without us? There are many more dangers ahead for you, don't be foolish. If you kill us, you are signing your own death notice."

"Bonnie's just going to put him to sleep after a bit of hocus-pocus." Damon murmured, thinking he was saving everyone, thinking he was clever. Their plan would protect Elena, just a little longer. Caroline knew he meant well, but it was not right to slow down the transformation, Klaus was groaning and shouting, frothing at the mouth caked in dirt. She wanted to shut out his voice, because all she could hear was Tyler's first night, and it brought back too much. She wanted to do something to stop the pain. She wanted to bend over him and hold him tight, kissing his face, like she had done to Tyler and whisper she wasn't going anywhere...

She didn't remember what she said to them, but she did remember their reactions. Tyler's livid face, swearing and insulting her, Matt's furrowed brow as he tried to mediate between them, Elena's look of betrayal as she turned to Stefan to do something! Damon's gawking expression and Bonnie's grim smile, like she had guessed all along. She had condemned herself and lost them all in that moment. It was her choice to save Klaus' life and she couldn't take it back. Rebekah seemed momentarily speechless, moving away from Elijah's grip when everyone but the Originals had left in a huff adamant that she not follow them.

"You have done us a great service Caroline. You're friends will forgive you-" She shook Elijah's hand cordially. Had she made the right choice? Was betraying her friends for the Original who changed his mood every thirty seconds really worth it? Klaus groaned in answer, as Kol nudged him with his foot.

"Up you get brother, you've endured far worse torture than that." He said rolling his eyes.

Rebekah muttered something along the lines of: "I can't believe you're in love with Nik!" making Caroline scoff, but it was too late, she was flushed. The three originals smirked, and Elijah moved Rebekah and Kol on before they could interrogate her, leaving Caroline and Klaus alone. Klaus was already on his feet, brushing the dirt from his curly blond hair and her eyes couldn't help but sweep down his broad shoulder, abdomen and hover for a second too long on his exposed cock.

"Seriously?! Put these on already!" She threw his underwear and pants into his cocky face before the image of his cock was embedded in her head, along with the fleeting thought of herself colliding against his more experienced body. She made a soft mewling noise that she covered with a sudden cough and waiting for Klaus to get dressed, half wishing she had let them freeze Klaus as a wolf for all of eternity.

"Caroline, you don't need to stay, I do know how to get dressed by myself. Unless there is something you wish to tell me?" Klaus had pulled on his pants and proceeded to swagger over to her, liking the way her eyes travelled over his upper chest. "Thank you for saving me."

She muttered 'it was nothing' and 'to forget about it' and kicked a few stones out of sheer embarrassment, hoping he would never see her fantasies and trying not to burst into tears at the realisation that everybody hated her and she was now completely alone.

"Why did you save me? After all, I haven't given you much reason to?" He hovered in front of her, waiting for an answer while she chose her reply from the rapid thoughts bombarding her brain.

"You saved mine, I owed you."

"Caroline, there's something more..."

"What do you want me to say? That I couldn't bare hear you suffer? They disregarded the fact that I've seen Tyler transform, that I stayed by his side enduring every whimper, scream and each and every bone crack and elongate. What they did to you...how is that any better than what you have done?"

"So it wasn't me you were saving, it was your friends? Stopping them from further tainting their good little souls. How sweet," Klaus said turning his back on her. "I thought it was because you finally realised how much you loved me." She flushed red again, hating him as much as she had before: why did she trust her instincts over her head? She rushed out the cellar but Klaus got there first.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

"Stay with me!" He said.

Caroline glared at him, there it was. He wasn't asking her, it was a command. Caroline was a mess.

She was in love with a mass-murderer who all her friends and family hated for good reason. She had stupidly brushed aside his mistakes, because after a thousand years on earth, several centuries passing by like minutes, how could you not lose your way? But she was so angry at him in that split second! She shouted at him to give her a reason why - was everything just a game to him?

Klaus was looking at her so intensely. She needed answers. She glared back into his face daring him to make a move, daring him to do something: to surprise, educate, provoke.. wishing for the touch of his lips, hoping for him to snap! But all he did was let her go and she was stunned by the anti-climax of it. She already missed his touch but he waved her past. Her feet were stuck to the ground. He walked over to get his shirt and she saw a tattoo on his lower back. It was of a hawk, its talons outstretched and wings at full span, it looked fierce and confident. She almost missed the snake, just out of reach and hidden beneath the long grass, its mouth wide open in attack.

"I thought you wanted to leave?" He said quietly.

"I do." But she didn't. She wanted to know what the tattoo meant. She was curious. Klaus obliged.

"I got it in memory of my younger brother, Henrik. It is a reminder, to look out for my siblings. Henrik was the first of us to die. He was mauled by some werewolves and I never forgave myself for not protecting him." He murmured.

"Why a hawk?" Caroline asked.

"Because it symbolises recklessness, impulsiveness, leadership. Everything I am. I chose a snake for Henry to remind myself of something I will never be: patient, sensual, decisive." He was inches from her face and she knew she was meant to be scared, but they were beyond that. She was almost having a normal conversation with Klaus about the past, about something Elena, Tyler nor Stefan would care to discuss.

He stank of sweat, dirt and blood and she struggled against her craving to taste it all.

"You still haven't left?" Klaus stated the obvious. Her feet were feeling extra heavy. She looked down to see if he was standing on them and his hand firmly clasped her neck. It may have been seconds, it may have been an hour, but whatever the time, it felt like an eternity: she barely breathed his name, before his lips came crashing down onto hers and she forgot all about what she should and shouldn't do with Klaus.

He was pulling off her jacket, her shirt and bra, she undid her pants and let them drop to the floor.

"Still want to leave?" He managed, slamming her against the cave wall. Her eyes rolled back against her head, suppressing her rational thoughts - it wasn't her fault she was horny all the time! The mewling noises were back though this time they were louder and provoked by Klaus' tongue pressed against her neck and chest. His hand navigated its way south and slid beneath her underwear.

Five months of sexual tension brought them to this moment. She clutched Klaus' hair, never wishing him to stop: it was heaven or hell? His fingers were torture against her weakening bundle of nerves and her mouth devoured the dry blood that smelt so intoxicating. She sucked and pulled against his lips while he chuckled at how easy it was to make her cum. She answered his smirk by pushing him away, the friction of his hand inside her was gone but she wanted to try something, she'd never done before. Something she had never thought Tyler would allow. She dragged his pants down to his ankles so her head was the same level as his dancing cock.

"Sweetheart, what do you think you are doing?" He smirked, like she was too innocent to know what she was doing. She'd read erotica, she knew exactly how to make a man cum and she told him so.

He seemed slightly surprised by her determination but did not tell her ' no' so she reached out and held his cock tightly in her hand. She must have done it right because he expelled a guttural moan that made her damp again. Slowly at first, and then gaining momentum she ran her clenched fist over it, pleased by the noises Klaus was making until thick, sticky liquid squirted out of it and it became limp again. Klaus immediately had her against the wall, legs apart, his cock pressed hard against her thigh and she felt vulnerable again despite not being a stranger to sex.

He complimented her and she blushed against his touch. Suddenly nervous at the thought of Klaus inside her. He kissed her again, working down her chest and onto her breast, hitching her leg up and without warning sank deep inside her. She gasped sharply when he'd adjusted himself and touched his sweaty forehead against hers. She looked straight into his eyes and for the first time realised the consequences of her decision to kiss Klaus.

She was fucking Klaus! she was FUCKING Klaus?! What the HELL had she been thinking? She couldn't fuck Klaus?! She'd taken a crazy pill! That was it, it wasn't real- "Oh!" Her head hit the wall as Klaus bucked repeatedly against her, their bodies connected like missing puzzle pieces. He whispered loving words and her name over and over and she realised what it felt like to truly love someone.

It had been a while since she and Tyler had had sex. Her sex life had been practically non-existent. There wasn't time between trying to keep yourself alive and fighting off terrors you never thought existed. Loving someone meant loving the good and the bad. What actually mattered was how Klaus challenged her, how he made her feel confident, sexy and badass - she could be someone she always wanted to be around him...

They would say he had changed her. This Caroline was her worst side, but maybe it was her best? Maybe Klaus had found the Caroline Forbes who was sick of being pushed around, who needed to live a reckless, impulsive life to forget about the traumas she had faced. Maybe this Caroline, who was mewling against his explosive touch wanted to be fucked by Klaus hard and rough because it made her feel alive again?

"Niklaus..." She moaned against the feel of his cock tight against her clit. Her body would kill her tomorrow but it was worth it. He seemed pleased she said his real name and kissed her cheek to thank her, lingering a moment to whisper three words she'd never think he'd dare say.

"I love you." Temporarily speechless, she was interrupted as her orgasm reverberated around her and she collapsed against his strong hold. There was silence as she eventually slid off him, wondering what the hell to say after you just fucked somebody you thought you hated? He didn't seem bothered by her stunned silence and instead threw her clothes in her face.

"That's it?" She sounded pissed. Klaus smirked to himself, he'd gotten everything he ever wished for.

"After all the gifts and telling me you fancied me, all you wanted was a 'fuck' and then you were going to leave me?"

Klaus walked back to her, intending to stroke her innocent cheek. She still had much to learn about him. She flinched at his touch, hugging her clothes to her tainted skin and regretting everything that had just happened. Hurt and sick, that she had trusted him over her friends.

"Don't be silly, that was just the beginning of what's to come," He kissed her fiercely and she struggled to hold onto her clothes, confused. "We'll continue in private where Kol can't overhear us, like the sick bastard he is."

"What does that make you then brother? Because you certainly aren't a saint."

"I'll leave that for Caroline to decide." His hand snaked around her waist as she quickly pulled on her clothes, horrified at how Kol might now see her and slightly relieved that Klaus wasn't going to fuck and run. She actually meant something to him, and there was more of the same to come, at least she could be sure of that.

**A/N: Apologies for the smut/swearing got a bit carried away and wanted to do something a bit different with Klaroline. Requests OPEN. Please review.**


	24. I Will Be Brave

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. Written for fun and the amusement of myself as well as my readers. A/N: So many of the character fit well with Disney movies.**

**I Will Be Brave**

"Make sure you return before the clock strikes twelve." Kol murmured from the couch where he'd been rolling the ice in his scotch in the most irritable way. "Shut up Kol!" Rebekah said, adjusting her dress and putting on her shoes. She was running late and Matt said he'd pick her up at seven. Why did her brothers wish to torture her with their presence? "This isn't a fairytale, carriages don't turn into pumpkins here. Don't stay up."

"Like I want to hear you and Matt getting it on." Rebekah threw her clutch at his ignorant face. "Ouch! What have you got in that?" Kol said, rubbing his shoulder where it had hit him sharply but the pain would subside in seconds, that was one of the benefits of being an Original.

"None of your business." This peaked Kol's curiosity and he proceeded to throw her make-up around the room to her annoyance. Rebekah lost her patience and Klaus caught them wrestling and yelling like insults like they were young children.

"Must you two? It's bad enough that I have to accompany you, Bekah."

"I never said you needed to. You invited yourself along after what happened to Finn. Sometimes you forget I'm just as capable as you are." She collected her things from the floor just as the doorbell rang and Kol started, jumping to the window so he could spy on Matt and mock his appearance, irritating Rebekah even more. Klaus fixed his tie and grimaced, he would always protect Rebekah whether she liked it or not. He didn't trust them, especially after what had happened to Finn. Rebekah couldn't argue against Klaus accompanying her, even if she knew the real reason: Klaus was going for Caroline. Rebekah couldn't wait to get out of the house. She greeted Matt with a smile, only too glad to escape at least one brother for the night, intending to 'try' to be normal. All she wanted was to finally go to a dance, have fun and maybe, maybe kiss a boy...

When she was with Matt it was like their differences were ignored. She was just a girl going out with a boy. It had been such a long time since she'd been on a date. She was sure she was going to mess it up, especially with Klaus watching her so closely. She just needed a night away from her brothers.

"Ready to go?" Matt smiled, trying not to stare at Kol or Klaus who were watching intently.

"Yes." She smiled, taking his arm and giving Klaus a stern look not to embarrass her. He rolled his eyes but seemed to understand her glare.

Matt drove, his fingers tensed up against the steering wheel. She wasn't surprised. Klaus had just invited himself along. Rebekah sat between her date and her brother, anxious that Klaus would do something reckless in an attempt to protect her honour. They drove in silence. Rebekah picked at her nails, glancing at Klaus and being disappointed when he merely stared out the window looking grim. Her brother was the first out of the car before it had stopped and she told him to go in without her, she could handle herself.

"I thought he hated dances." Matt murmured when Klaus left her begrudgingly at her request.

"So did I." She replied, softly. "It doesn't bother you does it?" She adjusted her dress again and wished she wore better underwear. Matt didn't seemed bothered that he would be entering the party with her on his arm. She wondered whether he had told his friends. She couldn't wait to see Caroline's face in particular. Matt shook his head.

They walked in from the car park, witnessing the atmosphere a buzz with excited children. It was like stepping back into time. Her dream of running a dance and doing the roaring Twenties was perfect. She remembered the high life and how reckless she had been, Klaus and Stefan would let loose, play games and out-play each other and though things would never be the same, this dance was going to be a success - she could feel it. Besides she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it. She'd been waiting for another chance like this for a thousand years.

They were on the dance floor surrounded by other hopeful partners, all waltzing or attempting to waltz. Elena and Stefan were pressed close to each other, Elena looking awkward because Damon was gritting his teeth with jealousy; Klaus was asking Caroline to dance with a livid Tyler stepping down. She tried to count the freckles on the bridge of Matt's nose to stop her from hearing everybody's conversations after she witnessed Klaus and Caroline bickering for everyone in the vicinity to hear -

_ "Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?"_

_ "I don't have to prove anything, love. I am the alpha male!"_

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
_

"I'm surprised you said yes to the dance." Rebekah said shrewdly. He had to have had other options.

"Nobody else asked me." Matt explained lamely, moving through the crowd and debating whether to dance or get drinks first, he couldn't tell what Rebekah preferred.

"Are you saying I was your last resort?" Rebekah said, taking his arm, he didn't seem to mind.

"No, I didn't mean that. It's just that since Caroline and I ended things, there's not been anyone really in my life. I'm pretty unlucky when it comes to girlfriends, well, not as unlucky as Jeremy - I think he thinks he's cursed," Sometimes he wondered if they all were.

"So you've only dated Elena and Caroline?" Rebekah added, moving the conversation along.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Still friends with them both. That's got to count for something though?"

Matt squeezed her hand gently, his other sliding down to the middle of her back, he complimented her dress so sweetly, she almost forgot what she wanted to tell him, not that she was having doubts about dancing with him, but because she wanted to hear again, why he thought she was different.

_I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me_

"And Caroline's with Tyler? Though for some reason Klaus has it in his head he can persuade her to choose him." She rolled her eyes. Her brother had made many mistakes over the years, and she hated him for most of them, including what he did to her and their family, but he was her brother and she did love him.

"Tyler's my best friend... I just want to be the decent guy here. We've all been through hell and I just want them to be happy. Caroline's not afraid of him, she's one of the strongest people I know."

"But who's looking out for you?" Rebekah asked, gently. He was always the one caught in the middle, trying to do things right but failing miserably because everyone was too busy with their own problems, she'd seen Matt get left behind before.

_Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

"I'm looking out for myself." Matt told her. She didn't want to make matters worse, but she wanted him to know she would look out for him too, without it seeming overly fluffy. That just wasn't her.

"You had about a thousand other girls to choose from- human girls, why me?"

"I told you," He smiled with a sigh, "You reminded me of Caroline because you can be overprotective, bossy, sensitive but you're other things too. I guess what I'm trying to say is," He stumbled over his words, "I liked how confident you were, how you already knew I'd say yes to coming to this, and because of that smile, you're doing now. You think just because you're you, nobody likes you? Well you're wrong." He pressed his forehead against hers and she knew he wanted her as much as she did.

"My, what a sweet confession," Kol was standing behind them wearing a suit and a smirk. "Why don't you skip the lies and have it off with her in the bathroom, I can smell your sexual curiosity from a mile back. Excuse me while I get the party started." Kol swaggered to the bar. Matt turned a tomato red. Rebekah flushed. She should tell Klaus, but she supposed he already knew.

"Is he always like that?" Matt said irritably.

"Yes."

"Is he going to do something stupid?"

"Probably."

"Shouldn't we do something?"

"Maybe, but I just want to enjoy _one_ dance without my brothers ruining it like they normally do. Can we just finish this song?" Matt nodded, pulling her back in tightly. She smiled gratefully, listening to the words. Why had it taken a thousand years to find a decent guy?

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
_

"Thank you for this," Rebekah murmured, closing her eyes, "I'm sorry about my brothers."

"You're welcome, maybe we should, you know, go see if the bathroom's free..." He said awkwardly.

Her eyes opened and she grinned, "Oh really? What if it is already occupied?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Well, I could just kiss you here, if you don't have any objections?" She shook her head, finally getting her wish. Matt pressed his forehead against hers and very slowly pressed his lips against hers. It was a sweet kiss just appropriate for a first date, pulling apart briefly to tease her and then kissing her again more eagerly. They pulled apart like teenagers in love and hurried off the dance floor, intent on finding a secluded corner where they could continue without interruption.

_I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

**A/N: This was originally going to be a Klaroline Cinderella story but considering they already dominate these drabbles I opted for Mabekah. The song you should know by now considering the number of times they play it on the radio (but goes so well with any fandom) is by Christina Perri, A Thousand Years. Sorry no smut this chapter, I'll leave that for your imagination.**


	25. Window Shopping

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. Written for fun and the amusement of myself as well as my readers. This drabble is for klausyfeels who requested this on tumblr: c****an someone write me a drabble about Klaus and Caroline arguing over wanting to adopt a pet panda. lulz. ****MAKE IT FLUFFY TOO. ****I hope I do it justice.****Enjoy xx**

**Window Shopping**

Caroline was perusing the shop windows alone, originally looking for a new pair of shoes when she stopped outside a toy shop and became fixated by the cute black and white toy panda. It looked relatively old, like a vintage toy that used to belong to somebody from the 1940s. It sat in the far corner, almost separated by the newer toys which wanted nothing to do with it. She felt bad, wondering what happened to its previous owner and wanted suddenly to go in to rescue it.

"You know when I said there was a whole world out there waiting for you, I was being serious." Klaus had caught up. His idea of window shopping probably consisted of Paris or Florence or somewhere classy and rich in culture, not down a dodgy lane in a suburb outside of Mystic Falls. She would have loved to take his offer, but she didn't want to leave her friends or family, not that they understand why she had broken up with Tyler in the first place.

Perhaps she wasn't shopping for shoes, after all. Perhaps the whole idea of leaving Mystic Falls for the day had been to escape a day of drama and forget those words that were constantly nagging at her brain. It was his fault for planting them in her head in the first place - she had been vulnerable, practically on her death bed. She tried to ignore him, unfortunately this did not deter him.

"You've been staring at that panda toy for fifteen minutes, love."

"I bet nobody stares at it because it looks so tatty."

"So you are making up for the thousands who have ignored it?"

"Somebody has to."

"Why don't you go and buy it."

"I'm supposed to be buying shoes."

"You know if you had taken up my offer of seeing the world, I could have taken you to Ueno zoo in Tokyo that exhibits Giant Pandas?"

"Don't be an jerk, you know why I said no."

"You said no, because you weren't ready."

Caroline tried to ignore him. She had said no, because she was scared. Scared of leaving everyone behind. Scared of leaving with Klaus. He had tempted her with diamonds, beautiful dresses, kind words and dreams she thought would never come true. How was it he could read her mind?

"I think I will purchase the poor thing. How much do you think it is?"

"Love, you don't need an old toy like that. Let me take you to see the real thing. It won't take long. I used to go there all the time in the fifties."

"What were you doing in Japan in the fifties?" Caroline asked surprised.

"I'd rather not say..." He smiled. Caroline looked sadly at the old panda and finally agreed to be whisked off to a city she never imagined she would go.

The Giant Panda was munching on a bamboo root and ignoring the dozens of faces staring through the glass walls of its exhibit. Its little black ears twitched and she wanted to give it a cuddle, it was so chubby. Klaus was waiting for her thank you, which she uttered hastily but continued to watch it move about the enclosure with hundreds of other visitors.

"I know this is crazy but you know how you can adopt animals.. "

"Caroline, you can't adopt a Giant Panda."

"Why not? Look at it! You were the one that wanted me to see a real panda. I would have settled for the stuffed toy until you brought me here."

"Caroline, love, you cannot have a Giant Panda because they are endangered." Caroline found this strange, all the better to adopt one she had told him. "If you want to kidnap a Giant Panda I'd love to see you try, but if you bring it back to Mystic Falls it's not going to be in its right environment. Where will you get its food and what would your mother think?"

Caroline frowned, obviously she hadn't thought of any of that. She still wanted to adopt it though. It was cute and fluffy and even if Klaus didn't understand, she had never had a pet. A pet panda she had thought would be low maintenance.

"Fine, I won't adopt one. Will you take me home, now I'm all depressed."

"The panda would be happier here anyway."

"When did you get to be an expert on Pandas?" Caroline said sulkily.

"In the fifties," he murmured with a grin. "I just have one more stop to make."

Klaus had left Caroline staring outside the window of the shop. She wondered where he had gone for the first ten minutes before asking herself whether she really cared. He was probably doing something reckless as usual, or drinking the blood of some poor person. She wondered if he had ever tried bunny? Somebody reached in and pulled the old panda out of the window and her heart started and she immediately panicked, Klaus was buying her the panda?!

But no, the shop attendant was merely replacing it with a new toy. It was unfair. She opened her wallet to count whether she had enough for the price tag, finally deciding on it and went inside.

She hugged the old thing close to her chest and saw Klaus waiting outside with something tied to his fist. She pictured something terrible and reluctantly went to meet him.

"I thought since I'd already bought you diamonds then the next best thing would be-" He smiled when he saw she had stopped listening because she was staring at the furry little bundle behind his legs. Caroline dropped to her knees to get a closer look and Klaus joined her. "I thought of the perfect name-"

"Klaus,"

"Actually I was thinking, Panda." The look he received from her was especially worth it. She traded him the toy for the border collie pup and felt its little heart pound against her chest. She wiped her teary eyes, overcome with emotion.

"It's ok sweetheart, you can thank me later."

**A/N: So I should probably say, I'm not so good at writing drabbles but I still had fun with the concept and I hope you did too! Please review. Requests are OPEN.**


	26. Alone In The Dark

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. Written for fun and the amusement of myself as well as my readers. For Bonnie. The title is taken from a haunting piano piece by Vadim Kiselev called "Alone In The Dark" which I thought encompassed Bonnie in 4x01 perfectly.**

**Alone in the Dark**

I shouldn't have done it. I knew after Grams had warned me from the other side that the consequences would be worse than Jeremy seeing ghosts or my getting a nosebleed, but Klaus would have hurt my friends if I hadn't and I couldn't bear that - besides it was me who had trapped Tyler in that monster (even if it was to save everyone from Alaric), I had lied to everyone I loved and used Dark Magic to do it. I was exhausted, clammy and weak and I should have known better. It was like I was losing everything my Grams had taught me, being so caught up in this crazy world, I was so desperate not to lose Elena to _them_ that I let darkness usurp me so I could bring her back from the dead. It was like standing in the middle of a forest with no breeze, no people but the everlasting fear that something foreboding was coming for you and there was nothing you could do to stop it. Klaus was not that monster terrifying me: there was another force, one my Grams was ashamed I had turned to. The Dark Magic would change me, she warned. It was not forgiving if I kept using it and would punish me - I should have listened. The act of putting Klaus back into his body forced the balance to tip radically and in punishment my Grams was wrenched from my side, blistered with burns and ripped from the heavens - I was alone in the dark, poisoned by my own selfishness.

**A/N: I can't stop listening to this song! Go find it on youtube - it's amazing! Review please.**


	27. Payback's a Bitch

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. Written for fun and the amusement of myself as well as my readers. For Finn. Inspired by a scene with Chris Keller and Chase Adams in Season 9 of One Tree Hill. AU. All Originals are still alive. Rated M - language, sexual themes.**

**Payback's A Bitch**

"I don't even know what I'm doing here," Elijah said, exasperated as the half-naked girl hung upside down by her ankles. "I thought this was between Finn and Kol." He avoided his eyes, being the moral brother and all. The music was also hurting his head.

Klaus snorted, "It is, but I came for the entertainment." He ordered drinks from the bar and Elijah slid into the nearest lounge wishing he was elsewhere. He asked about Kol and Finn who hadn't turned up yet. Klaus craned his head around the pole-dancers, "I don't know, but I bet they'll turn up soon. You know if Finn hadn't called Kol 'childish' we wouldn't be here?" Elijah agreed, shading his eyes to avoid catching a glimpse of the brunette's other pair of cheeks.

Kol arrived behind them, dressed in a suit and carrying a bottle of champagne which he proceeded to drink out of. "Ah, Brothers you made it. Have you ordered drinks? This will be a enjoyable night. I thought Rebekah would be here, you know how much she likes to see Finn suffer?" Kol looked disappointed for a moment before admiring the view, pocketing a hundred dollar note inside the girl's red thong and slapping her thigh.

"Why a strip club, Kol? You could have proved your point elsewhere?" Elijah sighed.

"Why not? I wanted to be entertained, besides Finn insulted me, he should be aware by now - " Rebekah appeared by his shoulder, giving Klaus a glare, she was still angry at him for leaving her behind but he thought she was taking too long to get dressed. He didn't apologise. Rebekah continued Kol's sentence, "Payback's a bitch!"

The lights dimmed and Klaus dropped into the seat opposite Elijah. Kol whispered in Rebekah's ear. Klaus' drinks arrived and Kol ordered one for his sister. Elijah had a bad feeling, whenever the whole family was together their attitudes were heightened.

The girl swung off the pole and strutted out the back, pulling a rather awkward looking male-stripper on stage.

"Oh good god, you didn't," Elijah murmured, shifting his gaze from his naked brother who was wearing a tight gold piece over his lower region. "Finn will murder you for this."

Klaus snorted into his drink at the sight and Rebekah had the giggles, her annoyance with Klaus forgotten. Kol seemed impressed, "Not before he performs. I always get my way." Rebekah was crying with laughter. Klaus raised his beer to Finn whose face had turned a tomato red. The rest of the pole-dancers were running their hands down his chest and thrusting against him to the music.

"How did you even...?" Elijah asked, regretting his question almost instantly. Kol took a gulp of champagne. "I threatened Sage of course. Still, I don't know why he cares so much for her, she's not even hot, not like these beauties." He whistled obnoxiously.

"Finn always liked red heads." Klaus stated. "I suppose he was always the Romantic. That was his mistake." Rebekah slammed her fist down on the table in front of Klaus, irritated.

"You know if you opened your heart to anyone Nik, maybe you'd understand. But no, the only thing you love is your stupid hybrid army." Rebekah leaned back on chair, challenging him to reply. He put down his drink slowly. Elijah threw his head into his hands, he just wanted to relax with a good book, why did he even come tonight? Klaus' eyes locked onto Bekah's narrow ones and he murmured darkly, "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, Bekah - be sure to remember that."

Rebekah was sick of his lies, particularly when it was he who had held her back from love. "You only say that because you've never loved anyone!" Rebekah shouted. Elijah intervened before Klaus broke the glass in his hand out of frustration. Kol seemed to be enjoying himself, especially when Finn turned a deeper shade of red when the girls led him to the pole to perform.

"Kol, you are dead." Finn grunted, through sheer embarrassment. The crowd begged to differ. It seemed Kol and compelled everyone in the bar because none looked surprised when Finn bore his teeth, reached out and pulled Kol by the scruff of the neck onto stage.

"Not now," Elijah said, holding Rebekah's hand and giving Klaus a look to shut up. Klaus grew quiet until Finn's leg hit him in the head and he jumped onto stage to hold Finn still so Kol could hit him. The strippers weren't sure who to protect or who to side with, suddenly afraid when Klaus' mouth bore down on them and he drank hungrily. Finn kicked Kol ruthlessly in the head so he fell off the stage and pulled Klaus from the girl, saving the girl's life. Klaus held his hands up in mock-defeat.

"It's no wonder Kol behaves the way he does with you as his mentor." Finn spat.

"If you'd been around, he wouldn't have had to." Klaus rebuked, wiping the blood from his lip. Kol groaned, rising from the floor, sculling his champagne, chuckling, "It was just a bit of fun - Finn, brother, come join us for a drink." Kol straightened his jacket.

"Why in your right mind, would you think I would drink with you after this." Finn punched Kol again in the face and kicked Klaus off another stripper. "Mother always hated when you did that." Finn said, angrily.

"Mother is dead!" Klaus called out, getting off the stage. He helped Kol to his feet. Rebekah left the table, "Ugh, I need something stronger than beer." Elijah decided to join her. She blurted suddenly, "Why do we stay Elijah? We could be sharing our lives with people who deserve us. People who understand what it means to love."

Elijah put his arm around her, "You mean people like that boy, Matthew Donovan? I've seen the way you look at him. Like he's Charles Pomeroy all over again, only he has much better taste in socks." Elijah smiled kindly, Rebekah rolled her eyes. "And we stay, because Niklaus is our family, even if he forgets that, but you know as well as I, that if we left, he'd be helpless." Klaus and Kol were hooting with laughter.

"I just want someone who loves me as much as Finn loves Sage, is that too much to ask?" Rebekah sighed.

Elijah sighed, "Well, Mr Donavon seemed happy enough dancing with you at the Decade Dance, did nothing come out of it?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "I only asked him to make Caroline jealous, besides, he's too close to Elena and Caroline to actually care about me. He proved whose side he's on." She looked at him curiously, wondering about his feelings for Elena, which she knew he had. "I know you hate it when I talk about Elena like that, but it's true. She's only using you. Look what she's done to the Salvatore Brothers, she's worse than Katerina ever was. Brother, don't let her hurt you."

Elijah smiled sadly, "Sometimes I think we've forgotten so much, Rebekah. I respect Elena because she is honourable, brave. She negotiated with me, she's smart, she sacrificed herself to save her friends and she tricked Klaus into believing she died. She is not Katerina. She cares too much and not just for her own kind."

Rebekah leaned against the bar, speaking quietly so Klaus and Kol wouldn't overhear.

"Sounds to me like you're in _love_ with Elena Gilbert, just don't invite me to your wedding."

Elijah chuckled, "Is it really that obvious?"

Rebekah smiled wryly, "Why didn't you stop Klaus from draining her blood?"

Elijah sighed, "I'm not as brave as you are. I thought at one point killing Klaus would make everything right, but I changed my mind because I couldn't be the one to end it despite how much he drove me mad. After a thousand years walking this earth, I realised that the bond of family was too strong. I might love Elena Gilbert but she doesn't love me."

"You can't keep sacrificing your feelings. Don't be afraid to lose everything. Klaus doesn't understand love because is not willing to believe in it, but love is magical, it changes us. It's the whole reason we live." Rebekah sighed, looking wistfully over the lounges of cocky men shouting approval at the new girls who had walked onto stage.

"Funny, that's what Katerina said once." Elijah murmured, as if lost in thoughts from the past. Rebekah clinked her drink against Elijah's. "To being brave and confessing our love, then." Klaus and Kol were discussing how long it would be until Finn forgave them. Rebekah thought she was seeing things, the light must be shining in her eyes... she looked at the program on the bar and said, I wonder if Klaus knew Caroline Forbes had a secret identity."

Elijah's jaw had slacked, his mouth ajar. "You really need to come to strip clubs more often brother." Elijah had lost his voice, apparently the image of Caroline Forbes making love to the pole was causing him to have a meltdown.

She laughed, raising her glass in the air. Caroline stopped flicking her hair around and her eyes travelled over Rebekah and Elijah before they settled on Klaus' surprised face. Rebekah called him a hypocrite beneath her breath. Kol was looking from Klaus to Caroline, apparently seeing Klaus like this was making him nervous, so naturally Kol made things worse by yelling to the already flustered girl -

"Show us your tits love!" And the rest of the compelled room yelled their approval.

Caroline covered her breasts in humiliation and ran backstage, the other girls resumed their positions and tried to recover the night. Kol laughed, giving Klaus a shrug and began showering the girls with Finn's money (because of course that was part of the night's rules).

Rebekah yelled to Klaus, "She might need some words of comfort, oh wait you don't know any!" Klaus didn't take any notice of her, but he did take offence at Kol, snapping the table leg in half then ramming it into his chest.

"What-the-hell?" Kol gasped, from the floor as Klaus stepped over him and went to console Caroline.

"That's why you never get in the way of a man's first love." Elijah said wisely.

"A little help?" Kol's bloody fingers wrapped around the stake, pathetically.

"You really think Nik loves her?" Rebekah asked.

Elijah smiled, "I think Caroline Forbes reminds him of what it's like to be human. Perhaps in a thousand years he'll come to realise what it meant."

Kol sidled up to them, putting the bottle of champagne down, "Well I wasn't expecting that. Who knew our Brother was lying all along? Somebody fill me in on this Caroline girl?"

Rebekah and Elijah ignored him, content in each other's company. Rebekah leant her head against his shoulder, "I love you Elijah." He kissed her forehead and Kol made gagging noises.

**A/N: Please review! (What happened with Klaroline? Stay tuned for the next installment!)**


	28. Secret Identities

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. Written for fun and the amusement of myself as well as my readers. Some Klaroline angst. Rated M - language, sexual themes, blood-play?**

**Secret Identities**

Klaus entered the low-lit dressing rooms ignoring all the other strippers, he only had eyes for Caroline who had escaped the stage in utter embarrassment after Kol's stupid remark. She sat at the farthest dressing table talking to Elena Gilbert, who glared at him when he appeared. She was different now, feistier...she was a vampire? He raised his eyebrows, mildly surprised.

"I didn't realise you were still alive." He said, slowly.

"I learnt a few things from Katherine, only I did them a little differently," Elena told him. He admired her courage, not her defiance. He asked to speak to Caroline, who was presently ignoring him. He smiled after the word 'love', attempting to be polite.

"You know that's not going to happen. And don't call me 'love'!" Elena spat.

"And you know I'm still an Original who can rip your heart from your chest." He challenged her, brushing her hair from her face, inches from her chest. She flinched, teeth bared, apparently she didn't care... "You are most annoying, why don't you leave us. Caroline can take care of herself, that's why I fancy her, besides won't your Salvatore Brothers be waiting?" Elena glowered at him. "That's what I thought." Both Caroline and Elena had come alone, without their significant other.

Caroline sighed, pulling a loose t-shirt over her head, "It's ok Elena, he won't hurt me," Klaus chuckled, there was something about Caroline that intrigued him. He liked her for various reasons: the chase, because he enjoyed her company, especially how he got under her skin. Elena left them reluctantly. Klaus told her Elijah would be waiting, laughing to himself at his brother's intentions - sometimes he thought him more of a fool than Finn.

Caroline wrapped her arms across her chest, still annoyed.

"You rather took me by surprise tonight," Klaus murmured into her ear, so close he could smell her perfume, feel her shallow breaths against his cheek. Caroline pushed him roughly against the locker. Klaus bounced, suddenly inches from her face, "No need to hold it back, let it all out, sweetheart," He smiled, "We could call this foreplay."

"What do you want, Klaus?"Caroline said, her hands on her hips. He liked it when she did that. He grinned. Wasn't it obvious he fancied her after the presents, his intentions, the decade dance? "You know, I didn't think you liked stripping, let alone dancing on a pole for money? I think this costume in particular is rather stunning!" He lifted her t-shirt to admire the tasselled underwear beneath and Caroline hastened to move feeling uncomfortable. "Where is Tyler if you don't mind my asking? I didn't see him in the audience. Probably a good thing because Kol doesn't like uninvited guests." He finished with a smirk.

Caroline was aware of his lingering gaze upon her breasts which were only hidden by a thin piece of material. Tyler did not know. She had kept her other life a secret because she was ashamed of what he would think of her, but she was only doing it in order to get enough money so they could leave Mystic Falls. She was sick of all the drama. Sick or people getting hurt. Sick of Klaus.

"You need to leave before Tyler comes back!" It was an empty threat. Tyler was at the Lockwood mansion probably eating dinner with his mother.

"He's not here Caroline," She told him to jump in the lake. "I won't tell on you." He opened her fist and left a hundred dollar bill in her hand. With a devilish grin, he held her daylight ring in the other.

She looked thunderous, pushing him against the locker again, "Give it back Klaus!" Caroline growled much to his amusement he responded with 'no', keeping the ring out of reach. Her face began to transform, ordinarily this would be frightening to anyone other than Klaus.

"No need to get angry, love. I'll give you your precious daylight ring if you do just one thing in return." Caroline looked livid, as well as wary. "Just one kiss, that's all I ask."

"No way in hell!" Caroline thundered, frightening a girl who had walked into the dressing room to change costumes. She smiled at her sweetly until she left. "Give it!" She swore at him in frustration.

"I've been called worse." Klaus grinned, waiting. Caroline seemed to be thinking it over. Her ring for a kiss from Klaus. He was amused but she had already humiliated herself in front of his entire family. She told herself Tyler would never know. Kissing Klaus was just to get her ring back, nothing else.

"I won't bite." Klaus murmured when she hesitated, half thinking she could still run, reach Bonnie's ask her to make another ring...She sidled up to him - she had kissed boys before, so why was this any different? She looked into his cocky face, he thought he was so great - it infuriated her. Why couldn't he have ruined someone else's life? Hating herself for what she was forced to do, she pressed her lips tenderly against his mouth, expecting to be quick but he held tight, kissing her fiercely forcing her to elicit a soft moan that betrayed her real feelings. She hadn't expected the kiss to affect her like it did. Was it hate-sex she craved from him after everything they'd been through or had she eventually caved in to his intentions?

"As promised, love," he replied, slipping the ring onto her wedding finger, obviously on purpose. He let go of her with the remark, "I knew a small town boy, a small town life would not be enough for you." She hated how she let him get to her! He stopped her slap inches from his face and he surveyed her very carefully. She held her stance, remembering how awful Klaus really was. Then to her surprise he offered her his wrist. He pushed her against the wall, "You are going to faint if you don't eat anything, I can see it in your eyes." She hated when he did that. She clutched onto his wrist, sucking on his blood, remembering the taste as her adrenaline pumped through her veins.

Blood sharing was _personal_, like sex or an orgasm, something that should only be shared between couples. Perhaps satisfying her addiction for Klaus' blood wasn't only because his blood tasted like matured wine, but because a part of her already craved him. He gave her an edge, why else had she chosen a strip club owned by a Mikaelson? Why else had she decided to embody a stripper if she didn't think that one day he would catch her dancing? There was something dangerous about Klaus, something that intrigued her no matter how much she denied it. Klaus smirked against her cheek, , "You've fed, now it's my turn, sweetheart."

Her eyes snapped open, "You said you weren't going to b-" Her sentence broke off when his teeth pierced the vein in her neck and her body fell against his, it felt like her _whole world _had exploded around her. Her chest rubbed against his shirt, and she felt aroused due to the fact that she was only inches away from the bulge in his pants. His eyes were full of lust and desire and her blood gushed off his chin. Her arousal was matched by her sudden need to suppress her arousal. She blurted suddenly, "Are you going to fuck me so we can finally move past this?"

Klaus dabbed his blood over her wound on her neck, healing her. He smiled, cupping her face in his hands. Their noses touched, a sweet gesture, unusual for Klaus, she thought. He held her gaze and she was unsure of what was coming next. "If that is what you really want." Klaus said slowly. Did she really want to have sex with Klaus? Had she already gone too far? Klaus' leaned against her neck, breathing in her scent, she tensed up ready for him to feed on her again, but this time, his lips brushed over her skin and she breathed in the blood, already becoming her darker self, letting go of all responsibility and embracing her inner vampire.

She was already influenced by his movements, the noises he provoked from her gave him his answer. "That's it, Sweetheart." He was taking his time, admiring her soft, pale skin, biting her breast and caressing her all over. His fingers played between her legs, making her grip his hair tightly, completely lost in lust. She mewled loudly, gasping alongside the friction which felt incredible. She cummed against his hand, resting a moment before he lifted her leg, adjusting himself before emitting a final groan as his cock picked up a steady rhythm. His mouth found hers and he kissed her bare shoulders, holding tightly to her bottom as he drove his cock back and forth, admiring the beautiful gasps and the beads of sweat forming over her forehead.

She couldn't get enough of him, completely in the moment. She kissed his cheeks, sucked on his neck, the smell of the blood intoxicating her emotions. He bucked roughly into her, whispering her name the way that always infuriated her in that British accent that he thought made all girl's grow weak. He called her 'sweetheart' and 'love' and when they weren't kissing they were holding each other's gaze. Caroline's head rolled back, staring at the ceiling as she felt his final thrust explode within her and she bit down on Klaus' shoulder, drinking his blood and riding it out.

Klaus held her close, still connected, not even angry that she had used him as a blood-bag. He was grinning like an idiot. She had finally let him take a part of her soul, "I told you I'd show you my whole world." Klaus told her, when he extracted himself from her and she wobbled away trying to find her clothes, still aware of how her body had betrayed her.

"Must you follow me?" She snapped. "It's bad enough that I let you do that to me."

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it Caroline," he said slowly, buttoning up his jeans.

"It was a mistake and it won't happen again." Caroline glared at him, conscious of what her fingers had done to his hair and remembering how tightly his body had pressed against hers, and how great his cock had felt between her thighs - she had hot hybrid sex with him after all. "Would you just leave, you've done enough."

Klaus chuckled when she blushed a deep shade of magenta, "That's what every man likes to hear."

He had stopped following her and she sighed in relief, trying unsuccessfully to block out what had just happened even though it had felt amazing. She should never have told Elena to leave the room. She couldn't trust herself anymore. She wiped his blood from her face and he kissed her cheek tenderly, "Until next time." He smirked. She threw her brush at him and was left to deal with her heightened emotions and her guilt.

**A/N: Please review. I hope you enjoyed this smutty fic. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, means a lot to read your feedback. Also, thoughts on S4? I myself am enjoying this season and cannot wait for some hot-hybrid-sex between Klaroline. Any drabble requests? Be sure to let me know.**


	29. You Raise Me Up

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. Written for fun and the amusement of myself as well as my readers. Elena is a vampire struggling with her feelings. AU. Freeverse - it's been a while.**

**You Raise Me Up**

* * *

_Life is never simple_

_Death has its challenges_

* * *

**BLOOD** addiction.

Failed attempts.

How to _feed_?

When everything,

felt **wrong**.

-:-

She lied.

_Blood_ sharing -

with Damon Salvatore?

Ashamed, weak,

It was

her ****** SECRET**

-:-

Stefan betrayed,

the ~truth~

_REVEALED_

What must

they _think_?

-:-

Never _wished_,

to be a VAMPIRE.

**Traumatic **memories -

can't keep

blood

D

O

W

N

-:-

Should be dead

Stuck (between)

** WORLDS**, Elena

faces/Stefan.

!Stake! in hand.

-:-

_ Heightened

_Emotions_ _

Guilt-stricken,

REVENGE

**suffering** alone?

(save me)

-:-

Halting **DARK**

thoughts, hopeful

and s-t-r-o-n-g,

Elena Gilbert

will ~shine~

-:-

**A/N: Please review. Klonnie, Klamon and Klefan fics coming up next. Requests OPEN. **


	30. Broken Man

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. Written for fun and the amusement of myself as well as my readers. A Klamon/Dalaric fic because I love them and for OKBooey31 who gave me the idea, thank you. **

**Broken Man**

Damon sat at the bar at The Grill in his usual seat, distanced from the raucous laughter and clack of balls across the poole tables. It was the middle of the day. Alaric would have made some sort of ironic comment. He could almost hear his voice, feel his presence beside him but it was all in his imagination. He had held him, fallen to his knees and cried for him. He had buried him. He wouldn't light some stupid lantern in the presence of the rest of those idiots. He had better things on his mind, like trying to save the world one day at a time. Whenever he was frustrated, angry or lonely he would go to talk to Ric and leave him half his share of Scotch or Bourbon. Some days he would lose himself in his memories, a hand wrapped around his drink and snapping at anyone who disturbed him.

_I need a non-vampire to get in the cave and other than Elena, you're pretty much the only one I trust._

_Well you have a crappy way of showing it._

_I was your friend Damon, you shouldn't have killed me._

_Well sometimes, I do things I don't have to do._

_You going to recycle that same crap ass apology you gave Mason Lockwood?_

_Yeah, well... I didn't mean it with him._

Damon's impulsive actions alienated him from people, he knew that. It was what he did. He didn't feel. Showing your feelings was what Stefan did and he wasn't Stefan. Ric tolerated his mistakes: sitting in silence, sharing a bottle or two and stumbling out into the parking lot of the Grill ready to face another day. _How was he meant to continue without his best friend? How was he supposed to act with Elena when she chose Stefan over him? How was he meant to be the big brother and save the world, when everything he did was looked upon as trouble?_

Klaus appeared by his shoulder, seating himself down in the stool next to him. What did the smirking bastard want this time? Damon clenched his teeth, turning his head slowly to look at him.

"That seat is taken."

"Is it? By whose ghost?"

Damon was not in the mood to talk. He would have punched him if he didn't think the last four bottles of alcohol had had any affect. His attitude however was worse than ever.

"You do remember it was your saint-like mother that turned my friend into a monster?"

"Ah, Alaric Saltzman. He was particularly accommodating when I arrived here."

"Klaus, if you want to leave here alive, you better tell me what it is you want?"

Klaus commented on Damon's awful taste in spirits, reaching over the bar to pour himself some sparkling wine. "Remember that time I helped you save Elena from your friend's grasp and you and Stefan betrayed me by stopping my heart? Well, I'd like to give you a proposition and let me be clear, I do not intend to fill the role of your last mate because if I recall, it's your fault he was dragged into that grave in the first place." Damon reacted, his fist foiled by Klaus' hand conveniently resting inches from his heart. "Poo - your breath smells."

"If you're done. What is this plan and what's the catch, if I do decide to help?"

"I believe _your_ plan was to kill this Connor gentleman but nobody was interested? If he stays any longer he will interfere with my plans and I do not want that, so I would like your help to take him down. If you help me, I'll leave Elena alone."

Klaus took a sip of wine, swirling it around the glass like some pompous wine-connoisseur.

Damon heard Ric chuckle in his ear. He smirked, he must be insane to trust Klaus but nobody not even Tyler was willing to help him. Klaus waited patiently, that big grin on his face, admiring the atmosphere and getting on Damon's nerves with that smirk.

"If I help you, you not only leave Elena alone but you keep away from Caroline." Damon said, extending his hand. Klaus shook it, whispering into Damon's ear.

"I have no intentions to keep away from Caroline, you see, there is something Tyler has not told you and I believe it would make all the difference. However, my offer still stands - Elena is yours - or Stefan's, I lose track these days." He sculled the rest of his wine, leaving money on the top of the bar.

Damon was sure he had just signed himself over to the Devil. If there was one thing he knew about Klaus it was he never kept his word, but at that moment Damon didn't care. He had lost everything, everyone he ever loved. What did it matter if he joined forces with Klaus? Maybe he'd get himself staked and everything would cease hurting.

**A/N: Please review. Also if you want a laugh visit my tumblr where I reblogged a hilarious meme of Damon and Klaus going on a picnic!**


	31. Heart In Chains

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. Written for fun and the amusement of myself as well as my readers. Title and first few lines is from Kate Voguele's 'Heart In Chains' song. FreeVerse and Dark!Bonnie.**

**Heart In Chains**

It's been nine hundred years.

A curse! Not the **1st**

The FIVE return:

a quest - on the

horizon

-:-

Lies **&& **deceit.

of the _worst_ kind.

(Trauma, death, loneliness)

Leaves **one** choice.

-:-

Don't wanna

be _helpless_ or _lost_.

-Take me- **DARKness**.

Help me survive.

-:-

It's too late, No **2nd **chances.

My {heart} in **c-h-a-i-n-s**.

Magic's _tainted: _(Trapped).

Hardly _**recognisable**_.

-:-

~It~ **controls **me.

Blood-_thirsty. _Heart-_less. _Soul_-less_

An impatient **clone**/enolc.

Hate-_driven. _Revenge_-ful. _

Grams' disappointment.

-:-

No -friends- or _lovers_.

(just _Klaus_)

The FIVE **eradicated**.

The ~key~ in my bloody palm.

-:-

No hope for the future.

**Death** (everywhere).

Broken (hearts).

**Life** (gone).

-:-

Klaus holds the ~key~

Apocalypse rains

D

O

W

N

**Death** is inevitable.

for all.

**A/N: Please review. **

.


	32. Burning The Harbour

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. Written for fun and the amusement of myself as well as my readers. Title from Kate Voguele's 'Burning The Harbour' song. Snaps to me if this turns out to be true in the show. Based on scenes from 4x04. Connor/Klaus/Jeremy.**

**Burning The Harbour**

_Why could only he see the tattoos of the FIVE? What did it mean? _He sketched Connor's shoulder, detailing over the lines, mesmerised by the symbols of stars and snakes. _If Klaus was so interested, did that mean whatever was coming was a threat to him? Did Elena know Stefan was helping Klaus? He didn't even know what his sister was doing these days. Trying not to eat anybody.. _he smirked, despite it not being a very funny joke. Connor had asked him why he lied to him. For outsiders they were so frightened of a world filled with Supernatural creatures. It was abnormal. In folktales, it was the monsters who were defeated by humans, but here in Mystic Falls, everyone had a secret, and most often than not it was hard to even decipher who was good or bad. Folktales were lies to make it seem like humans were heroes. He knew that now. He knew it with Anna, with Vicki and with Elena and Bonnie. Caroline. Stefan. Tyler. He'd been through hell for them all but he never regretted knowing them, to being a part of this dysfunctional family. What Connor didn't get was he came into Mystic Falls intent on being the hero, to save humanity by killing some vampire, killing some werewolf -but these "monsters" are people with aspirations, friends and family. It was easy to lie because these days it was all Jeremy did. He lied to protect those he loved. _Why were there black flames everywhere? What did they symbolise? _He couldn't help and feel his sketches were insufficient compared to Klaus' masterpieces. Connor told him the tattoo spreads more and more after he kills. He's lost count on how many lives he'd shed. _He won't take my family away from me. _Klaus said the tattoos used to be visible but now they're not. Connor told Jeremy only someone from the FIVE could see them. _What did that make him? Number SIX? He already saw dead people, was this some other consequence he had to face after Bonnie brought him back from the dead? _Have you killed a vampire? - Connor asked - multiple murders lead to the key at your fingertips. _What key? The key to any of this making sense? _Klaus almost choked Jeremy to death, he knew the tattoo was incomplete, he also thought the drawing was crap. Jeremy pointed out Connor needed food. Klaus pointed out that Jeremy should mind his own business. Jeremy left the room in a huff. He _had_ killed a vampire, or was it a Hybrid? He had not noticed any tattoos the last time he showered. It was a lie. He was not one of the FIVE, nor would he ever be one. He was a Gilbert and that meant something else entirely.


	33. Fall From Grace

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. Written for fun and the amusement of myself as well as my readers. A KLEFAN fic. Warning: you may need tissues. Prompt: Betrayal. FreeVerse. **

**Fall From Grace**

Stefan's nails dig into Klaus' cold heart.

_Surprise-confusion-disbelief-_

r~i~p~p~l~i~n~g~ effect,

veins **&&** blood **stop** [frozen]

Dead to him,

to Caroline.

to all.

-:-

Just a case humouring his **soul**.

_Regret-anger-jealousy_

S-t-o-r-e-d **alone**

Betrayed by his **BFF**.

Tricked by his **HYBRID**.

No more a

threat.

-:-

Coffin **closed**: Bonnie's face.

_Contempt-triumph-happiness_

2 choices: Eyes open

or closed.

Coffin **opened**: Alaric's face.

No choices -

just death.

-:-

=Stefan **&&** Klaus=

(Brothers in arms!)

Chicago: the destination.

_Joy-envy-love_

**Promises**: stay friends.

Aspirations: see the world.

**Never** go back.

**A/N: Please review. REQUESTS OPEN. Working on new drabbles - Crazy Dreams 2 (for TaylorMikaelson) and Body Swap 2 (for ****tearzofthestarz). Thanks to all who have reviewed, story-alerted and favourited. Glad you are enjoying the ride!**


	34. Behind Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. Written for fun and the amusement of myself as well as my readers. This was an actual dream I had the other day. OTH / TVD crossover. I was stuck on a title for this so I put on my music and found this song by The Who. Sexual themes. Non-Con.**

**Behind Blue Eyes**

Caroline was making adjustments to the streamers hanging from the lights in the school hall. Tyler had been acting funny all week. She pulled a little too hard on the streamer and it fell to the floor. She cursed. Klaus had ruined everything. She didn't even know why he bothered to stay in Mystic Falls. Everybody hated him and those stupid gifts he kept giving her were driving her crazy. Did he not already get the point? She loved Tyler. She would _always_ choose Tyler. Caroline kicked the streamer away from her, only to have it stick to the bottom of her boot. "Seriously?!" Caroline yelled, frightening a sophomore who had brought the cups to the punch table at her request. _Where the hell was Elena? Or Bonnie? Or Jeremy?_ She couldn't do this all by herself. Even her frenemy, Rebekah wasn't there to interfere.

Caroline discarded the annoying piece of streamer and tried not to stress about how much stuff she had left to organise before 7pm when the Decade Dance would begin. It hadn't been her idea to do this all by herself. Elena had promised she would be fine, she'd feed the way Damon had taught her and be there soon. Matt was at work and sent his apologies. There was no word from Stefan or Jeremy since Bonnie was still giving her the cold shoulder. Caroline sighed. How was Bonnie even thinking about being with Professor Shane when Jeremy Gilbert was near? Had she not punished him enough for that moment he kissed Anna? Besides, Caroline didn't trust new people, most of the time they turned out to be people who wanted them dead.

"You seem to be having some trouble with that streamer."

Caroline turned to a man, too old to be in school. She smiled, making some airy comment about how inundated she was and how she should take a break. She shook his hand.

"Xavier Daniels. I was just on my way to get coffee. How come you're here all by yourself?"

"My friends are all busy, but it's ok. I'm used to it. Sometimes I scare them away. I mean I don't mean to, but I ask them to move something and it takes them half an hour!" Caroline rolled her eyes. It was half true, but these days, if her friends weren't showing up, it was usually because something had happened. Like Klaus or Connor, or Katherine or Kol or the Original witch causing problems. There was never really time for normal things, like dances. That's why it was important to do these things. To remember life used to so simple.

"Wow, that's really annoying," he drawled.

"Yeah, that's what they say to me all the time."

"No, I mean...it's annoying they do that to you. I would do it like this!" He snapped his fingers, "Especially for a pretty girl, like you." Caroline blushed, waving his compliment aside.

"Thanks," she added, pushing away the feeling that the man was hitting on her. She felt uncomfortable and also slightly flattered. It probably was good timing, because she actually needed some blood. "You know, let me buy you that coffee. It's the least I can do after you saved me from that extremely annoying streamer." Caroline laughed lightly.

She couldn't wait to get to a secluded corner and feed on his neck. She thought she saw something in his eyes but it didn't stay long. They got coffee from cafeteria and Caroline asked Xavier some questions. He said he liked Mystic Falls very much and was thinking about staying with his brother who was the Janitor. Caroline nodded, politely until they walked past the lockers and she put down her coffee on the nearby table which had been set up to take people's tickets. She took his coffee from his hand and he looked at her weirdly. She muttered a hurried sorry, cupped her hand over his mouth and pushed him into a gap between the lockers - just a taste.

"You won't remember this." Caroline fed on him. She hardly did this anymore. It felt good to be able to swap from blood-bags to human blood - she had control now. She had learned not to listen what to listen for. She would always remember her first kill, and she wanted to make sure, it never happened again. She heard Xavier groan against her and she smiled into his neck, deliriously.

"Thank you," Caroline murmured, wiping his blood from her lips. "You have no idea how much I needed to do that. Now forget it happened." She said, compelling him. "Here's your coffee."

"Thanks," Xavier said, smiling at her with this weird look in his eyes again. "True beauty..." He touched her hair softly and Caroline smiled awkwardly, "You won't remember this either Miss Forbes." Xavier threw his coffee at his feet and grabbed her arms.

"But I compelled you!"

"Your compulsion doesn't work on me! I'm one of the FIVE! Now spread your legs and let me taste you. I let you do me."

Caroline's features contorted in rage. "No need to get all vamped up." He pulled a stake from his jacket. "Beauty meet the beast." _He named the stake, Beast? Who was this guy? _Now she wished somebody had come to help her.

"You're crazy!"

"You think I don't know that? I hunt vampires and each time I kill, this tattoo spreads and Connor tells us, it will lead us to the ultimate prize. Well, that's true, but babe, pretty things like you, I never usually catch," he growled against her face, plunging the stake inside her. "No screams beauty, you don't want to wake the beast do you?" _Was he calling his cock the beast now? This guy was seriously deranged. _She bit his shoulder and he yells out. She pulls the stake from her stomach and punches him. He just grins at her, like he's pleased.

Xavier kisses her, licking and swallowing up his own blood with an intoxicating groan. Caroline gags when his tongue traces the tips of her fangs. _Who was this guy? _"Now, now Miss Forbes, play nice now." She thought he was human, like Connor but he was so strong. Xavier punched her in the face and she held her broken jaw until it healed. Now she was really pissed. Xavier forced her onto the floor, a syringe pierced her skin and he forced her legs apart. She was getting weaker, delirious, she felt his nails dig into her skin, he slid inside her, thrusting deeply, swearing loudly, apparently her body pleased him. Tears welled in her eyes as the werewolf venom took hold of her. She was going to die. He was taking everything: her life, her soul and her dignity. "Please..."

-:-

"You should see this." Bonnie said, calling Klaus to her side. She held his wrist and projected the images she had seen into his head. He looked livid. "I've never seen that man before, but I think he's another member of the FIVE-" It was incredible how fast Klaus disappeared when Caroline was in trouble, Bonnie thought. But this was different. This Xavier guy was twisted: he not only killed Vampires, but he had his way with them first. She may not trust Klaus, but compared to this man, he seemed like a saint. She closed her eyes again, holding onto Caroline's soul, whispering words of comfort, _Klaus is coming for you, hang in there._ Caroline struggled weakly against Xavier's dominating body and hardly heard or felt Xavier wrenched from her. She heard muffled voices but couldn't make them out and her breathing slowed. She had beat death once, but now her time was up.

Klaus held Xavier by the throat, "I should torture you for your sins."

Xavier choked, "Do what you like. You're too late."

"Ok then," Klaus let go. Xavier let out a sigh of relief. Klaus' plunged his fist into the man's chest and squeeze it tight, "Know this, I will come for all of you. I killed your ancestors once, I can do it again." With that he ripped out his beating heart without a tinge of guilt. It was these types of human beings, he had no pity for. Predators that made him less of a Monster. Xavier buckled over and fell in a pool of his own blood. Klaus fell to his knees beside Caroline, praying he could still save her.

She was still, her skirt bunched up around her waist. He pulls up her knickers, keeping back the rage. He'd already killed Xavier. He bit his wrist, feeding it to her urgently. He rested her head against his chest, whispering words of comfort. She would be alright. He cared for Caroline more than he cared for anyone, even Rebekah. It had taken him a year to realise it.

Bonnie was surprised to see this side of him. He had been a monster, a sociopath, yet now, he was just a man caring for his girl. Bonnie was conflicted, usually she would have been cautious. Klaus only did things for people so he could use them when he needed favours, but there was nothing in return for him. He might have saved her life, but Caroline had never treated him any differently. Caroline gasped for breath, sitting upright, the werewolf venom gone from her system, thanks to Klaus' healing hybrid blood.

"What happened?" She asked, separating herself from him.

"I saved you." Klaus said, relieved. Bonnie saw the genuine emotion in his features. A week ago she would have thought herself crazy. Stefan put a hand on her shoulder, whispering he was going out to feed with Rebekah. Bonnie nodded, she didn't tell him what had happened to Caroline, though she was sure he would have rushed to her side like Klaus she wanted to give Klaus his chance with her.

"I can take care of myself." Caroline said, noticing Xavier's heart-less corpse at Klaus' feet.

"Really? Well in that case, I'll take back my healing blood and resurrect this lovely gentlemen so you can show me."

"Don't be an ass!" Caroline snapped.

"Why can't you just accept my help?"

"Because usually when it comes to your helping us, it comes with a price."

"I saved you because it was the right thing to do." Caroline glared at him. "Stop being stubborn and just thank me. I don't expect anything in return, in fact, things can just go back to normal if you want them to."

Caroline threw her arms in the air, angrily, "Thank you."

"See, that was not hard at all was it, Sweetheart? I'll escort you home." Caroline didn't have the energy to protest, she felt horrible, used, sick and not because Klaus had rescued her. In fact, if it had been anyone but Klaus she probably would have cried against their shoulder. She was only just holding it together. Klaus whisked her home. He'd already been invited inside, so that was no problem and her mother was at the station. It wasn't like she could report this Xavier person now that Klaus had killed him but she was still shaken by her rape and almost murder.

"Shall I call Tyler for you?"

"You, offering to call Tyler?" She stared at him.

"Well, I know you don't want to cuddle up to me right now...where is my mate?"

"He was helping Damon with something."

"Sounds suspicious."

"Don't call him, I'm fine on my own, you can go back to whatever you were doing."

"I think Bonnie can manage without me, she has Stefan to keep her company." Klaus put his phone back in his pocket and admired Caroline's room, he hadn't noticed too many things the first time he'd been there, saving Caroline's life from Tyler's bite.

Bonnie smiled when Caroline rolled her eyes. There was always something about Klaus that either terrified people or made them curious. Caroline didn't question him, even though Bonnie was sure Caroline was curious about why she was helping Klaus in the first place.

Klaus had promised to help her with her magic, now that the dead witches didn't trust her. Klaus had a way for her to become more powerful if she helped him duplicate Elena's blood bags so he could continue to make his hybrids. _Just stay with her Klaus,_ Bonnie encouraged, she had a feeling it would be best.

"I'll guard the house, in case more come tonight. Get some rest."

"I'm not sleepy." Caroline shifted her attention away from him, when he sat down beside her, "Caroline, you need to rest," Klaus said, compelling her to do as he said. Caroline fixed her pillow and snuggled deep beneath the blankets. "Good night Klaus," she said. He smiled, brushing her hair from her face. He murmured goodnight and sat back against the backboard with his blue eyes wide open.

**A/N: Bit random and dark, however please review.**


	35. Spell Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. A one shot for the amusement of my followers and fans. This is a familiar AU which usually happens in Harry Potter fanfics. Enjoy! **

**Spell Gone Wrong**

It was Bonnie's fault. She had mispronounced one of the Latin words for the spell and now they were on the floor trying to keep baby-Klaus, baby-Stefan and baby-Damon under control. If there was a God out there, I bet he was having a good laugh. Bonnie was trying to figure out how to reverse the de-aging spell, when Jeremy ran up from the basement of the Salvatore Boarding house with a bunch of blood bags I had asked him to get. He dropped them on the floor.

"This is way too weird." Jeremy murmured, watching the three vampires in miniature size.

Klaus fought his way into the tangled mess of bags on wobbly legs that didn't keep up with his upper body. His wide blue eyes and blond curly hair made him look like a cabbage patch doll, but I had to remember he was the Hybrid that used me as his personal blood-bag.

Stefan was the most adorable toddler I'd ever seen. He had hardly any hair compared to Klaus and spend most of the last hour in a fit of giggles. He crawled over to Klaus at vamp speed and snatched the blood-bag from his lips. Sometimes I wondered how this was my life. The spell had turned all three vampires into vampire-babies with vampire-baby urges.

Damon had a head of black hair and was the most raucous out of the three. He threw tantrums when he didn't get his way and if I turned my back a second he would disappear and I'd find him climbing over the furniture or the beams in the ceiling just to annoy me. Damon bit down onto Stefan's wrist and I started, scolding him and lifting him up to my chest. I realised how utterly ridiculous it would have sounded aloud. Hopefully Damon would never remember any of it when the spell was reversed.

"Elena?" Caroline had burst through the doors, looking anxious when she caught sight of Stefan and Klaus having a competition as to who could drink the most blood-bags. I snatched one out from under them and gave it to Damon to drink.

"Thank God! I called you an hour ago!" Damon's tiny fist clenched my finger. I jiggled him up and down, absently while he dropped the empty bag to the floor.

"I think I'll go help Bonnie," Jeremy said hurriedly. I didn't have time to protest. Stefan was tugging on my jeans, jealous of Damon's face against my breast and the soft cooing noises he emitted. Klaus sat in the middle of the empty blood bags, his red eyes wrought with triumph.

"Elena, what are we supposed to do? How long are they going to stay like this?" Caroline said, picking up Stefan. "Ow!" Caroline held her neck, blood dribbled down her shoulder. "He bit me? Stefan bit me?!" I was at a loss as much as she was. We had survived sacrifices, Katherine, werewolves and hybrids, but I was not sure how we were going to survive this.

"I'm sorry! They'll stay like that until I find the counter-curse." A flustered Bonnie yelled from the couch. Jeremy muttered it was dangerous to use dark-magic, his head buried in another grimoire. Bonnie glared at him. The spell Klaus forced Bonnie to perform was supposed to reveal who the other FIVE members were. Bonnie hadn't used it before and accidently pronounced the Latin word wrong.

"Where's Klaus?" I said. He'd vanished.

"Seriously?" Caroline sighed. "I'll find him. You, no more biting," she warned. She put Stefan down. I watched Caroline chase after Klaus. How had things got to this point? Caroline had Klaus tightly in her arms. "I caught him trying to open the front door," she said while Klaus pouted. Then because they weren't getting enough attention both Damon and Stefan started screaming. It was such a disturbing sight that I was taken aback by it.

"Even as babies they are just as annoying!" Bonnie shouted over the din. She raised her hand and their cries were muted. Caroline and I exchanged looks, sitting down on the floor to try and occupy the toddlers.

"Who knew we would be adding baby-sitting to our resumes?" Caroline said, dangling her necklace in front of Stefan's curious nose. I brushed Damon's hair, and played with his tiny feet and hands. It was inappropriate I was sure, and I really hoped he wouldn't remember it, but I was mesmerised by him. I was a vampire now. I would never experience having a baby, having someone grow inside me or feeling the excruciating pain of him or her leaving my body. Instead of creating lives I took them. Damon left my lap, whisking himself over to stare at Jeremy.

"What do I do?" Jeremy asked, uselessly.

"Just keep him away from the grim-" There was a tearing sound and Bonnie smacked Jeremy in the arm. Jeremy picked Damon up awkwardly, trying to tug the ripped pages from his insistent hands.

"No, we need that. Let go."

"Da-da-wheee!" Damon laughed, chewing the corner of the page. Jeremy managed to get it from him and looked disgusted as it was covered in a mixture of drool and blood. Bonnie dropped her head in her hands, "Grams, help me!"

I said I was sorry and called Jeremy over. It would be easier with three of us. He wasn't getting out of helping me. Stefan crawled into my lap. He must have sensed my emotions. I smiled at him. "They are kind of cute at this age," I said, letting go of my anxiety.

Caroline sighed, Klaus was standing up on his wobbly feet, his hands purposely or not purposely pressed upon Caroline's breasts, he was singing a sort of lament.

"Oh yeah, just adorable," she said, sarcastically.

Jeremy had Damon by the wrist, ducking as Damon's face contorted angrily and his other fist collided with his head, "Elena, will you make him stop hitting me! OW!"

"Damon, stop hurting Jer or you won't get any desert!" I warned. Jeremy glanced at me and I shrugged. "I mean ice-cream. You won't get any ice-cream! That goes for all of you who misbehave."

"Nice one Elena," Jeremy said, with a roll of his eyes. It was the only thing I could think of. I gave Jeremy Stefan to watch, which seemed to work, because as soon as I held Damon he stopped resisting and Stefan was content near Jeremy. Caroline still held onto Klaus for good measure.

"Did you ever think if you weren't a vampire, you and Tyler would have had kids?" I said. Jeremy looked awkward, like he was involuntarily sitting in on some mothers' group somewhere. I thought he was probably wondering how he always got roped into these crazy situations. I was thankful Matt was working, he didn't need the drama.

Caroline looked at me, "Before any of this happened I was constantly thinking about boys and sex, but never about having kids, but now I see them, it would have been nice, especially with Tyler-" Klaus punched her in the face. "Klaus! Stop it!" Caroline said, her face contorted in rage as a threat.

"No ice-kean!" Stefan shouted, rolling on his bum with a chuckle. Trust him to be the one who spoke in sentences. Smarty-pants. I thought.

Jeremy smirked, "I think you've insulted him." Caroline reprimanded him and he sulked in her lap.

"How are we going to explain to Elijah that his brother is a baby?" Caroline asked.

"We'll tackle that when it comes. At the moment, we just need to survive right now, and hope Bonnie's able to fix this."

"Eurgh, I thought vampire's didn't need to go to the bathroom?" Jeremy indicated.

I smelt the air and gagged, holding my nose and trying to see who was the guilty party. Caroline picked up Klaus, muttering she couldn't believe she was doing it, and smelt his pants. Jeremy and Bonnie seemed both impressed and horrified by her action. I was left to check Damon and Stefan.

"It's Stefan," I admitted, grimly. He had wet his pants. It seemed they had reverted to babies but still retained the usual baby habits: wee, poo and farting.

Jeremy told me it was my problem: I should change him. Caroline gave me an understanding look and I sighed, slipping off his shoes and wet pants and wondering what I was going to use in replacement.

"Jer, hold Klaus and Damon. I'll get some clothes and nappies," Caroline sighed.

I couldn't do much with Stefan so I let him crawl around the floor without wearing any pants. His bottom would dry soon enough. The whole room smelled rank though and Bonnie looked at me like I'd lost my sanity, forced to spell the whole room with orange scent. Jeremy had been holding his breath for the past five minutes and took in a long, slow breath, startling Stefan.

"Ow! Stef-aan!"

"Steeeeef!" Damon mimicked. Klaus was still staring after Caroline with wide hopeless eyes.

I looked over at Jeremy, like I was looking at him for the first time. How did mum and dad do this? I regretted giving them such a hard time and wished things had been different, but if they had, would I have met Stefan or Damon? What I had with my friends, with Jeremy, was a result of their deaths and no matter how much I wanted to have them here with me, I had to keep reminding myself that I couldn't change the past.

"Do you think we were ever like this as kids?"

"Without the blood-lust and vampire-teeth, sure," Jeremy chuckled. Bonnie's muting spell had worn off. The crying was insane. Jeremy covered his ears. Caroline came back, carrying a large bundle of nappies.

"They only had Christmas style and I only had time to buy three of the same outfit." She showed them the Winnie the Pooh onesies with a nervous smile.

It came to my understanding that I would now be known not as Elena Gilbert: Doppelganger, but Elena Gilbert: struggling single mother of triplet-vampires with a Winnie the Pooh fetish. Jeremy said sarcastically, 'always wanted to be an uncle'. Klaus presumably didn't like the onesies, "No. No. No. WAHHHHHH!"

There was a loud farting noise. I started laughing. My emotions were heightened and Stefan's surprised face wasn't helping. Bonnie didn't even tell us to be quiet. It was Damon this time. Jer groaned. It was worse than Stefan's. Caroline and I were in hysterics. Mother-hood couldn't be this hard, could it? I was already exhausted.

"PHHHHHBBBBLLLBBBT" Jeremy dived out of the way as Damon's fart was accompanied by a loud squelching poo that Caroline and I heard magnified in our vamp-hearing and made us both gag.

"Toi-lut!" Damon demanded, waddling toward Jeremy with his hands out.

"Ah not me, you're Elena's problem."

"Well, he wants you Jer," I said, changing Stefan who was surprisingly good. I looked up at Caroline who was playing with Klaus. She wiped his angry tears from his face, helping him stand on his wobbly legs and pressed her lips against his blond curly hair. She caught my glance and regretted the last act almost instantly.

"Oh god, I can't believe I just did that! Why did I do that?"

"Maternal instincts?" I answered, nursing a sleepy Stefan in my arms. "He probably won't even remember this." Jeremy let out a groan, taking Damon to the bathroom to dispose of the poo. I listened out in case he needed help. Bonnie was immersed in more spells.

"Uh-Elena?!" There was splash. I appeared by Jeremy's side. He had tried to sit Damon on the toilet while he took off his nappy but Damon had fallen in the water along with his poo and was crying loudly. I scooped him up, ignoring the rankness of the situation and washed Damon in the sink, apologising over and over.

"Jeremy!" It was Bonnie calling him for assistance. He left me to clean up Damon. I wiped Damon's bottom and wrapped him in a clean nappy, slightly impressed with myself. He gurgled and mumbled things that sounded like my name. How was it I still couldn't choose who to spend my life with? Was I being selfish, having both? Was Katherine right? I entered the room again to find Jeremy setting up candles around the babies, and Caroline watching Klaus with a strange smile on her face. This whole experience had changed us both. Caroline had changed Klaus into a onesie, much to his dislike. We kept them away from the dangerous flames and hoped that it was the right spell.

Stefan and Damon held each others' hand and Klaus toddled over to sit with them. For a minute there was peace and then the three boys did what they did best. I thought we should rename them the farting amigos. Caroline and Jeremy stood beside me as Bonnie relayed the spell that was supposed to bring them back as adults.

"I don't regret taking this picture." Caroline said, using her phone as a camera. I laughed.

"Klaus is going to kill us." Jeremy said.

"I highly doubt that. Nobody will look at him the same after they see this photo."

Bonnie raised her arms and the candles flickered. Damon, Klaus and Stefan rose to their full height, the clothes adjusting until they were back to normal wearing giant Pooh costumes. Like I said, my emotions were heightened and after the day we just had, could you really blame me? I fell to the floorin a fit of giggles and it was Caroline who rushed against Klaus, trying to keep her face straight and Jeremy, helping Bonnie to her feet while Stefan and Damon assessed each other up and down.

"I get it, no ice-cream," Klaus said, with a long sigh.

It was Caroline's turn to join me on the floor.

**A/N: stories that contain de-aging, which inspired this fic: IcyPanther's **_**Parenting Class**_** (freaking hilarious) and WeatherWatch's **_**Mascara **_**(so much fun). Also inspired by a number of youtube videos on toddlers. Please review.**


	36. Crazy Reality

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. For ****TaylorMikaelson**** who requested a sequel to 10. Crazy Dreams. Enjoy xx**

**Crazy Reality**

She knew it was bad. She knew it would hurt him. She was a mess. _It was a mistake._

"YOU WHAT?" Tyler thundered, wrenching himself from her grip. They were in the middle of making out but Caroline couldn't go on without telling him the truth. She'd rather him hear it from her than Klaus and she was hoping despite how awful it was that Tyler would forgive her.

He glared at her like she'd lost her mind. Maybe she had. Maybe she was already a lost cause.

"I'm s-sorry, I thought it was another blood-dream. They started happening after he healed me."

"When you found out it was real? You still fucked him? I can't believe you would do this." He fumbled with his pants and shirt, like he was afraid he would catch something off her.

"I didn't mean-" she wanted him to stop, to talk to her. _She loved him. _"Please, don't go."

"You slept with Klaus, Caroline! YOU SLEPT WITH KLAUS! Did you think I would just forgive you for that?" He picked up the bracelet he'd given her for her birthday. She had stopped wearing it. Beside it, lay the one Klaus had bought. "I should have seen it coming when you never threw that out. You _liked _his attention. I broke his sire-bond for you! I loved you, Caroline, but I'm done."

_It wasn't meant to be like this. _"Tyler, no. It was a mistake. Klaus did this to us!" _She hated him._

He grabbed the rest of his clothes. "Don't call me."

"Tyler-" She heard the door slam and broke down completely, heavy tears obscuring her vision, hating herself for giving in to Klaus.

-:-

"Well, that was dramatic." Damon stood in her door with his arms crossed. He was the last person she wanted to see. She threw her shoe at him, yelling at him to leave her alone. "Yeah right, you are not in any condition to be alone." _What was he even doing here? He doesn't care. _"I'll call Elena and Bonnie for you." He took his phone out of his pocket.

"I don't want to see anyone." Damon pocketed his phone. He put his arm around her, tentatively. She was surprised to see he had any compassion. He gave her a squeeze. She dropped her head against his chest, crying into his shoulder. They'd had their fair share of relationship troubles the first time they'd met when he'd used her as his own personal blood-bag but this Damon wasn't the same.

She found herself confiding in him. Perhaps because she was distraught after Tyler had dumped her, or because these days she was finding it hard to talk to anyone. She already knew what Damon's reaction would be but she said it anyway. "I cheated on Tyler, with Klaus." _She ruined everything._ Damon brushed her hair. "Why couldn't it have been somebody else?" Caroline said, thickly.

"I can't answer that, but Tyler's an idiot if he thinks this is your fault." Damon murmured, making her feel slightly better until she remembered what she had done with Klaus.

_She was already gasping with breath as he chuckled to himself and kissed the inside of her thighs and went to work pulling her knickers off her legs and swirling his tongue inside her. She clutched his curls tightly, enjoying the magic of his tongue and experienced a fantastic orgasm at his expense. She lay gasping on the table, wrapping her arms around his shirtless body as he positioned her dress above her waist and sank inside her. She started swearing loudly and his mouth, covered in her juices slammed against hers._

I'll make you some tea," Damon said hurriedly witnessing her pale features.

"I don't want tea." _She wanted to die. Tyler hated her and Klaus was probably gloating somewhere._

"What if it contained half a bottle of scotch? Be right back." And he disappeared into the kitchen. Caroline could hear him banging in the kitchen and the kettle brewing.

She crawled back under the covers, reminded of the time Klaus healed her after he told Tyler to bite her. He did it so he could pretend to be the hero and save her life with kindness, promises and sex-dreams. She cried into her pillow, thinking of Tyler and how furious he had been. She'd lost her best friend and her boyfriend in one night. Everyone knew how Klaus had a thing for her, but they didn't know that his advances had slowly been wearing her down. _Why had she fallen for Klaus? How could she have fallen for Klaus? Was it because of his British accent or because he'd influenced her with his magical Hybrid blood? She hated herself for letting her friends down and for letting herself down._

Damon came back with her scotch-tea and left it by the dresser. He brushed her cheek, awkwardly, "Get some rest."

-:-

"Caroline?" She woke to the sound of Elena's voice and a tray of breakfast: eggs, bacon and toast and a blood-bag. "Damon told me what happened, I'm so sorry." Elena squeezed her hand. Caroline appreciated the gesture. She had slept a little. Between fits of anger and crying sessions. _She was starving._ She sucked the blood-bag dry and thanked Elena for her concern. She was glad they were still standing by her, even when she made stupid decisions, like falling for Klaus.

Elena curled her hair behind her ear with a sigh. "So Klaus, huh?" _She hates me too._

"He fed me his blood, Elena. Gave me sex-dreams and I thought it was another dream but when I found out it wasn't, I didn't stop. I cheated on Tyler and now he's gone. I'm such an idiot. I don't deserve him, Elena. He's right." Elena soothed her with hushed whispers, much like Damon had.

"He's just upset. He'll see that it wasn't your fault. Klaus made you do it." Caroline thanked her before another tirade of tears burst from her and she told her she just wanted to be alone.

"You'll be ok." Elena said, hugging her tightly, knowing Caroline wouldn't let it go.

-:-

There was too much was going through her head. Flashes of the dreams she'd recalled of her and Klaus hooking up all over the school and their last encounter where she had trusted her heart and had sex with Klaus for real. She couldn't even trust herself anymore. Her decisions were foolish. She was the selfish one.

_"Still hate me?" Klaus murmured when his kisses burst along her collarbone and returned to her eager mouth. She raised an eyebrow, forgetting how she was meant to act around him and he chuckled when she was kissing him back; when she sat on him against the teacher's chair and returned the favour. She bucked against his pants and bit down on his shoulder. She never wanted to stop dreaming about Klaus. This may have been a mistake, but she hadn't been thinking of the consequences - she had only been thinking about how awesome Klaus made her feel._

Tyler had tortured himself so he could be free of Klaus. She understood how it must feel to find out that she had betrayed him by sleeping with the one person she should have hated. _How did she get to this point? Why had she trusted the way Klaus' godly hands felt over the man she loved?_ She had fallen to temptation. Like Eve, it was her mistake to live with. She had slept with the Devil and lost a part of herself.

She felt a shake on her shoulder and her mother's worried face loomed in the glow of her light.

"Damon told me what happened." _Of course he did. Damon needed to mind his own business._

"I'm fine. Just need sleep."

"No, you need blood. You've been asleep all day." Liz handed her another blood-bag to eat, taking away the half-eaten tray of food Elena had given her. Caroline took it gratefully, pressed it to her lips and sucked. She felt weak. The blood helped. Liz sat awkwardly on the edge of bed in silence.

"Thanks Mum. Go back to work. Elena and Damon and taking turns in caring for me." _They're driving me crazy. I don't need you to do that too._

Liz shook her head defiantly, "It's my turn. I'll be here if you need anything at all."

-:-

It must have been close to dawn because she heard her Mum's loud boots banging down the hall, off to work. Stefan was talking to someone over the phone in a hushed whisper. She felt him watching her from the hall, lying still and listening to his voice.

"Liz just left. I don't know, she's still asleep. No, she hasn't gotten out of bed yet. He's with who? Right, I won't worry her with it. Bye." Caroline's eyes snapped open. _Who was with who? Tyler was with someone? _

Stefan gave her another bag to drink to regain her strength. "I know what Klaus did. He might have saved your life once but he does it for a price. He did it to drive you and Tyler apart. I know exactly how he thinks, Caroline. You weren't the first to have fallen for his charms." Caroline drank, her lips tainted red. She hated feeling this way. Like she was helpless. Stefan wiped her tears from her face, gently.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Bonnie, she saw Tyler ask Hayley to the dance." Stefan could never keep secrets, nor was he ever good at lying. She felt like Stefan had punched her in the gut_. Tyler asked Hayley to the decade dance? Hayley!_ She knew she had no right to be jealous after what she did to him, but she could tell Hayley wasn't just a friend. Caroline swung her legs out from under the doona, "I need to make things right." Stefan pushed her back into sitting position, looking at her fiercely.

"No. I won't let you make things worse. You're fragile. You need to get your strength back and realise there's nothing more you can do to convince Tyler you made a mistake. He needs time."

She glared at him. "I don't get you Stefan, after everything that happened with Elena, you're telling me to give up on true love?" Stefan held her tightly, like he feared she would run. _Maybe she should have. _

"I'm telling you not to listen to your heart, because that's what got you here in the first place."

Caroline protested, "I was lonely and influenced by Klaus but I know Tyler: he loves me." Stefan's silence made her unsure. She just wanted to talk to him. Stefan pulled her against his chest in a tight embrace and murmured, "You need to let him go."

-:-

"She fucked Klaus?!" Matt said.

"Shh! Yes and she's a mess. Stefan thinks she might go after Hayley and do something stupid. I wish Klaus would leave town, he's behind half these problems in Mystic Falls."

Bonnie and Matt were in the kitchen drinking tea. Caroline listened to their conversation. Even Matt and Bonnie thought she was crazy. Stefan had left her another blood-bag to feed on. She was sick of being in bed, sick of being watched. Caroline slid open her bedroom window, the very same Matt had climbed through when they had been dating, what felt like years and years before. She needed air.

Her emotions were all over the place. She was confused. Heart-broken. Angry. She rang Tyler's doorbell. Standing on the front door, hoping Carol was elsewhere and a part of her wanting Hayley to answer, maybe then she could ask her right out: what did Tyler mean to her? _Were they more than friends?_

There was nobody home. _Where was Tyler if he wasn't at home? The Grill?_ _Burying his soul in bourbon and Hayley's rich dark brown hair? _She bet Hayley had been waiting for this moment. Waiting for her to stuff it all up, Caroline thought, bitterly.

Klaus was standing in front of her. _Hadn't he gotten exactly what he wanted? _

"Go away!" Caroline said, folding her arms and speeding up.

"Caroline!" Klaus caught her. She elbowed him in the chest. It did nothing. _Everything was his fault._ "Tyler's not here."

"What do you mean he's not here? Bonnie told Stefan he was going to the dance with Hayley," Caroline said, bitterly. _What did Klaus do? Kill Tyler? _She eyed him closely. He didn't let go.

"I know, I told him if he even thought about hurting you back for my mistake that I'd make sure he'd regret it." _His mistake._ She pictured Tyler in Hayley's _friendly_ arms.

"You made this happen for some twisted, sick reason. I wish I'd never met you." She punched him in the chest. She pushed him. Klaus just held her, bore her abuse until she couldn't keep it up.

"I hate you!" _Tyler was gone._ There was nothing she could do. Her friends were worried about her. She was gripping Klaus' shirt, standing outside the Lockwood mansion. _Why was love so hard?_ She had lost Tyler due to her own stupidness, yet she had gained Klaus. She had blamed him for days, but had it really been his fault?

She felt his hands around her, comfortingly. She had let him touch her, crave her, admire her and she had kept Klaus' gifts for a reason. Klaus Mikaelson was everyone's worst nightmare, but as he stood there, kissing her hair and holding her together, she felt safe even if she wasn't meant to.

"I hate you," she said again, but this time softly, like she was tasting them for the first time.

"I know," he murmured. Her heart was persuading her to stay, to hold him close, to forget about Tyler and switch off the hurt. "Stay with me, sweetheart," he purred.

"I can't." Everything was too painful. She wanted it to stop.

Klaus' mouth slammed down on hers, a last desperate act to save her from herself. She kissed him back. He was different to Tyler. _So different_. He broke apart, his forehead resting on hers, gazing into her eager eyes.

"I'm sorry for manipulating you," he said softly. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know." Caroline had been in denial since Klaus had healed her on her birthday. She had felt Tyler slipping away ever since Hayley arrived. She liked Klaus. She couldn't help it. Klaus caressed her neck with a smile, "I'll take you home."

Caroline shook her head. "Bonnie's waiting for me there. Can we go back to yours?" She smiled, anxiously. He kissed her and she forgot about her guilt and Tyler. She knew it was nobody's fault, but her own.

**A/N: Thoughts? Still excited after watching 4x06! Delena and Klaroline in one episode! OMFG!**


	37. A Winding Road

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. AU future universe. Because my mind works in mysterious ways and I rather liked the idea. Multiple ships. New pairings. Enjoy x**

** A Winding Road**

Matt looked up from the paperwork taking over his desk, surprised to see April at his office door, dressed in a black skirt and white frilly shirt with a wad of filing in hand.

"Finished already?" he asked, trying to clear his head from the day's activities.

"Alphabeticised and hole-punched, just like you asked." April put them down on the desk. She looked over her shoulder to see if anybody was watching and pulled her husband in to kiss him. "I missed you," she said. He forgot himself, holding her tight, wishing he was home and not in the office. She broke this kiss, pulling away as he left multiple kisses down her cheek and neck. He grinned when she let out a silvery laugh, telling him off.

"You started it!" He groaned, finally taking her hints to stop. She made a face, still holding onto his hands as she relayed the messages she had taken for him.

"Mr Gilbert called, something about his new book and Mr Lockwood needs to discuss the next founder's day party." She smiled, pecking him on the cheek and running from the office with the words 'love you!' which he murmuring in reply before sitting back down, ready to go through the piles of paperwork that still needed his signature. He dialled Jeremy Gilbert's mobile.

"Hi Gilbert, what's this about your new book? Trying to outshine us all again are you?" He chuckled.

"Very funny, Donovan. No, I was wondering if I could sell some books at the Founder's Party coming up. I couldn't get through to Lockwood." Jeremy sounded exhausted, probably too many late nights.

"I don't see why not, you are from a founding family and your other books have been a hit. As long as there's no chapter dedicated to my promotion as Sherriff?"

Jeremy chuckled, "Oh crap, I forgot to add that in the book!"

Matt smiled, thinking of Jeremy's sister. It had been a while since he'd heard from her. "How's Elena? Feels like ages since I've spoke to her?"

Jeremy sighed, "Alright I think. Stefan's keeping her busy. How's April?"

"Beaming as usual. And Damon?"

"Bonnie's got him under control. I haven't seen much of Caroline, has she come back from Paris yet? Klaus keeps asking. You'd think Rebekah would have told him but maybe they're in a fight again, you know how they are."

Mat sighed, "I haven't spoken to either of them, but last time I saw Klaus he was throwing out two of his Hybrid's for poor conduct at the Grill. Do you remember we used to work there, Jer? Seems like years and years, now."

"It _was_ years and years ago." Jeremy replied. Ten years had passed since Jeremy Gilbert had found out he was a potential and in those ten years, things had changed drastically for everyone in Mystic Falls.

"We'll see you at the party then." Matt said, "I've got to ring Lockwood next, so I'll let him know."

They said their goodbyes and Matt dialled Tyler's number. Haley answered. They spoke a bit about what was news before she called out to Tyler. There was an exchange of yelling between them while Matt uncomfortably tapped his fingers on the desk. Finally, Tyler answered, apologising because he thought Matt was his mother, nagging him again.

"She still trying to tell you how to run everything?"

"All the time. It's doing my head in and she's supposed to be retired. Thanks for calling me back. I wanted to ask you if about the security detail for the Founder's party. You know the Originals are going to be there, and as mayor, as much as I will always hate Klaus, I'm obligated to protect them."

"We've got it covered." He had. It had taken him a whole month to have it organised but just in-case any supernatural stuff attacked them or the Originals, they'd be ready. Not that anything did these days. They were all able to live in peace and harmony, unless somebody didn't take their medication. He could hardly remember what life was like without the medication. It seemed to keep the killing down to a minimum and all the vampires, even Klaus fed off the clones or _Berry-Blood_ these days as opposed to their neighbours. Even the wolves had developed their own way of life, adapting themselves over the years. Tyler had his own pack these days, Hayley included.

"Good. You haven't heard from Caroline lately?" Matt smiled, he wondered if Tyler would ever get over her. He supposed Hayley was out of ear-shot.

"Sorry mate, think she must still be in Paris. You know you should let her go, it has been ten years."

"I didn't mean it like that. I know she loves Klaus, as much as it will always baffle me, I made her an offer for the Grill but she never gave me an answer."

"Why do you want that old place? She'll never sell it, it's got too many memories."

Tyler sighed, "It's good for business." Matt could hear Haley talking to Tyler in the background, they were getting into an argument again. "Apparently, I've got to call the Fells about the catering, Haley never does anything for me anymore." There was a slap and a groan, "I'll talk to you later." Tyler mumbled.

Matt put down the receiver. Ten years ago he would never have guessed he would be Sherriff of Mystic Falls, nor would he have guessed that they would all have new relationships or new friendships. He hadn't thought about his future ten years prior, just hoping he was able to survive the rest of the day. Things used to be so hard. He had forgotten how it had once been Klaus who had terrorised them or Stefan when he had switched off his humanity, or even Damon at one stage, rebelling against Stefan's good intentions. They had survived so many things over the years, from Jeremy Gilbert's creation as a potential hunter where Klaus trained him to became their protector instead of hunter, enabling him to find the cure - which had given so many of his friends hope. Unfortunately as Elena found out, the 'cure', was not a 'cure', at least not forever. It would give the illusion of a cure, only to suppress and then rape ones memories until there was no soul left; Professor Shane had influenced Bonnie to perform dark magic and resurrect the dead witches to continue their purging of supernatural creatures; later their destruction broke the veil between myth and reality - unleashing bloodthirsty wendigos, chimeras and giants who wreaked havoc until the Originals found a way to close it. The only problems they faced over the last few years were disagreements between friends.

Matt pulled a piece of paper toward him. It was a letter written in neat curly handwriting - Klaus still refused to use a computer. The letter informed him of the cases of _Berry-Blood_ they needed on order which had diminished the number of attacks on humans ever since Caroline had thought of the idea (to serve in addition to alcohol various fruit-flavoured blood as a type of drink for vampires and hybrids). Matt gave him his reply on the end of the letter, a new shipment was supposed to arrive in the next few days. The next document was from Elena. He read it interestingly. She and Stefan were in Cambodia, teaching English but if he needed her help he only had to say. She asked how Bonnie was doing as stand-in headmistress. He checked his watch after about half an hour and stretched his neck thinking about the last time he saw Bonnie. Her relationship with Damon had been a surprise to most of them, but probably a long time in the making too, especially when things hadn't worked out between him and Elena and her and Professor Shane or Jeremy for that matter. Things had escalated after Damon had saved her life from the 'creepy professor' so he named him. Their bickering and instant dislike of the other had been a cover for their mutual attraction. Bonnie even appointed Damon coach of the football team and they'd won consecutively nine years in a row. As for Stefan and Damon's relationship, both brothers had gotten past what had been the cause of tension for a few years - Elena's love for them.

As for the kids at Mystic Falls school, there seemed to be a constant curse on history teachers dying. It seemed appropriate in that case to ask someone immortal to take up the position. It had been Bonnie's idea and to nobody's knowledge except for maybe Caroline's Klaus was happy to agree. Matt had watched Klaus and Caroline's relationship blossom amongst others, like Haley and Tyler, Elena and Stefan and Bonnie and Damon. Sometimes he forgot how it used to be. He pulled out a postcard from the bottom of the pile of papers and smiled to himself, it was from Caroline:

_Matt, I hope Klaus is behaving himself. Missing you all so much. Rebekah and I have climbed the Eiffel Tower, visited Sacred Coeur and indulged ourselves at The Marais (pretty sure that's where Klaus bought my engagement ring). We hope to be back in a few days. Hope all is well at home. x_

"Coffee?" April said, poking her head in his office with a grin. Thank god for his wife, he really ought to get her something incredible for their seventh anniversary.

**A/N: Quite random but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and all the pairings, some of them new like Stelena (I never write Stelena usually) and Bamon (whom I love to read on here despite being a hardcore Delena fan). I really like the Matt/April dynamic, they are just gorgeous and my attempt of a Hayley/Tyler pairing and of course, I can't write a fic without Klaroline! *Berry-Blood, my really bad attempt of mimicing TrueBlood in the TB series. Please review.**


	38. Lucy Bennett

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. Just because there are no Lucy x Katherine fics - I'm shocked! Did no-one else wonder how they met? Rated M. Non-con. Swearing, sexual themes.**

**Lucy Bennett**

It was 1994. The city was Boston. Lucy Bennett was seventeen. Slim, shy and with long auburn coloured hair, she was the perfect candidate. Her mother, Joanna, had sent her away to earn her living. The job paid well, at least that's what it said on the advertisement. Lucy would wake up at five and go to bed at twelve. Her days would be filled with washing, hanging clothes out, looking after the Lord and Lady's brats. She would bathe them, read them stories, and keep them occupied. She would polish the cutlery, dust the stairwell and clean the carpet and floors. She would wipe down the windows, turn down the beds. She would walk the dogs and please the Lord by bringing him his 3 o'clock scotch.

She had grown accustomed to the constant abuse. Resisting only strengthened the Lord's attack. Nobody could help her, they would say she brought in on herself. She was shoved against the wall or desk or bookshelf. Tasting the burp on his breath, the foul smell of scotch and whimpering against his desperate touch. Eventually, he emitted a pleasurable grunt, squirting sticky cum inside her and calling her vulgar names like 'slut' and 'whore' and 'nigger'. He would pull up his pants and leave. She had learnt not to seek sympathy from others and would return to her chores, ashamed. She grew up hating herself. Hating her hair, her nose and the shape of her 'small' breasts. She hated her bony knees and the fact that she was 'black'. She endured insults and abuse from the Lady who was well aware of her husband's cheating but blamed the seducing not on her husband but on Lucy. She was treated like shit. She knew life couldn't be as bad as what she had suffered but trying to escape had worse punishments. She had been brandished with the Lord's belt, confined to the isolation room, left without food for days and told to do triple the amount of chores. It was her, who had to apologise and beg forgiveness, not him.

It just happened, on this day, she was sitting on her haunches, fingers deep in charcoal while she removed burnt logs from the fireplace. The lady had gone to the markets with the children. She heard the library doors close and the Lord's boots pounding along the wooden floors. She grew still. Sniffing the air. That dreaded smell of alcohol and cigar smoke reached her nostrils. "Up you get slut," He grabbed her up by the elbow. She rose, putting down the log, for half a second she wondered whether she would be brave enough to use it as a weapon but his hand was already on her throat. "Hold still," he spat. He never showed remorse. She wanted to scream, to scratch out his eyes. She hated him. He bunched up her dress and tightened his grip on her throat, ordering her to keep quiet. She closed her eyes. It would be over soon. Lucy whimpered when his cock dug against her leg. His hungry mouth swept against her cheek. She pushed against his chest, he threatened to choke her. "You will enjoy this." Tears welled up in her eyes. He'd taken her virginity, he'd stolen her soul. When he entered her, it hurt. He just needed to satisfy his arousal. He was living his fantasy as he gripped her rigid body, bucking ruthlessly for extreme friction. Exhaling loudly, saliva dribbled out his mouth and fell onto her chest. One hand dug into the soft tissue of her bottom. He flashed a taunting smile, smelling his perspiration and appreciating the muffled sounds of sex.

The doors opened and the Lord turned his head. He closed his hand over her mouth and muffled her cry, yelling at the woman to leave. The woman wore a pretty frock, Lucy remembered thinking it looked hand embroidered and her wavy brown hair was pinned to the side. "Get the FUCK out of here! Are you deaf? Do you not know who I am?"

They were still joined, the bastard's cock was pulsating between her legs. She clenched around him. The Lord's cum shot into her and she moaned against his hand, feeling her legs grow weak and just wishing she was dead.

"I heard you. But that is no way to speak to a woman."

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" He shoved Lucy aside, pulling up his pants, suddenly furious. Lucy felt like she was invisible again. She cried hopelessly in the corner, aware of the blood dripping between her legs. She retched. It had happened again.

"I see by her reaction and age, you've done this many times before. I often wonder how it is you keep from getting caught." The stranger smiled at him, somewhat bravely, which caught Lucy by surprise. Then even more surprised when the woman further vanished, then appeared behind him. This angered him. He was drunker than usual. The drunker he got the angrier and more violent he became. He picked up the log by his ankles and Lucy cried out to the stranger in warning. "Tsk, Tsk old man! I hope you don't mind, but I just can't keep myself under control and I'm bored now."

Lucy let out a strangled yell when the woman's face contorted and black veins appeared beneath her eyes. She hissed and fangs elongated and the Lord yelled for help. The stranger held him tight, burying her head into his neck and drank greedily, "Ah! That's exactly what I needed," she said, when the Lord's dead body fell to her feet.

-:-

It was 2004. The city was Chicago. Lucy Bennett had left the haunting memories of her childhood behind. Katherine Pierce had helped her escape. Lucy felt obliged to help Katherine after she had saved her life. She had sent a letter to her mother, Joanna explaining things hadn't worked out and she would call her when she found a new job that paid well and treated her right. It took a few years for Lucy to recover from the traumas of the rapes and sometimes she felt like she'd never stop reliving them. Katherine offered to compel them away but Lucy said she needed to remember them. Lucy never really found a job that suited her, and it was Katherine who offered her an almost 'lady in waiting' position. They spent most of their days, drinking and partying in the Chicago bars, promising to look out for the other. Lucy called her "boss-lady" and the nickname stuck.

It was Katherine who discovered and nurtured Lucy's secret. Little did Lucy know something so magical and powerful resided inside her very veins. It was thanks to Katherine that she called herself a witch in the first place. Lucy and Katherine were good friends and eventually both did go their separate ways, but when they met up it was just like it had been.

-:-

It was 2012. The town was Mystic Falls. Lucy Bennett snuck up on Katherine in the hotel room. Sassy and slim, wearing jeans and t-shirt, she grinned at the vampire who had once saved her life many years before. She wanted to see how long it was before-

Katherine turned, her arm against Lucy's throat and fangs elongated. Lucy probably shouldn't have provoked her. Still, she had proven Katherine still didn't like being snuck up on. She supposed it was a result of running from Klaus. "Woah! Kat, chill!" Lucy said as her head hit the wall.

"Do not sneak up on a vampire!" Katherine warned, releasing her and walking away.

"Don't attack a witch!" Lucy replied, following her with a grin. "It's good to see you girl."

Katherine turned, smirking, pulling her into a hug. "I'm glad you made it."

Lucy smiled, "You called, I came!" She wouldn't have missed a chance to meet up with her old friend.

"Like you had a choice?" Katherine smiled, wryly.

Lucy returned the smile, "Now, don't get all boss-lady on me, you know I love you."

**A/N: Well, I reckon something along those lines... please review.**


	39. A Vampire's Advice

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. Because my mind works in mysterious ways. Good lord, no idea why I wanted to write this. Please review.**

**A Vampire's Advice**

Jeremy sat on the couch, twirling his badly whittled stake between his fingers. He had been so pissed. Pissed enough to try and kill Damon Salvatore. It was only fair, he had killed him first. Only now, as they sat there exchanging memories, Jeremy had had a change of heart and he didn't know why, but somehow he always found himself asking for advice from Damon Salvatore.

Damon took the stake from Jeremy's hands and sat on the other side of the couch. Jeremy could tell he was thinking about the past, because his forehead crinkled. He ran a hand through his jet black hair and admitted, "My father hated vampires too. Same reason your dad did, only it was 1864, and people knew how to whittle." Jeremy snorted. Trust Damon to insult him.

"Yeah, well, it's a little harder than it looks," Jeremy said. Damon shrugged. He and Stefan had had plenty of practice. Jeremy was just a kid. He might love Elena but he had to get used to her annoying, somewhat interfering little brother. Damon said he didn't do the big brother thing well, and offered to get him milk and cookies. Jeremy stood up, there was more on his mind, but he hated when Damon was a "dick", which was almost always. Sometimes he wondered what his sister saw in him.

Jeremy had almost left the Salvatore Boarding House when Damon called him back, "Wait, what else is on your mind? And I'm counting on the fact that you didn't lace Stefan's alcohol with vervain?" Jeremy shook his head. He wasn't very good at hunting vampires it turned out. His father and Uncle were probably disappointed in him.

Damon found some port in the cupboard from 1935. Stefan had been keeping it for a good occasion. He smirked, uncorked the bottle and poured it into two small glasses. He carried the bottle to the coffee table and sat back down, waiting patiently. "Well, little Gilbert, this is pleasant, but I don't have all day."

Again, Jeremy wondered why he always ended up as Damon's problem. Still, what was really bothering him was too important to ignore. He found it difficult to actually form the words because he saw Bonnie's furious face instead. "Bonnie and I are having problems," he said.

"What kind of problems?" Damon finished his drink and poured another. There was probably plenty he could be doing, but for some reason, he listened.

Jeremy's flushed, "I'm finding it hard to make her happy-"

"She does have a lot on her mind-"

"-in bed-" Jeremy paused to watch Damon shifted uncomfortably in his seat. It was clear Jeremy had come to him for sex advice. Not even over the centuries did he and Stefan go into the details of that sort of thing, mostly because they had dated the same girl.

"Well, what exactly happens when you start to..you know?" Damon needed something stronger than port.

"Well, I've had sex before but this never happened. We're usually both aroused and then when I try and finger her clit, sometimes she gets impatient because I'm not doing it right and then she gets frustrated with me so I just hurry up and get on with it-"

"Oh, well, uh-" Damon was picturing Jeremy naked. It wasn't helping that he had seen Bonnie naked, and moaning Jeremy's name too. Either image was particularly uncomfortable for him, as was what he was going to say in reply.

"Well, the main thing is, you need to make sure she is comfortable and very aroused, because the clit is particularly a sensitive area for women. Then you have to-" he stared at Jeremy's embarrassed face, and felt bad for the kid. _Wasn't there some youtube video he could watch? He_ explained the way to a girl's "heart" and they both drank eagerly. It was particularly awkward for the both of them, now that Damon was sexually active with Elena.

Jeremy thought Damon was being particularly understanding. "So how do I know if I've done it right?"

Damon sighed. _Had he slept through sex-ed?_ "You'll know by the sounds Bonnie makes."

"So, do you think I should try different positions and places too? Like the wheelbarrow... how does that work?" Damon hoped Elena would stay far away from the Boarding house that afternoon. It would make things even worse if she were to walk in on them talking about sexual positions.

"Different positions are usually good because it livens sex up. Makes it new and exciting. Same for different places, although the bed's the most comfortable. Depends on what you're both comfortable with."

"So, how many women have you slept with?" Jeremy asked, finally.

Their conversation had taken an even more awkward turn. Damon still knew the number to date. Though not all of them meant as much to him as others. He shook his head, "I think I'd rather keep that to myself, in-case the number reaches Elena's lovely ears."

Jeremy was curious to know how long it would take him to reach the desired amount and whether counting sex with the same partner but multiple times added to the result at all. "But it has been centuries, so if we estimate...you've probably slept with millions of women."

Damon threw his head back and drank another, licking his lips. Now he really wanted to escape, "Maybe I should have let you talk with Stefan about this."

Jeremy sighed, "Well, I've only slept with three, including Bonnie but I want to get it right with her."

Damon smiled. "Best advice: be confident and practice. If you're still unsure, talk to Bonnie. At least that way you're being honest and taking her seriously. By all means, try new positions and research more about it. But, overall, remember sex is a two way street. Make sure what you are doing to her, is how she wants it, and make sure she pleasures you too."

"Thanks, man. I know this was-"

"Awkward? Yeah it was, just don't mention it, ever."

"Yeah, ok-"

The door opened and Elena came inside, ladled with five shopping bags per arm. Jeremy and Damon both lifted their drinks to their lips and swallowed. Five minutes before, it might have been too late. Still, both parties were relieved the conversation had ended. Elena put down the shopping bags and took in the bottle of port.

"What are you guys talking about?" Elena asked, curiously.

"Nothing!" Jeremy and Damon said, simultaneously.

**A/N: Please review! Prompts for 48, 49 & 50, welcomed!**


	40. Ain't Misbehaving

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. My mind works in mysterious ways and because if you've read 'Diamonds' and 'I Need You' you'd know I've wanted to write the 1940s decade dance for ages. I wonder if Julie read my fics because she totally stole my idea! :D So this fic will be based on my idea of 4x7/8 with KLAROLINE of course. (Stay tuned for Promises, still in draft stage which will also continue the 40s theme). Title is a popular song from the 40s sung by many artists such as Louis Armstrong, Fats Waller, Billie Holiday and Maxine Sullivin which you can listen to on youtube.**

**Ain't Misbehaving**

_"Fine, if you insist on coming, meet me here, 2pm. Black tie, optional. And I already have a dress so don't even think about getting me so much a corsage, you understand?"_

_Klaus swayed on the spot, grinning like a little boy, his hands behind his back, like the gentleman he pretended to be. He gazed down at the ground, nodding like he understood her. She breathed a sigh of relief. She had got herself into this mess. Her plan had backfired and Tyler was furious with her, because she had made a deal with Klaus behind his back and because he couldn't bare the thought of losing her. She had thought they had played Klaus when they had fake-broken-up, but now things were even more complicated. She dreaded the so-called "date" she had promised in exchange for a Hybrid, but for some reason unbeknown to her, she was able to get her point across. This "date" was just to settle the score. She would feel nothing, except maybe irritancy. Everyone but Klaus knew, she and Tyler were still together and everyone but Klaus teased her because of his infatuation._

_"I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline!" He called, eagerly._

-:-

Caroline waited at the entrance of the Fell's wearing her own dress. She was more nervous than she was the night he'd bought her a dress. She smiled at the other guests, welcoming them inside. Another Founder's party, another event to cross off her list. _Reigning Miss Mystic Falls... _he'd called her. Klaus always had a way with words, using them to his advantage. The only reason she had agreed was to protect Tyler and his friend Hayley. They were supposed to be broken up. If Klaus found out it was all a hoax, who knew what he'd do. It would be safer just to agree to the stupid date and get it over with. At least they were meeting in the daytime. It was less romantic then. Her hands were sweating. _She had this._

-:-

Klaus couldn't contain his grin. Finally, he would go on a date with Caroline Forbes. His dislike for Tyler Lockwood had intensified when he'd found out he'd cheated on her with the little wolf, Hayley. He would never have hurt her like that. He had dressed in a suit, with grey tie and hadn't bought her anything to give away, but good wisdom and his appreciation. The event seemed well organised and he told her as much. She looked stunning. Her dress was showing off more skin than ever, but it was a warm afternoon. He hoped the night would go smoothly without any glitches. She deserved success as hostess. He complimented her dress and held out his hand, which she took eventually and they both walked inside, with almost every eye on them. He squeezed her fingers gently, to reassure her everything would be ok. He recognised Ginny Simms, 'Embraceable You' popular in 1942, played by the jazz band. The Forties was an interesting decade with the bars and clubs clad with nurses and soldiers during the war. There was laughter and tears and plenty of dancing. It reminded him of the twenties, only he didn't have Bekah to keep him company.

"Feels like we're really in 1945-"

"That's not Tyler Lockwood?"

"They ended things! But I didn't know she and Klaus Mikaelson-"

"She was his date at the Mikaelson gala, weren't you there?"

The crowd's hushed whispers were easy to hear for the two vampires. Klaus beamed and not because he had won the girl, but because he was proud of Caroline's accomplishments. They swept through the marbled floors of the Fell's foyer and into the ballroom with whispers and gasps following them. Stefan, his former best friend was separated from Damon and Elena who were milling by the punch bowl ahead of them. It looked like things weren't going as well as they were for him and Caroline. Matt and Jeremy were discussing the demise of Connor, and Klaus' eyes fell on Tyler Lockwood who stood hand in hand with none other than his little wolf, Hayley. Rage erupted inside him, although he managed to sustain it - this was Caroline's night and he must behave. _How dare Tyler show his face!_ Klaus murmured Tyler's arrival, watching Caroline's reaction closely. She tensed up. Staring in disbelief as Klaus presumed.

"Let me handle it, sweetheart." Klaus said, kissing her fingertips.

-:-

Curse words, bombarded her mind. Klaus was going to kill Tyler, right there and then, avenging her mistreatment. She stood where he left her, mingling with other guests, trying to converse and at the same time, eavesdrop on their conversation. She saw Tyler let go of Hayley's hand, the action had attracted Klaus' attention. Stefan was nearby, just in case. Damon held Elena's arm in warning. It was Hayley who responded first.

"What are you going to do, Klaus? Make us leave? We have every right to be here." Hayley spat.

"Tyler may, but you don't. Not since you came between him and Caroline. I'm surprised at you Tyler, I thought Caroline meant the world to you but your little escapade in the Accolades with this tramp seems to have proven me wrong." Hayley started, but Tyler caught her round the middle. "Your obvious disrespect for Caroline is evident since you decided to show her off in front of us. I think for your sake, you should leave before things get out of control."

Tyler glared at him and then at Caroline, like what Klaus was saying was somehow her fault! _What was he thinking coming to the party anyway?_ She was doing this for him. _Did he want to get himself killed?_ Hayley pulled Tyler after her and the crowd parted, the scene causing many to comment on it. Tyler Lockwood had wronged her. He had crashed her event with his lady-friend and it was Klaus who had protected Caroline's dignity. What a lucky girl to have someone that cared that much about her.

-:-

Klaus watched Tyler and Hayley depart and announced everyone to join them on the dance floor. Caroline smiled, looking less flustered and took his hand again, with a sinking feeling. Things were now even worse than they were before between her and Tyler and now she had to dance the night away, pretending everything was still fine. She bit her lip, trying not to lose it. The music jingled in the background, it was a faster tempo. Klaus didn't ask if she was ready. He pulled her to him and the crowd clapped and whistled, jovially. She would never admit it for reasons, but Klaus was a good dancer. It was hard to focus on her hatred of him when he spun her around and held her close. The trumpets and drums kept a toe-tapping rhythm and her 40s-do was falling from the bobby-pins, but even then she wasn't mad. The rush of the dance and the approval from the crowd actually intensified her feelings. His twinkling blue eyes confused her. It was like her acceptance of him had unlocked his humanity. He chuckled when he caught her smiling, "Don't look so surprised, love. Remember, I adore music!"

-:-

Klaus caught Caroline firmly, she was breathless, wiping her hair from her face impatiently but giggling like a child. He liked the way she was gazing at him. Like he had finally broken through her despair. The afternoon had progressed well, with compliments and donations. Even Stefan came up to share a few words and Damon surprisingly behaved himself. Klaus greeted Elena, who gave him a chilling welcome, but who could blame her really.

Klaus brought back two glasses of punch and interrupted Stefan and Caroline's conversation, without regret. He made a remark about how lovely Elena looked and why he hadn't asked her to dance, getting a look of disgust from Stefan and a hiss from Caroline, apparently suspicions were true - Elena had chosen Damon, leaving Stefan broken hearted. If he thought it would do any good, he told him, he would resurrect his Bekah, if only Stefan promised to keep her out of his way.

"She's probably safer in that coffin."

"That's what I thought."

"Can we please not cause a scene?"

Klaus watched Caroline stalk off in the other direction, presumably to make a speech, leaving Klaus to give his punch to Stefan and hold onto the other for Caroline's return.

"You know she's never going to love you?"

Klaus smirked, little did Stefan know how after compliments and gifts how fast he could change a woman's mind. Still, Caroline Forbes was special, and he'd wait and eternity for her to feel the same way if he had to.

-:-

Caroline climbed down the stairs, assisted by none other than Damon Salvatore, looking out for his own interests as usual. She may not have understood Elena's decision to break up with Stefan, but she did understand her confusion of loving two people at once. She had been through it before, when she had been kissed by both Matt and Tyler on the same day. Damon murmured in her ear.

"What were you thinking bringing Klaus as your date?"

"I was thinking, 'how can I refuse?' Do you really think I would do something like that to him?"

"Well you just did. And I thought you two were still tog-"

"Say that any louder and I'll kill you-"

"Liz needs her daughter alive, so don't screw up."

"Thanks for the kind words, Damon."

"You're welcome."

Caroline returned to Klaus, taking the drink he offered her and taking a sip. Everything including her date seemed to have survived the obstacles that had already been thrown at her. She downed the rest of the drink and gave the empty glass to Stefan. Klaus took her hand again and she sighed.

"You're not making me dance 'til I drop are you?"

"Not at all. I'm simply taking your mind off other matters."

"You know, you're worse than Stefan."

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

-:-

Caroline sat on the porch, listening to the crickets and liking the cool air on her flushed face. It wasn't even six but it felt like the event had lasted days. She should have worn better shoes. Meredith Fell had offered to stay with Matt and Jeremy to clean up after the guests. she and Klaus were gazing up at the stars. She even wore Klaus' jacket to keep her shoulder's warm. He sat beside her, admiring the sky and she wondered if it was a favourite pastime of his. It was strange how he varied from his charming and pleasant self to an impatient, selfish, asshole. She couldn't help but truly ask herself what it was about Klaus that intrigued her. Despite everything she threw at him, he had gotten his wish.

"So, that was fun," she said, standing up.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Klaus said. Caroline smiled, wryly, giving him back his jacket. Their fingers touched and suddenly he was much too close. She was sure she had stopped breathing. "Thank you, Caroline," he murmured. She failed to react when he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, stealing a kiss, and leaving an impression.

**A/N: Songs that kept me company during this fic: Louis Jordan and the Tympany five's **_**Let the good times**__**roll**_** (1946), Benny Goodman's **_**Symphony**_** (1945), ****Ginny Simms's **_**Embraceable You**_** (1942), Andrews Sisters' **_**Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy**_** 1940s. Let's see what awaits us in Julie's version - hopefully something juicy! ****Please review!**


	41. Dead Man's Shoes

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. For ****tearzofthestarz who asked to have ****Klaus somehow switched into JoMo and JoMo was switched into Klaus." Based on 12. Body Swap.**

**Dead Man's Shoes**

Joseph Morgan was on set, reading tweets and responding to excited fans. Today was the day he would be filming the "Klaroline" kiss. He was surprised by the thousands of excited responses following a photo of him, Candice and Michael's chairs beside the other. He was apparently a tease. Apart from filming the Vampire Diaries, he liked to read, watch movies, drink tea and eat scones. He had 400'000+ twitter followers who sent him messages of love and admiration on a regular basis and fanvids and rejoiced whenever he called mentioned the term 'sweetheart' or 'love' or 'klaroline' or 'klarotyler'. He smiled to himself, they were calling him. Candice was already waiting. He picked up his jacket, had make-up perfect his face (fans never believed he needed make-up but if he didn't get touched up, he'd look like a zombie).

"Ready for our date, sweetheart?" Joseph chuckled, bouncing on his toes as Candice had a last minute check over. Joseph saw Claire Holt and Zach Roerig were pulling faces just to be annoying. Eyes were on them, and not just two or three, whenever they filmed scenes there were about twenty to thirty people behind camera. The viewers would be thinking how sweet and gorgeous the scene would be, how perfectly romantic, and it was Candice and his job to make it feel genuine. She punched him gently in the arm, spotting Michael Trevino and Ian Somerhalder crashing the party. They just needed Paul, Torrey, Nina, Kat, Nathaniel, Daniel and Steven and then nobody would be missing out on the "epicness" of "Klaroline" so the fans called it.

"This is wrong on so many levels," Caroline murmured.

"The fans don't think so," Joseph smiled.

"The fans are crazy!" she laughed.

Joseph and Candice got onto their marks and did their lines. This was his favourite scene for season 4, even if Candice denied it. It was fun working with her, and they had a laugh, then it was the moment the cast and the crew and the fans were dying to see. Joseph became Klaus, he embodied his character and as Klaus he kissed Candice, exhaling slowly and putting in as much passion as he could reserve for the scene, not too much and not too little. He pulled against her lips and felt himself live in the moment, he closed his eyes and brought his hands either side of her face. The kiss changed him. When he broke apart he wasn't himself. Joseph Morgan didn't exist. The man gazing lovingly at Candice was Klaus Mikaelson and he brushed her hair out of her face, then a man behind them yelled "cut".

-:-

Joseph Morgan stood in the middle of the driveway waiting to hear the words "cut" but they didn't come. Candice was glaring at him. Confused, he asked what was the matter. She repeated his question incredulously, punching him in the nose. Joseph groaned, feeling blood pool between his fingers. He didn't understand it. Had they changed the script? Even then, he was sure Candice had broken his nose! He tasted blood, spitting it out on the grass and again, looked up to Julie or Kevin, or even Michael, but nobody was around. Where the hell was he?

"Candice-"

"My name is Caroline!" Candice stared at him, and Joseph thought he had heard wrong. Did she say "Caroline?" He must have fallen asleep. This was a dream. He was dreaming he was actually in the show. Joseph chuckled nervously, making Candice even more livid, and he was reminded of how much his nose hurt so he stopped. Candice said their date was over and she owned him nothing more. He watched her in stunned silence as though the special effects team had pressed play, she sped off into the distance.

-:-

Klaus Mikaelson looked up at everyone watching him and Caroline and he whisked her behind him, baring his teeth. The affect did nothing except cause an outburst of laughter. Caroline punched him playfully in the arm and shook her hand through her hair, reapplying her lipstick and they heard another yell, "take it from the beginning. From the 'I enjoy your company' line, Joseph!". Klaus stood where he was, confused. _Who was Joseph? _Caroline retreated to her mark and spoke the lines he had already heard. Something was wrong. Who were these people and why didn't they fear him?

"Klaus," she whispered, looking cautious, supposedly in "character".

"Caroline," Klaus murmured, walking forward. "I don't understand..." He heard Tyler snort with laughter and shot him a dark look. "He's here? What is he doing here? After what he did to you?"

"Joseph what are you doing? Julie will kill you?"

"It is I, who will kill Tyler." There was more laughter and Klaus found it hard to believe they had the nerve. Tyler yelled out, 'there would be a war for Caroline's affections in 4x09' which made little sense to Klaus. All he wanted was to stop Tyler from gloating. He had just kissed Caroline and yet she was not fussed that her ex boyfriend and the human, Matt were contained in seats behind large cameras that seemed to be recording their entire conversation.

"Knock it off Joseph! There's only half an hour before the sun goes down without the shot. Just kiss her again and you can rest your feet. I know it's been a long day." Someone with headphones said.

Klaus did not like being told what to do, especially by a human. He was frustrated and annoyed but Caroline had just placed herself so near his body he couldn't concentrate. She murmured to 'get it over with'. He kissed her like they wanted and this time, he put his whole soul into it, and Caroline gasped against his feverish mouth, surprised by his urgent need of her. This kiss was so different to the first take, she couldn't keep up with him. She tried to pull away, the kiss wasn't meant to last more than two minutes. Klaus held her tight and Candice raised her eyebrows as he finally broke apart, breathing heavily.

"That was hot!" Claire announced with approval.

-:-

Joseph checked his watch, he was meant to be skypeing his mum back in England. This was a very strange dream. He had had work dreams before, but not ones that physically hurt. Candice had left him alone in the middle of the yard and he turned to enter the set because he was getting cold.

"Klaus," Paul sidled up to him with a smirk and Joseph was thankful to see a friendly face. Maybe they were playing a prank on him? It was prank Joseph Morgan day. Joseph felt relieved. Maybe he hadn't lost his mind. Maybe this wasn't a dream after all.

"Very funny Paul."

"Who?"

Joseph was getting confused. This joke was getting annoying now. He turned, thinking he might find a coffee cart nearby. Maybe he was low on caffeine. He still couldn't see Kevin or Julie around to ask what the hell was going on with the script.

"You just caught her off guard."

"What?" Joseph murmured, wondering if he should have a hot chocolate or a cappuccino. But then the cart wasn't where it was meant to be, neither was the rest of the set.

"Caroline, you kissed her, but judging by your nose, she told you her answer. You know she won't ever love you, not after everything you did."

Joseph stared at Paul. 'After everything you did?' Was Candice upset about the time when he, Nathaniel and Claire hid plastic spiders all over her trailer, because that was at least a year ago.

"You know what I'm talking about Klaus."

"My name's Joseph," he said, wondering why everyone was acting so funny.

"If you hurt her, I swear to god, I'll-" Joseph let out a startled yell as Paul's face changed unexpectedly, it looked so real. Paul lunged at him as fast as Candice had disappeared. What was going on?! His flinch halted Paul, "You're not Klaus," Paul said in disbelief, he'd heard Klaus' frantic heart beat.

"No. I'm Joseph Morgan. I play Klaus in the Vampire Diaries. The show you and I are in. What the bloody hell is going on?" Paul ran a hand through his hair, distracted. Had Caroline slapped him so hard he'd gotten amnesia? But that didn't explain that he seemed not to have any of his vampire abilities and the fact that Stefan could still hear his beating heart. This 'Klaus' was human. Had he found the cure without him?

**A/N: Duh duh duuuuh! I hope you enjoyed that. Title inspired by a book Joseph tweeted he'd read. I liked the sound of it. Please review. **


	42. Let's Start With Forever

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. My Elejah feels! Eee! So I was craving a drabble based on Edward Cullen's wedding speech to Bella Swan. (Sorry if you hate twilight, but I loved the speech from Breaking Dawn Part I because it reflects the complexities of life and the incredible journey of two people in love). Enjoy.**

**Let's Start With Forever**

Elijah stared at himself in the mirror. He straightened his tie. He was nervous. He snorted, a thousand years old and he still got nervous. He ran a hand through his hair and heard a loud knock on the door. Kol stood there, whistling. According to him, he looked halfway decent. Elijah asked if he still had the rings. He did. Klaus was next, clapping him on the back for good luck. It was time to wait for her at the altar. Their day had finally arrived. It felt strange to be putting on his suit jacket and walking out the door to meet his bride. Kol tried to break the nerves by making bad jokes but Klaus told him to shut up.

They waited with the guests, shaking hands and accepting the 'good lucks' and 'best wishes' and then the church doors opened and Elijah held his breath. Caroline entered, wearing a pretty blue dress with lace and he smirked at Klaus, who he caught making lovey-dovey faces at as she skipped up the aisle. Then Elijah heard Kol mutter "this is it!" and he held himself together watching his soon-to-be-wife enter on Jeremy's arm. She beamed at him through her veil. He had not seen her dress before the wedding, keeping to 'superstitions' as Rebekah scoffed. She looked incredible, it was worth the wait. Rebekah smiled at him, hand in hand with Stefan who whistled (inappropriately some might have thought), but it was Damon, he was trying to outshine. Both Salvatore brothers had been rather kind when it came to his and Elena's relationship, and both had found happiness elsewhere. Stefan, with Rebekah, and Damon, with Bonnie. Caroline poked her tongue out at Klaus and Elijah listened to the music he and Elena had finally chosen amongst the hundreds of songs from different eras.

_I, I want you forever, forever and always_

_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_

_We'll grow old together, and always remember_

_Whether happy or sad or whatever_

_We'll still love each other, forever and always_

_Forever and always, forever and always__  
_

Elena finally reached Elijah and Jeremy was seated after he'd given his permission to give Elena away. The Reverend, an old man (who Klaus compelled) said the prayers and blessed the two lovers. They exchange vows and rings and Elijah held onto Elena's hands, feeling slightly foolish. Nobody objected to their marriage and even if they had he was sure Caroline or Kol would have threatened them to revoke it. Klaus, Kol and Caroline celebrated when they were announced 'vampire and wife' and Elijah lifted the veil, murmuring his love for Elena, 'always and forever' and she beamed, leaning in to kiss him.

Moral, caring, Elijah; an Original who never quite understood his place, had finally discovered the meaning of true love. He held onto Elena's hand, now sitting at the reception and announcing a toast with his champagne glass. Elena shhed Jeremy and Matt who were in a fit of giggles and shot an incredible look at Caroline who was busy making out with Klaus on the opposite side of the table. Bonnie elbowed Caroline to get her attention. Damon, put his arm around her. Rebekah rolled her eyes, probably thinking how embarrassing they all were.

"If my brother and Miss Forbes are ready?" Klaus raised his glass in the air and the crowd roared with laughter. "I would like to say a few words." The laughter died down as Elijah looked down at the beautiful Elena, who was now finally his equal and he knew what he was going to say would make the rest of the night even more special. "It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to, who will accept you for what you are, I have been waiting for what seems like a very long time to get beyond what I am. And with Elena, I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast, to my beautiful wife. No measure of time with you will be long enough, but let's start with forever."

There were clinks and everyone said loudly, 'hear hear!' and 'to soulmates!' and 'Elijah and Elena!' He sat down in his seat. "I love you," she kissed him sweetly then wiped the lipstick off his lips and picked up her champagne again, awaiting Klaus's best man speech. Klaus alluded to many embarrassing stories Elijah had hoped would never see the light which caused their friends to laugh raucously, some like Stefan wiping their eyes on napkins. The best part though was when Klaus raised his glass to his little brother, and wished him and Elena the best for the future.

**A/N: ****The song is inspired by ****Gracounette4's "****Elijah&Elena [Elejah] - Forever and Always" video sung by Parachute Band. I think it's my new favourite song. Please review.**


	43. Untitled

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. Eight fics to go! Eughmagod - inspired by the gif set "or what you'll throw paint on me?" between Klaroline. ****You can find the post by searching 'fanfic inspiration' on my tumblr. Thank yous go to the person who thought it up! Enjoy! **

**"Untitled"**

Klaus was in a 'mood'. Whenever he was pissed he would paint. Caroline didn't understand what he was painting but he bit her head off when she told him he should just drop it in a tin of black paint. Apparently she didn't appreciate real art, then. Just because she didn't think his dark moody painting was art, did not mean she didn't know art when she saw it. This led to a fight and Klaus inches from her face.

"Careful, love."

"Or what, you'll throw paint on me?" Caroline scoffed.

Klaus looked down at his paint brush and the bucket of black paint that stood at his feet. Caroline smirked, then as if in slow motion she realised she shouldn't have said anything. "No, No, No!" She was wearing her best outfit. Klaus smirked, holding onto her wrist and the bucket came down all over her head.

"That'll teach you not to appreciate my art. Hold still, sweetheart. I need to take a photo to send to Stefan." He grabbed his phone. He was content now. There was nothing like throwing a tin of paint over your girlfriend to make you happy.

"Seriously? You are dead." Caroline said, looking up at him through sticky black hair. Her outfit was ruined and even though it was her idea, she wanted to kill Klaus. He was such a kid sometimes.

"Yes I am, love. I'm so glad you finally noticed," Klaus ducked when she threw globules of paint in his direction. She looked a right mess, apparently. Much like one of his paintings, she thought.

"Don't be unhappy, sweetheart, you are my inspiration, after all. I think I'll call you 'untitled', because 'Caroline covered in paint' doesn't have the professional ring to it." Caroline flicked her hair out of her face, livid. At that moment in time, nothing could change her mind about how she felt about Klaus Mikaelson.

"Ah, young love!" Stefan gloated, arriving to congratulate Klaus, he'd tweeted the photo to Damon and Elena. Caroline smiled sweetly, walking up to Stefan intent on giving him a great hug, which he protested against profusely, but she pressed her wet body against his and kissed his cheek, in welcoming.

"So good to see you, Stefan." He frowned, now covered in as much paint as Caroline. The two of them exchanged looks, it was unfair of Klaus to be so pristine when they were both a mess. It was only fair.

"Give us a hug, brother!" Klaus escaped Stefan's advances with a smirk.

"Yeah, Klaus! Why not? I thought you said I was beautiful?" She'd caught him there.

"You are," he said, appearing in front of Caroline. Ignoring the taste of paint, he kissed her, getting paint all over himself. Stefan rubbed his hands through Klaus' hair. "Thanks Stefan," Klaus sighed and Caroline giggled, her hatred ebbing away. Who was she kidding, she loved Klaus Mikaelson, unconditionally.

**A/N: Please review!**


	44. KILLJOY: A James Bond Film

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me, as much as I wish. A/N: Prompt: James Bond.**

**KILLJOY: A James Bond film**

Kol Mikaelson was not the sort of vampire who said no to attending a party. Especially, when it included free drinks and lovely ladies. He was, however, the one you could rely on to ruin the mood. When he wasn't flirting with dazzling women and slurping on martinis (shaken not stirred) he was usually found in the casinos, gambling away his fortune, only to win it back, doubled or sometimes tripled. To many he was the life of the party, until something went wrong, such as the time when Count Ludvig hosted his 60th birthday in Dusseldorf, Germany and was found dead after falling from the Cologne Cathedral. There was Michel Bromiere, the French director, who raised thousands for sick orphans with his photographs labelled _Les Enfants de Paris. _He was found in the middle of the street after an animal attack and one of the paintings stolen. There was Duke Johnson from Seattle, who rolled down the hill with a cheese knife protruding from his chest and a cheque for forty-thousand in his hand. All these mysterious deaths puzzled the police from each country and it was one man who knew the truth, Kol Mikaelson was a secret agent and his agent name was 007.

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I think this is my first successful drabble! Please review!**


	45. Scarlet Sisters

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me, as much as I wish. A/N: Prompt: Girl talk.**

**Scarlet Sisters**

"Which dress? Blue or red?" April said, holding both alternatively against herself in front of the mirror. They were both attending the Miss Mystic Falls dance and much to Rebekah's jealousy, it was April who had somehow been nominated above herself. Rebekah held her green dress up which had peeked Damon's interest and a red one she had never got to wear because Elena had legitimately stabbed her in the back. Lucky for her, Kol's passing had been just what she needed. Red was the colour of danger, of passion, of revenge.

"Aren't you ready yet, sister?" Kol complained from behind the locked door. Rebekah and April rolled their eyes. There was much to do to make one look the part. Rebekah pointed at the red dress in April's hand. "I like that one, but maybe my opinion is biased. Put it on and let Kol decide?" April blushed and giggled. Rebekah pulled up her own dress over her lacy underwear, wondering if Matt would compliment her or curse her. April let Rebekah clip it up. She'd never felt so at home. She envied Rebekah's style and her confidence. She even envied Rebekah's choice in man and regretted her promise to stay away from Matt.

"Not yet, brother! Why don't you raid Finn's liquor cabinet?"

"Because Finn doesn't own any good liquor," Kol drawled in response.

"Well, go ask Nik if he's happy to lend you some."

"Nik left an hour ago. He was so excited he couldn't stop grinning. You know the last time he was like this was when he was human?"

"It's Caroline Forbes, he's smitten. I don't know why, I can't stand her."

"Is that because Nik chose to save her over his precious Bekah? You hold a grudge for too long."

Rebekah ignored him, rolling on bracelets, and lipstick before twirling to show off in front of April. "What do you think?" April clapped, flattening her dress and worrying about her hair. Rebekah unlocked the door and called Kol inside. "Be kind, brother, April is your date after all."

Kol stood in the doorway, assessing her up and down, appreciating the tight fabric around her flesh and the smell of her perfume and sweet. He heard the soft, steady beat of her heart and he almost tasted her blood on his tongue. Rebekah's hand winded him and she glared into his dark brown eyes, knowing exactly what he was thinking, "she's off limits in that way."

April looked confused but Rebekah didn't want to compel her again. It was nice having someone normal to talk over the last few weeks (now that Matt hated her), she didn't need Kol taking advantage of that fact. Kol held out his hand which April took, nervously. Rebekah grabbed her purse. "Matt's an idiot if he doesn't dance with you tonight," April said, kindly. She smiled over at the innocent human and for a brief second, it was like she and April understood each other, like the two of them were more than friends, like for one second, Rebekah almost knew what it would have been like to have a sister.

**A/N: Another brief one. Hope you liked it! And I managed to squeeze in Kol/Rebekah, Mabekah, Mapril and Kol/April, Klaroline...phew! Please review!**


	46. Road Trip

**Disclaimer: TVD is now owned by me. A/N: I just realised I've done three Kol fics in a row! Prompt: Road Trip. Essentially, the dynamics between Kol, Klaus, Caroline and Elena! Enjoy xx**

**Road Trip**

There was much protesting from the car passengers, as and when, Kol reached to change the radio channel interrupting the sing-a-long to Coldplay's _Paradise_. In the process, Kol had elbowed Elena in the face but denied the action being his fault because Klaus had radically driven over a speed bump. He was bumped right back into sitting position, as Caroline and Elena profusely attacked him, and as usual, Klaus did not oblige to help. Sometimes, Kol wondered how tightly Caroline had him wrapped around her little finger. Elena squished herself furthest away from him, like Kol had some kind of contagious disease. It annoyed him and he learnt not to act on his irritancies, when he shoved Elena's shoulder into the door and she responded with a very violent set of consequences, including a note to his mother. They were meant to have left before dawn, but apparently, that was too early for Caroline. He wondered how either baby vampire had survived so far, but maybe it was a girl thing? Caroline and Klaus were heavily flirting in the front, chuckling and giggling when they both went to change the channel. It wasn't like Kol didn't believe in true love, well, to be honest, maybe he didn't. He'd had a lifetime and more, and still there was no one as snarky, or handsome, or witty as he. He liked flying solo. He liked being free, no matter how much Klaus or Elijah, or Rebekah and Finn rubbed it in his face. Kol leant into Elena's side of the car to read her phone message. "You're wearing black underwear?" Kol mock-howled and Elena punched him in the arm, hard enough for him to be surprised, "Ow!" A Flo Rider album hit him in the nose, which had come from Caroline's direction. "Tell me again why I let you drive my car?" Kol whined, glaring at Elena darkly. Klaus grinned over his shoulder, "You lost your bet, brother, remember?" Kol huffed, slumping in his seat and folding his arms, like a child. "I hate you." Sometimes, having Klaus for a big brother had good and bad repercussions. Klaus groped Caroline's knee and she let out a tinkling laugh, which Kol was happy to see, made Elena just as horrified as he was.

**A/N: Please review. **


	47. Sleeping Beauty

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. A Mabekah 'Sleeping Beauty' drabble, with a touch of magic.**

**Sleeping Beauty**

If he had to fight for her freedom he would. He would stand up to a dragon, behead a hybrid and stake Klaus if he had to. He was not afraid. He'd faced horrors before. Matt Donovan knew folktales and fairy stories and all that was "make-believe" was actually true. He knew vampires and werewolves really existed, because some were his friends. He knew that even if he was only human, if he left Rebekah sleeping, it would not be fair, besides Rebekah Mikaelson's life was stolen from her by her selfish mother, and a third time, by her brother's hand. She was put to sleep until required again. If he didn't save her now, she would miss his lifetime, and she would lie forgotten, beneath the dust and traumas of the past. She was different. How could he put it? She would never ask for his help, but Barbie Klaus was his perfect match. She lay between worlds, oblivious to his sufferings as he faced the beast. With magic by his side, Matt thrust the dagger deep into the monster's cold heart. Defeated, with a look of surprise: it was Klaus' body that replaced the sleeping original, spelled to never open, ever. Then, staring into his princess's haunting face, he kissed her lips and released her from her grave, convinced 'happy endings' still existed in a town submerged in fairytales.

**A/N: Sorry for "killing" Klaus in this one! Wipe your eyes, he'll be back for the next story, impatiently waiting to open his Christmas presents! Please review.**


	48. All I Want For Christmas

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. A/N: Merry Christmas! Warning: Intense *feels* attacks ahead.**

**All I Want for Christmas...**

Caroline guided a blindfolded Klaus through the Mikaelson mansion by the shoulders, enjoying the control she had over Klaus and the frustration he dished out at her for having to have his eyes blindfolded in the first place. "It wouldn't be a surprise otherwise! Seriously, you are so impatient!" Klaus muttered something about her steering and she rolled her eyes. It had only been once or twice that she had accidently forgotten to tell him about the stairs and anyway, he bounced right back to his charming self and the blindfold hadn't budged a bit, which she was pleased to see. Ignoring Klaus' grumblings, she pushed open the door and wrapped a coat around his shoulders to keep the snow off him, even if vampires couldn't technically "feel" the cold, she wanted Klaus to look his best, if she remembered to take photos of his reaction and then plastered it all over her facebook wall. Klaus groaned when Caroline commented on how beautiful the snow made everything look and on the lights she had put up around the manor. Klaus muttered, al he could see was darkness and splodges of red from where his eyes were having nightmares. Caroline pushed him into the stables which had been discarded and neglected, until Caroline had the idea of refurbishing it (with Stefan's help, they were able to make room for another member of the Mikaelson family). Klaus had stopped in front of the stables, sniffing the air for what Caroline realised had the intense stink of horse poo mixed with hay. He grew quite still, "Caroline!" She kissed his cheek, muttered, "OK, grumpy-pants," and took off his blindfold. He was staring into the curious eyes of a Swedish Warmblood mare, almost as stunning as his wife. Ignoring the incessant flashes of her camera, Klaus reached out and touched the Christmas bow Caroline had attached to the beast's neck. He swallowed back the emotions that escaped him and brought his lips to the mare's nose, patting her and admiring her features. "Hush now, love, aren't you a beauty?" He closed his eyes, listening to the light whinnying and scuffle of hay beneath her hooves. He felt Caroline's head resting against his shoulder, "she's seventeen hands: I measured myself, and I love her chestnut colour." Klaus clicked his tongue and smiled when the mare listened, "What's her name?" Caroline kissed his neck, "I was thinking Chestnut, what do you think?" Klaus disapproved, so Caroline sighed, "Fine, what do you want to call her?" Klaus slid his hand down her neck and through her silky mane. He couldn't believe Caroline had actually bought him a horse for Christmas, and an expensive one at that! "How about Ginger?" Klaus smirked, already knowing Caroline's reaction. "But that doesn't makes sense! She's not orange!" Klaus closed the stable door and held the bow in his hand, pulling Caroline to him and thanking her for his present. "I didn't mean the colour, I meant the actress, Ginger Rogers, because you've given me a star." Caroline couldn't bring herself to argue against that, and rested her head against his chest, just overall pleased by his approval. "Thank you, sweetheart," And Klaus put the bow on top of her head, and kissed her before she could say another word.

**A/N: Please review!**


	49. So This is Christmas

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. A/N: Merry Christmas! Warning: Intense *feels* attacks ahead. It's been a while FreeVerse... title inspired by McFly's cover of John Lennon's Happy Christmas (war is over). xx**

**So This is Christmas...**

* * *

_So this is Christmas, what have we done? Another year, over? And a new one, just begun. So, Happy Christmas, we hope you had fun! _

_The near and the dear ones, the old and the young. _

* * *

(Wrapping) + paper -hugging- the floor.

~~Ribbons~~, _bows_, _silvery_ tape,

*sparkles* glitter: all things necessary for

a Mikaelson's **Christmas** ball.

-:-

*Mistletoe* rum balls **&&** Crackers,

Kol's idea of a ~celebration~.

Champagne, canapés: "cheers!"

Guests, arriving.

-:-

Under mistletoe, he waits.

His 'princess' enters, **confidently**.

The welcome kiss: a surprise!

_(Sparks fly!)_

-:-

Arm in arm, they laugh:

like teenagers in love.

: ) Happy, _giddy_ **&&** deserving!

It is real.

-:-

-The rejected- Salvatore,

_ignores_ the** pitiful** looks.

This vampire's hang/ing by a t-h-r-e-a-d.

Puts on a *mask*. He smirks.

-:-

Recent roomies (the invite open to all),

enter with trepidation.

The **mood** alters, Elena's smile _fades_.

Time apart, strengthened his fight.

-:-

Candles f**l**i**c**k**e**r. A WARNING!

The Christmas truce had begun.

Keeping a watchful (eye) over

friends/enemies - they **fear** her.

-:-

Exchanging [gifts], laughter **&&** "best wishes"

the **night** ...drifts... into _dawn_.

They ^raise^ their champagne glasses -

"A very Merry Christmas, and a happy new year!"

**A/N: Please review! I really liked this one!**


	50. The Hunter's Sword

**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me. Inspired by 4x9 when Klaus Mikaelson shows what happens to those who betray him. Last story for this collection. Appreciate all the feedback you've given me and look forward to focussing on 'Promises' and other new stories. **

**The Hunter's Sword**

Klaus towered over the headless victims of his latest vengeance. His hybrids, his sired friends betrayed him and pledged their allegiance with Tyler Lockwood. Klaus acted on impulse, on feelings he buried deep inside him. Again he was fooled, again he was played. Haley had warned him of the revolution.

'She doesn't like me much," he murmured to Stefan, pushing aside the immediate rage that controlled his dark side. What Klaus was good at, after a thousand years practice was keeping his feelings secret. He was feared not because he was a Hybrid, but because of what he did to people who betrayed his trust.

His victims' warm, thick blood oozed over the edge of the blade and engulfed his finger. Kim's last screams for mercy, for forgiveness were drowned out by his persistent questions: where was Tyler Lockwood. It was her mistake to lie about Tyler's whereabouts, some would say a noble act but he wasn't as forgiving as Elijah. He had the strength to let them live or die and as he witnessed their horrified faces he was reminded of how he wasn't like any of them. He was an original.

He walked out of the cave and returned to the fountain where the incessant woman, Carol Lockwood stood worrying about her poor little muffin. Klaus still had unresolved feelings of hatred when he remembered the exact number of phone calls he'd ignored before she had finally worn him down. Klaus had donated paintings for the charity event but Tyler's mistake had consequences. It was easy not to care about the trivial pursuits of a human like Mayor Lockwood. The ultimate price for a son's stupid mistake was to take away what Tyler treasured, to ensure that Tyler would not try to overthrow him as Alpha male, because if he did, more family or friends would perish. He waited until Carol stopped struggling, his grip on her neck loosening and this devilish act was to be an example to those living in Mystic Falls.

He left Carol's body, drowned inside her own fountain: what a tragedy indeed. He smiled, the sword in his bloody hand, covered in his Hybrid's. It hadn't meant to end like this. Tyler Lockwood had led them to revolt to fight against his sire bond and give them free will. Tyler Lockwood had nothing left. Like him, Tyler would know what it felt like to be alone.

"What have you done, brother?" Kol said, aghast, though it wasn't something new to him. Klaus held the blade to his nose and sniffed in the blood and his eyes changed colour, "I am the Alpha Male."

"You just started a war, Nik!" Rebekah came out of the shadows, dragging April, who Kol looked at appreciatively. "Touch her and I'll kill you!" Klaus lowered his sword. Caroline Forbes had witnessed everything, and her disgusted face was nothing compared to what she called him, which dug deep into his damaged soul. Caroline would never forgive him, and all their progress would be lost.

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has been on this ride with me! I started and ended with a fic on Klaus which I thought was appropriate. Can't wait for this week's episode! Team Originals!**


End file.
